Just Remember
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: From the day that they first met J.J. Watt felt drawn to the half blind girl known as Grace Gwenivere Teller. She was the daughter of an army Sargent who was posted at the local army base, little did he know that fateful day that he fell hard for the girl with hidden talents that fate would rip her away from him and carry her far away never to be seen again. In summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N greetings my friends and fellow authors. For those of you who are following my other stories that are still in progress I humbly give my apologies to you. You see I have been suffering from a combination of extreme writer's block on one hand, and on the other hand I've been attacked by a rabid group of plot bunnies. The bunnies were so vicious, so annoying, that had I not submitted to their whims they well well prepared to end my life. Lol! It is for that reason, then I will submit the first chapter in a completed story for your reading enjoyment. Please make note updates will be made once a week since the story is already completed this story has not been run over by a beta reader anyone who is a beta reader who has good vision and does not use a screen reader on their computer if you're interested in being my beta please give me a PM. :-)**

* * *

Just Remember

 **Summary:**

From the day that they first met J.J. Watt felt drawn to the half blind girl known as Grace Gwenivere Teller. She was the daughter of an army Sargent who was posted at the local army base, little did he know that fateful day that he fell hard for the girl with hidden talents that fate would rip her away from him and carry her far away never to be seen again. This is the story of love found during high school and lost. Only to be found again the last place that J.J. Watt ever expected. Will he be able to make her remember the love that they once shared, and have a future with the lady of his dreams or will it all be taken away again

Rated M for sexual content language, and Lemons. In later chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The Blind Transfer Student**

It was the second week of the new school year for the students of Pewaukee High School, and the school was filled with school spirit and pride as many thought of the up and coming tryouts for the school teams. On that bright September morning nobody but the teachers noticed the Military jeep and the tall man in uniform that dropped off a single girl in the front office of the school kissing her cheek before leaving her to her first day at School. Grace Gwenivere Teller daughter of Sargent Lee Teller of the U.S. Army wasn't completely blind, but she still needed to use a cane to navigate around safely in places that she was unfamiliar about. In the past this had led to being teased and bullied mercilessly by other students, that is when she was in one place long enough to attempt to make friends that was.

The school councilor gave her a quick tour of the school, showing her where everything that interested her or that had pertained to her classes and daily life at school. She took note of every twist and turn and mentally mapped out the quickest route to each of her classes in her mind as the counselor led her around. By the time that the tour was over she was led to her first class of the day, Science, and was led into the crowded classroom by the teacher who embarrassed her by calling out her existence to the class. "Well class it seems as if we are being joined by a Transfer student. Please introduce yourself Miss teller," the Teacher said with a smile on her face.

Grace gulped and blushed crimson before taking a deep breath and speaking with a soft southern drawl to her voice trying not to take notice that every eye was now on her. "Hello, my name is Grace Gwenivere Teller. My family and friends call me G.G. or Gracie. My family moved here from Hawaii where my father was posted for the last three years at the army base there training cadets to do whatever it is that they do in the army. I haven't even gotten a chance to unpack my stuff, and I've yet to make any new friends. I hope to be friends with anyone who would like to have a loyal friend. May I sit down now, this is embarrassing," she asked the teacher.

"Certainly you may, G.G. You may take that seat in the front next to J.J. so that you may see the black board. Wendy, please move to the seat behind you," the Teacher said to the black haired girl who's jaw dropped before her eyes narrowed in rage at being moved farther away from her boyfriend. Grace took the empty seat and quickly opened her textbook that took up most of her desk and then opened a laptop computer on her lap with one earbud in her ear prepared to get to work. "Alright class turn to the second chapter of your textbook and read until you get to the challenge questions. I expect to have the challenge questions from the entire chapter on my desk by end of class so get to work. Miss Teller, I'll give you a list of back lessons and homework assignments that you may do to catch up with the others after class," the teacher said.

Time passed and Grace was the first to complete her assignment. She shut her book softly and pulled a small rechargeable Bluetooth printer out of her laptop case inserted paper and printed out her assignment after saving the document to a folder named Science Lessons. Once the printer had stopped she put away the printer and her laptop in her case and quietly stepped to the teacher's desk to hand in her assignment. "Mrs. Wilmington, may I please have the assignments and back homework so that I may get started on them now," she asked as she handed the stunned teacher what had to be the neatest work that she had ever seen in her entire career of teaching? Mrs. Wilmington pulled together a folder of back assignments and handed it over to the new girl as she looked over the work that had been handed to her.

As she returned to her desk the boy named J.J. looked up and smiled at her warmly as he got to his feet and moved to hand in his assignment for the day. She smiled back before taking her seat and looked through the folder of back assignments for something else to do. Her hair was pulled sharply from behind and she heard a girl's voice hissing into her ear angrily. "Hay, I saw that," the voice said.

"Excuse me," Grace asked puzzled?

"You'd better leave my boyfriend alone if you know what's good for you knew girl," Wendy hissed before giving the new girl's hair another hard yank and getting to her feet swinging her hips like she thought that she owned the world.

Grace was then allowed to leave five minutes early so that she could get to her next class on time and could stop off at her locker if she desired to do so since her school books were so large and heavy. The rest of the day went on like this until Lunch time. She entered the cafeteria and stood in the line to the salad bar after buying a cold soda from the machine. She looked around at the many full tables and listened for friendly voices of chatting students who could be potential friends. It didn't take long for her to hear girls talking about the newest fashions hair and makeup, and walked to that table noticing that there was an empty seat.

"Hello, girls, my name is Grace, Can I join you here," she asked politely?

"Whatever," came the answer of the nearest girl.

"Thank you, did any of you see the most recent Tommy Hillfigure fashion show," she asked with a smile on her face after she popped open her soda? The girls made a noise of exasperation before they all abruptly got to their feet and moved to the other end of the table so that they'd be far away from the new girl. Across the room blue eyes watched the treatment of the new girl, and he frowned as he saw her hang her head and poke listlessly at her salad.

"That was just cold hearted," Justin said under his breath as he watched the new girl get to her feet drain her soda and toss her unfinished salad into the trash before leaving with her shoulders slumped.

"You say something Justin," his friend Braxton asked as he noticed the look on J. J.'s face?

"It's nothing that we can do anything about now. Hay, Brax, what do you think of the new girl Grace," Justin asked?

"Well she's nice so far, I guess. I'd like to have a third of her brain, though man, she is certainly smarter than most of the girls that I know," Brax smiled.

"Brax is right, man I'd like to get to know that girl, but my girlfriend definitely wouldn't like it if I went anywhere near her, Tony said as his girlfriend Alice and her best friend Wendy stepped up and took seats beside Tony and Justin.

Justin sighed with exasperation as Wendy clung to him tighter than plastic wrap and shook his head as he let her mindless prattle go into one ear and straight out the other. Make new friends aside he had the rest of his classes to worry about as well as tryouts for the school football team later that day. After lunch he and his friends went to the school library so that most of them could get an early start upon their homework, and he was pleased when the girls decided to leave the instant that they saw Grace sitting alone at a table near the window working silently upon her missed work from the first classes of the day.

The day slid by slowly for Grace after that as she found that she was ignored by most of the student body. Since she couldn't see facial expressions of people unless she was nose to nose with the person, she didn't notice how some had looks of loathing upon their faces, while other's had weary looks of pity. She hated being pittied, and hated being ignored even more. It was the same in every school that she had ever attended, so why should she even bother to let it drive her from the things that she loved. Upon the last class of the day an announcement was made that made her mood pick up drastically.

"Attention all students! If you are into sports or any other extracurricular activities, please proceed to the designated area upon the list that each of you were given in home room this morning for sign up and tryouts after the last bell of the day has rang, people," said the voice of the announcer just as many were about to leap to the doors of their class rooms making some teachers laugh and others give them cross looks. Grace pulled out the list that the counselor had given to her and smiled upon realizing that the school had a gymnastic team. She hoped that she'd be able to get there before they closed registration, and decided to check into the pep squad, and the flag core just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N no comments I see. No big deal I am not the type of story author who holds stories ransom for reviews, though I love getting them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 One Pirate's Loss is another Pirate's Treasure

* * *

For the rest of the last class period the students of the school were sitting on pins and needles awaiting that final bell to ring out. When it finally did there was a mad scuffling and rush for the doors, and droves of students flocked out into the halls. Grace got pushed and shoved, and completely turned around before she managed to make it to the girls gym where the tryouts for the Gymnastic team and the pep squad was being held. She smiled as she approached the sign up table and didn't notice how one of the younger students had whispered into the ear of the Captain of the gymnastic team with an evil smirk upon her face.

"Are you here to try out for the Gymnastics team," asked the team captain after nodding at her newest team member's input?

"Yes, I was one of the top Gymnasts in my old school, before we moved here," Grace said with a hopeful expression on her face not noticing that Alice was frantically waving to Wendy who was trying out for the pep squad at that moment.

"Oh, that's too bad. Unfortunately we're limited on how many we can accept this year. It's a pity that we can't take on another, or I'd definitely let you try out for the team," the Captain said with a nasty look on her face that Grace definitely noticed.

"Okay, thank you for your time anyway. Maybe there is another team that I can join," Grace said as she turned away and walked over to where the table was for pep squad sign ups.

"Is there room on your team for one more member to join? I'm actually really good at Gymnastics, but they said that there was a limit to how many members that they could take this year," Grace asked politely once again?

"Yes, we're still holding auditions, but I'm afraid that we can't accept you because it would be too much of a liability on the team. What would our principal and the coaches and the super intendent of schools say if we let you on our team, and you got hurt? Sorry, but we can't take a blind girl on the team," said the Cheer captain in a voice that Grace could hear was full of a mocking tone.

"Oh, Okay, thank you for at least telling me why you wouldn't let me on the team," Grace said as she exited the gym and walked out to the outdoor game area of the school where tryouts for the football team track and field , and the flag core were in session.

Her father pulled up in the jeep to pick her up and noticed his daughter's glum expression as he approached her as she watched the tryouts for the football team and the flag core take place without her. "I expected you'd look happier than you did when I dropped you off Gracey. Didn't you try out for the Gymnastic team," he asked as he took her heavy back pack and laptop case from her hands and handed them over to his driver?

"I didn't exactly have a very nice time today daddy. I thought that I'd feel better after I tried out for Gymnastic Team, but they said that they were only accepting a small number of students this year," Grace said numbly as she watched everyone else looking as if they were having great fun.

"What about Cheer squad or whatever they call it here? Did you try out for that? You'd have been great with your Gymnastic skills," her father asked as he gently wiped a tear from her cheek that had escaped her eye?

"Yes, but they didn't want me either. They said that having a blind girl on the team was too much of a liability and that they didn't even want to risk me getting hurt by allowing me to try out," Grace said as she turned and started to climb into the back of the Jeep only to be stopped by her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Well then, you should give the Flag core a shot, don't you think," he said as he held her from moving into the jeep with a determined expression on his face.

"Daddy, what's the chance that you'll just let this drop People here have already made it crystal clear that they don't want me here. If they don't want me here than I don't want to stay any longer than I have too. Maybe you could get transferred to somewhere where the students aren't complete and utter hard headed morons," she said as her father spun her around and marched her over to the flag core try outs.

"No child of mine is a quitter. You're going to try out for the flag core, and I'm going to watch you give them a show unlike anything that they've ever seen before in this school. Is that clear young lady," he said as he pushed her towards where the flags stood awaiting to be used by the people who wanted to try out.

"Yes, sir," she whispered as she grabbed two of the tall black and red flags with the Pirates School crest of a Pirates skull and crossed bones emblazoned upon it and stepped to the area in front of the older team members who gave her strange looks.

"Hay new girl, you do know that you only need one flag, Don't you," called out a blond haired girl with green eyes with her arms crossed?

"I'm aware of that, I'd still like to show you all my stuff, would you please just humor me for a few minutes," Grace asked as she walked to the center of the area and held the flags one in each hand?

"Okay, you've got two minutes to wow us, New Girl. You may start when you hear the tape of the marching band start up," Said Arial Thompson, Captain of the flag core as she pressed the button on the tape deck.

As the music started Grace spun both flags in perfect synchronization to the music, as she marched, danced, and preformed various acrobatic and Gymnastic moves. She tossed the flags and spun, and caught them again, and then all eyes were on her from everyone on the football field, the track and the bleachers as she quickly brought one flag to the ground and flipped while the other spun in the air to stand perfectly straight upon one foot with her knee bent and her other foot resting upon her other leg as she caught the tossed flag and started spinning and twirling it making all jaws drop in shock at what they were witnessing.

Then she smiled as they all gasped when she brought her other foot down and grasped the flag that she stood on with her feet , before throwing the other flag high into the air and rolling back sending the other flying up to join it in the air. She landed into a perfect split and caught one flag and started spinning it over her head like a helicopter blade, making the other spin and flip on top of it at the same time. Everyone in the area were now chanting, "New Girl, New Girl, New Girl," over and over again .

Then she heard her father clapping and cheering along with his driver, and he called out to her. "Bring it on Home Cadet," and she smiled even larger as she moved out of the split and slowly got to her feet while keeping the flags moving above her head.

Suddenly as the music was drawing to its end she popped the flag that she was spinning up sending both flags into the air, spun around, and caught both flags, one in each hand giving them both one last twirl as she bowed letting the movement of the flags stop as she bowed on the last beat of the music to rowdy applause and cheers. "Holy smokes, kid, with skills like that why aren't you now a member of the Gymnastic team or the pep squad," asked the stunned football coach as everyone crowded around her?

"They didn't want me, sir," she said as she handed the flags over to a very stunned flag core captain who simply handed them back to her along with two smaller flags that were about knee height.

"They have to be insane, not to have accepted you girl. What's your name? They may have let you slip through their fingers but I'm not that stupid. I know real talent when I see it and you've got it," Arial said as she nodded to another team mate who ran to the box of team gear in preparation to gather the gear for their newest team mate.

"Grace Gwenivere Teller, is my name, but my family and friends call me Gracey or G.G.," Grace said as her father moved to her side.

"Well G.G., what size leotard do you wear, because we can't have the hottest and newest member of our team go around showing her stuff in blue jeans," Arial asked with a smile on her face?

"I'm on the team, really? You're not just pulling my leg are you," Grace asked in shock?

"No way, G.G. we definitely want you on our team. What size are you," Arial asked as she stepped to her side and the rest of the team joined her?

"I wear a size nine in leotards, seven and a half in sneakers, and a ten in tops so that I can move," Grace said.

"Got them," called a black girl with loose curls as she ran over to the group holding a red and black duffle bag filled with gear and handed it over to Grace.

"Alright G.G., I'm Arial, this is Selene, Sussett, Marrie, Stella, Molly, Serena, Tasha, and Britany. For now on, you are with us. We have practice three times a week with the marching band if the weather's good enough to be outside, and we often get together after school to go shopping or just to walk the mall on the other days. Here's my mobile number, if you shoot me a text, I'll share your number with everyone else on the team," Arial said as she handed Grace a strip of paper with her number written in large black inked numbers. Grace pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text message simply saying Hi Team mate, and then programmed Arial Thompson's number into her phone.

"Thank you girls I've got to go now, so I'll see you all tomorrow," she said with a smile on her face as she allowed her father's driver to take her flags, and the duffle bag and moved towards the jeep with her father.

"Cool G.G., We'll meet you at the flag pole tomorrow so that we can go over our schedules and see who has you in their classes. We stick together in this team," Arial said as she and the other girls waved their good byes to their new friend.

"See you tomorrow," Grace called as the jeep pulled away and carried her back to the Army base where she was to wait until her mother got home from work in her father's office.

"Now are you glad that you listened to your old dad, " Her father asked with a large proud smile upon his face?

"Yes, Daddy, thank you for making me go through with it. Has General arrived yet," she asked as the jeep passed the boarding stables where her large thoroughbred Gelding would be living?

"Not yet, princess. Trust me that when he arrives, you'll know," he said with a smile.

"I can't wait to ride him again," Grace said feeling happier than ever now that she had friends.

The next day at school Grace met her new friends and team mates at the flag pole outside of the school and they all walked into the school together. Her friends who shared the same classes with her stayed by her side pushing Wendy further away from her obsession Justin James Watt, who frankly thought that she was being more than mean to the nice girl who had proved herself in the most spectacular way the other day earning the friendship of more people than was expected. As the time drew near for their home coming game, and the home coming dance three days afterwards, he found himself wishing that he could rid himself of Wendy Budgey, and could attach himself to the red head who had made his heart pound with excitement with her every daring move of the flags that she worked with.

However he first had to get through what he considered to be the most boring event on his calendar. A week had now passed since the arrival of what he and many other boys on the football team considered to be the hottest girl in school, and his cousin had begged and pleaded with him to attend the annual Military ball with her since her boyfriend wasn't going to make it. So now here he was dressed to the nines in a black tux with a bowtie that took him at least an hour to get just right surrounded by men in Dark green military dress uniforms and elegant ladies in flowing formal ball gowns and glittering jewels. His cousin had yet to arrive, and he was feeling as if he wanted to go home and turned around to leave only to find his cousin standing behind him with her boyfriend and a smile.

"Cressy, I thought that you said that you needed me to come because your boyfriend was unable to attend," Justin asked with his arms crossed angrily?

"J. J. don't be angry with me, I did this for a reason. It's kind of an intervention of sorts, if you must know. You did say that you wanted a break from the Velcro who calls herself Wendy Budgy. Trust me you'll thank me when you see how hot the New Sargent's Daughter is," she said as Sargent Teller entered the ball room with his wife on his arm and his daughter on the other arm looking very cross at being forced to accompany her parents to this function.

"Daddy, why did I have to come to this stupid ball. I don't know anyone here. All of my friends aren't even here because they aren't Military," she grumbled as she pulled her hands free of his elbow and crossed her arms defiantly?

"Grace, you're old enough to appreciate this for the great opportunity that it is. You'll have fun, trust me," he said as he left her standing there while he and her mother went to smoose with the upper brass.

"I'd have more fun riding General or Practicing my flag routine for the Homecoming game on Friday," She grumbled as she turned around to attempt to go outside hating the crowds and slammed into something that was very hard and yet soft and nice smelling.

She staggered back away from the large mass and almost fell as the heal of her shoe trod upon the back of her long skirt. Two large gentle hands grasped her arms preventing her from hitting the ground and she looked up into the sky blue eyes of Justin James Watt who was smiling broadly at her. "Remind me to thank my cousin for dragging me to this ball. You look amazing Grace," he said as he stepped to her side and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Justin, I didn't know that you were an Army brat," Grace said as she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

"I'm not, but my cousin Cissy is. She gave me this story about needing a date because her boyfriend wasn't able to come. You could imagine my shock and delight when I discovered that she was intending to set me up on a blind date with a surprising girl who has become the Pirates greatest Treasure," Justin smiled as he spun her around the dance floor gracefully.

"Won't your girlfriend be pissed at you for daring to dance with me," Grace asked with a smirk on her face that made Justin laugh?

"Wendy Budgey is not now and will never be my girlfriend. She has dreams of a future that could never be. I hate shallow pretentious girls, who think that all life is a soap opera. Frankly I prefer a girl who's more honest and down to earth. I'd date a girl like you, if that girl ever had it in her mind to be my girl," Justin confessed hoping that she could read between the lines of his statement.

"Justin James Watt, are you saying that you want me to be your girlfriend," Grace asked as she smiled up into his sky blue eyes?

"Yes, I thought that I made that perfectly clear, Grace. If you think that I'm just going to stand on the sidelines and watch some other guy get close to you, than your nuts. I've loved you since that first day that you sat beside me in Science class," he smiled as he pulled her closer to him so that he could breathe deeply the soft scent of her apple scented perfume.

"Well then since you are my boyfriend , what do you say that we leave this snore fest and I introduce you to my family," Grace asked as she pulled him over to where her parents were chatting with the General and his wife? J. J. Gulped as he allowed her to pull him over to her imposing looking father.

"I see that you've found someone to enjoy the dance with after all," her mother said with a smile on her face.

"Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet Justin James Watt. We go to school together, and he's asked me to be his girlfriend. Is that Okay with the two of you," Grace asked giving her father a pleading look?

"Well that depends on how much of a gentleman he is, "Her father smirked.

"Tell me Mr. Watt, you're not just wishing to date my baby girl so that you can get under her skirt are you," he asked making Grace turn a mortified shade of sickly green, and Justin's face change an embarrassed shade of red?

"Daddy," Grace screeched mortified!

"What?"

"Darling, that was a bit over the line in public," His wife scolded as their daughter and her boyfriend walked out of the ball room with their heads bowed hiding their expressions from the eyes of the on lookers.

Justin walked with Grace to the gates of the army base where he helped her to sit behind him on his four wheeler in a way that wouldn't catch her skirt in the tires as they spun. Then he asked her where she wanted to go and smiled when she directed him to the boarding stables that was across the street from his house. Grace flicked on the light as she entered the barn with Justin by her side and smiled as her black Thoroughbred gelding General poked his head out from his stall and neighed shrilly at her tossing his head as she opened the mini fridge that sat beside his stall and removed two large carrots before stepping to his stall door and breaking the carrot into smaller pieces to feed him a bit at a time.

"Justin, this is The General. Until I came here and met you and the other girls on the flag core, he was my closest and only friend. Pathetic, isn't it," Grace said as her horse crunched the carrots happily and stretched his head out to reach the carrot that J. J. was about to take a bit from , making them both laugh before giving the boy an adjetated snort and rearing in his stall with anger. "Don't tease him Justin, he loves carrots and will do almost anything to get them," Grace said as the horse tossed his head and pawed the ground impatiently waiting for his treat.

"He's amazing, Grace. Do you ride him often," Justin asked stroking the horses long black face as he crunched the carrot and then searched him for more ?

"I try to ride every day, but I sometimes go to local horse shows and competitions on the weekends and some holidays. Would you like to ride with me one day," she asked with a smile?

"I've never ridden a horse before. You'd have to teach me to ride," Justin smiled as he led her out of the barn and across the street as he pushed his four wheeler alongside of him and parked it by the house as he led her to the front porch and settled the two of them on the porch swing while they talked.

"I think that I could teach you, to ride. It's really easy unless you want to get into competition, then it gets more involved," Grace smiled as the chains of the swing squeaked in the night among the song of the crickets that filled the night.

The Front door opened and Justin's mother poked her head out with a smile on her face. "J. J. your home early son, who's your friend?"

"Mom, this is Grace Gwenivere Teller, the amazing girl that I told you about last week, who completely floored the flag core and everyone else in the area who saw her do her thing with the flags," Justin smiled.

"Oh, Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you dear, J.J. talks about you all the time since the day that he met you. Have the two of you eaten, would you like something to eat," his mother asked?

"Food sounds great, mom, what's cooking," Justin smiled?

"Steak, Potatoes, steamed broccoli, and cheese," his mother smiled.

"Grace are you hungry, my dad grills a mean steak," Justin asked as he got to his feet and held out his hand to his girlfriend?

"Sure I could eat something, but could I barrow your phone to tell my parents where I am so that they don't worry about me first," Grace asked as Justin led her into the house?

"Of course you can dear. Let them know that we'll bring you home after dinner," Smiled Justin's mother as she moved into the kitchen missing her younger son's laser tag battle by mere inches.

"Who's she, J.J.," his brother's asked as they paused their game upon noticing the beautiful girl on the phone dressed in a dark burgundy ball gown with off the shoulders sleeves and a satin choker to match around her neck?

"That's Grace, my girlfriend, so no food fights tonight you guys," Justin warned.

"Come on what kind of little brother's to you think we are," T.J. smirked?

"I think that you're the two little brats who tried to put my underwear on the dog last week, after you dumped raw eggs in my running shoes," Justin growled crossing his arms.

"Oh, how cute, they are! Justin are these two little cuties your little brothers," Grace asked after hanging up with her parents?

"More like the little devils who live here," Justin growled with his fists clenched.

"Get off of it, I'm sure that they can't be any worse than my two baby brothers. My brothers have ripped off the heads of every one of my Barbie's, burned all of their clothes, gotten into my makeup, ran around the house in my bra and panties, in front of the General of our last post, and stole my finger nail polish just so that they could paint their junk with it. F.Y.I. boys, never, ever paint fingernail polish onto your boy bits because my brother's found out the hard way that it burns," Grace said making Justin's brothers both grab their junk and cringe as they ran into the other room upon hearing their mother calling them to the table for dinner.

"And to think that I thought that my brothers were the spawn of Satan? You're brothers are rotten," Justin said as he pulled out a chair for Grace and helped her get settled before taking his seat next to her.

"Try living with them for a few days, you have no idea how bad that they really are. What I've told you is just the tip of the iceberg," Grace laughed. They enjoyed their meals chatting happily about the places that Grace had been and the things that she had done while her father was on tour . Soon as dinner drew to a close Justin had his father take her home, and he walked her up to the door and kissed her hand like a gentleman only to get drenched from above by water balloons filled with ketchup and mustard.

"Death from above, you terrorist pig! This will teach you to snuggle up with our sister," screamed David from the balcony above them as he laughed and his younger brother rolled on the ground laughing hard!

"DAAAAAAD," Grace screamed as she shook with a mixture of rage and cold from having mustard dumped on her head! Sargent Lee Teller ripped open the front door and gaped at the mess that his son's had made of their older sister and her boyfriend. Justin's father got out of the car and handed his son a towel after helping him out of his jacket .

"I'm so sorry about this Mr. Watt, If you'll send me the dry cleaning bill I'll pay it. If they can't clean it, I'll replace what my little brats damaged. Why don't you both come inside and I'll have my wife get your son something clean to change into from my closet. He's not that much shorter than I am, I should have something that doesn't reek of ketchup for him to wear," Lee offered as he held open his door and allowed the Watt men inside as his daughter stomped upstairs. "Grace, leave them to me, if I hear you screaming at them it better be for another reason," he called after her as she slammed her bedroom door making the pictures on the wall shake.

Mrs. Teller handed J.J. a set of camouflaged sweat pants some running shoes, and a matching sweat shirt and left him to clean the ketchup out of his hair. It didn't take long until he heard the two little devils screaming and he moved down stairs to find Grace sitting in the corner of the living room sofa braiding her freshly washed hair and grumbling under her breath. "Hay babe, are you okay," he asked as he knelt and kissed her cheek gently?

"I'll be alright, I just hate smelling like a sandwich topping. I'm sorry for what my brother's did. I should have known that they'd try something stupid like this," she muttered.

"Grace, it's fine, I'll see you tomorrow at school," he smiled as he gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and followed his dad from the house. As they got to the car he could see the two boys crying as they were made to stand out on the balcony with their noses pressed to the wall while their father watched them like a hawk and waved to the Watts as they pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N apparently this may be the only fiction of this kind on this site no one appears to be interested in it no matter I'm still going to share it with you .**

* * *

Chapter 3 Rise of the Flag Queen

* * *

The Next Morning J.J. decided to pick Grace up on his four Wheeler and take her to school . He was leaning casually against the fender of the four wheeler keeping his distance from the house in fear of the little terrors that were Grace's brothers, and winced when Grace came walking out of the house with her heavy backpack, her team duffle bag, a small purse, and her laptop case. He smiled as he took her backpack and the duffle bag and tied them down to the back of his four wheeler. "How in the world do you carry all of this without falling over," he chuckled as he helped her onto the back seat?

"What can I say? I guess that I'm stronger than I look. Luckily I have a strong and handsome boyfriend to help me now," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek before he moved towards the school

After parking his four wheeler in his usual spot, they met with Graces team mates and his friends at the flag pole, and all jaws hit the ground as they realized that two of the most popular students in school, were now the it couple. "Holy shit, J.J., since when are you and G.G. an item," Brax asked in shock?

'Does it matter, Brax? It's meant to be, " Arial smiled at her two friends. Are you two looking forward to homecoming game," she asked?

"Oh, yeah, we're going to cream them, while my beautiful girlfriend puts ever member of their entire flag core to shame and horribly distracts the opposing team," Justin smirked as he walked into the school with Grace on his arm.

When Wendy saw Justin with the blind girl Grace on his arm, she was furious and wanted to scratch her eyes out, before hanging J.J's man bits in a sling. Her rage grew when she realized that she was pushed farther and farther into the back of every class that she shared with J.J., and that even some of her friends had traded sides. She made up her mind then and there to get revenge upon the blind girl whatever it took. It would start with getting voted Home coming queen to J.J.'s Homecoming King," she thought with a smirk as she made her plan.

Later that week as voting went on for the spots of Home coming queen and King, the home coming game ended with the Pirates having an overwhelming lead of forty two to Chugger's ten. J.J. was drenched with a tank of gateraid just as he pulled Grace into his arms for a victory kiss, and they both screamed before shaking their heads like wet dogs and splashing the two who had drenched them while laughing hard. The next day Grace was in her bedroom wearing a sky blue formal gown that would match Justin's eyes perfectly while she pinned her hair up letting a few slightly curled tendrils of her long hair hang elegantly upon her bare shoulders. She could hear the front door close and then her father's voice called to her to inform her that her boyfriend was waiting with the rest of her friends in the living room.

Justin had just turned his back to the stairs when his friends dropped their jaws and got slapped by their respective dates for ogling Justin's girlfriend. He turned around and smiled at the vision in the sky blue strapless ball gown with a diamond horseshoe pendant around her neck. "Grace, you look amazing, here, I brought you this," Justin said as he placed a white corsage onto her slender wrist with a smile.

"Oh, you two look so charming together, Lee get the camera, we need pictures of them together," her mother gushed making Grace's face redden in embarrassment.

"Mom, don't you have enough pictures? You know that I hate camera flashes, because they hurt my eyes," Grace Grumbled as she hid her face in Justin's strong chest?

"Oh, come on, Gracey, one or two photos won't kill you," Ann Teller said as she snapped more pictures of her daughter and her boyfriend to put into a photo album.

"Mooom, we're going to be late to the dance," Grace complained.

"Oh, okay, you two kids have fun, now," her mother smiled as she stood by her husband's side and watched Justin lead her tenderly from the house with their other friends.

"Not too much fun, though," her father said with a smirk making Grace roll her eyes and flush red with embarrassment.

"Your family is, um, nice," Arial said.

"No my family is mental," Grace scoffed making everyone laugh as the stretch limo pulled away and carried them all to the dance.

By the time that they arrived at the school dance Grace had completely forgot about her parents craziness and was soon lost to the music as she danced with Justin among their friends. Wendy glared at the couple as they danced both with large dazzling smiles upon their faces, and smirked as she thought of the look on the blind girl's face when she was crowned home coming queen to stand by J.J. as he was crowned king. She was going to make everyone in that school know that J.J. Watt was her's and her's alone once and for all. As the night drew to an end the Principal silenced the music for the naming of home coming King and queen.

Wendy crossed her fingers behind her back and smiled when J.J. was called for the place of King. She was about too step to the stage when the Principal called for their home coming queen and then her heart plummeted like a stone into a deep lake when instead of calling out her name the principal called out the name that she never wanted to hear that night or ever.

"Our Home coming Queen this year will be, Grace Gwenivere Teller," announced the principal to rowdy cheers as Justin knelt on the stage with his hand outstretched and pulled his girlfriend up by his side with a large smile on his face.

"NOOOOOO," Wendy screamed as she ripped her mum off of her dress and stomped on it until it was demolished with rage!

passed and summer was filled with football in the park or whichever back yard Justin and his friends happened to be in at that moment, swimming, horseback riding with Grace, and various movies, and parties with all of their friends. It was now time for the Annual Fourth of July county fair and Rodeo. Everyone was excited and somewhat saddened because Grace had been away for the entire week leading up to the day, and she had told them all that she couldn't attend the fair with any of them because she had plans for the entire weekend. This news made Justin very glum and grumpy. He hated the rare times when he was unable to have Grace by his side, though he completely understood her dedication to her favorite sport.

He dressed for the day in a comfortable set of jeans, a dark blue western styled shirt, Black Justin Roper boots, and a straw Resist all hat with a hat band made from the skin of a diamond back rattler snake. He sighed as he looked at the picture of himself sitting on the back of Grace's Thoroughbred Gelding General, as Grace stood on the horses rump with her hands on his shoulders with her hair flying in the wind. It was one of his favorite pictures of the two of them so far, though there were many others that came in a close second to that one at the moment. He exited his room and sat out on the front porch gazing across the street to the stables where she kept her horse and frowned upon not seeing the luxury silver show trailer that Grace used to haul her horse from place to place in.

Fifteen minutes later he sat with his friends and their families excitedly awaiting the start of the final day of the county fair that had been going on for the past week, and everyone grew silently as the town's mayor stepped out into the center of the arena and made his announcement. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the one hundredth and fifty-first annual County fair and Rodeo finals. Before we get today's festivities off to a start, we will first need to pay our proper respect for our country and the freedom that we enjoy with the singing of our national anthem. Oh Flag queen will you grace us with the presence of our state and country flags please," he called as he moved to the announcer's box just as a shrill neigh was heard and the local high school marching band started to play in the center of the arena in two large groups.

Suddenly everyone gasped in shock as a familiar black horse with white tack galloped hard around the arena with none other than Grace vaulting on and off of his back preforming dangerous and daring stunts that made people gasp with horror one minute and applause excitedly the next. She was wearing white jeans with a shirt that looked like the u.S. flag while she rode around the arena a second time grabbing the state and U.S. flag from the hands of attendants who stood within the arena, and stood on the back of her running horse spinning and twirling the flags before slamming them down into specially designed holsters as her horse came to a sliding halt in the center of the arena where she saluted and then removed her white Stetson, before she started to sing the national anthem instantly bringing everyone to their feet with their hats off and held over their hearts with respect.

"Oh, say can you see, by the dawns early light? What so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming.

Who's brought stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight? o'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting, in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.

Oh, say does that star spangled banner yet wave? O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave," she sang out bringing tears to the eyes of everyone in attendance before they applauded as she rode out with both flags in hand still standing in the saddle.

"So that's why she couldn't come to the fair with us, and why we haven't seen her all week. She's been here the entire time," brax smirked as Justin leapt from his seat and ran for the area where he now knew Grace to be, feeling as if he could fly. They all arrived in the back area where rodeo competitors prepped their horses to find Grace inside of a large stall humming as she removed the trick riding gear from her horse while he stood completely still not even touching the hay in the net looking like a statue instead of an actual breathing horse.

"Damned Grace, that was amazing," Arial said as she leaned against the aluminum railing of the portable stall with a smile on her face.

"Why is your horse standing like that," Brax asked giving the horse a funny look?

"He's trained to not move until I give him the release word, Grace said as she tenderly ran a brush over the glossy black coat of her horse.

"Can we pet him," Stella asked excitedly at Tony's side?

"Sure you can, General, Fall Out," she called to her horse as she exited the stall with her equipment and shut the door securely? Her horse tossed his head and sniffed each teen leaning against the stall for hidden treats before giving Justin a hard head butt , snorting in disgust over finding no treats and turning his large backside to them all as he buried his nose into his hey net.

Everyone laughed at the way that Justin was rubbing his stomach. "He's in a bad mood today, isn't he," Justin asked as he attempted to take the very heavy looking equipment from Grace's hands?

"It's not my fault that you've spoiled him by sneaking over treats and feeding him when I'm not around," Grace laughed.

"You knew about that," he asked shocked as they all fallowed her out to where her trailer was parked ?

"Yes, I told you that he was nuts for carrots. Did you really think that I didn't keep track of how many carrots I kept in my mini fridge at the barn," Grace smirked as she held the saddle on her hip and reached into a hidden magnetic box under the bottom of the trailer and removed a key to unlock the tack compartment with?

Justin blushed and gave her a goofy smile as she slid the heavy stunt riding saddle into the rack and hang up her bridle before grabbing a single fingerless glove from a box and slipping it into her back pocket and locking the door. "So now that you've finished starting the rodeo and fair, will you watch the rest of it with us," Justin asked as everyone followed her around to the side of the trailer where she unlocked another side door with a black tinted window in it, silently?

"Humm, let's see how things turn out, and then I'll tell you. Does anyone have a rodeo schedule," Grace asked turning to the group and leaning against the trailer?

"I've got one," Tony smiled.

"Okay let me see it for a minute," she said as she held out her hand for the event schedule with a smile on her face. Tony handed over his event schedule and they followed her as she moved to the large truck that pulled her trailer and dug around in the center console before laughing and doing something that they couldn't see with her back turned to all of them. She then hopped out of the truck and placed a tender kiss on Justin's lips as she handed him the altered event schedule with a smile and walked back to the door of the living quarters of her horse trailer.

"Everything that has an X, by it is an event that I will take a breather and will sit with you guys for a while. Everything with a circle around the time is an event that I will be taking part in today," she said as she stepped into the now open door of the trailer and flicked on a light. Everyone huddled around Justin and attempted to eagerly read over his shoulder in shock.

"Saddle Bronc Riding, Barrel Racing, Bareback Bronc Riding, Pole bending, reigning, and Bull Riding," Gaped Justin as he dropped the event schedule into Brax's hand and leapt into the trailer living quarters to question his girlfriend's sanity and possible death wish! She was sitting on the sofa in the living quarters at that moment strapping a pair of spurs onto a pair of red boots and looked up as he entered closely followed by the rest of their friends who all looked equally shocked and Horrified.

"You all know that I've been riding horses since I was five years old. Why does this surprise you," Grace asked as she got to her feet and slid open her large closet and rummaged in it for her black chaps with the red fringe on it?

"Pole bending, and barrel racing, and reining are safe, but have you fucking lost your mind with the other three that you circled? You could be hurt badly or worse you could be killed," Justin raged as he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the closet giving her a fierce look as she calmly pulled from his grasp and buckled the chaps into place completely ignoring him?

"Firstly you are my boyfriend, not my father, or my husband, Justin. Secondly for your information I happen to be a champion in every event that I've signed up in in every state in the country. I have more trophy's than you do to prove how good I really am. Daddy wouldn't allow me to do it if, I wasn't good," she said as she stepped to what looked like a solid wood wall and slid open a hidden panel to reveal a hidden keypad and tapped in a quick sequence of numbers before a beep was heard and the wooden wall slid into the ceiling to reveal a large trophy case filled with trophy's ribbons, buckles, and even a few saddles.

Justin and the other's all gaped as they read what the trophies were fore and they all gave her astonished looks. "Are those all made of real gold and silver," Tony asked," gaping at some large buckles? Grace tapped in another code on the keypad and a click was heard before she slid the glass open and removed the last buckle that she had won just a few weekend's ago and handed it over to Justin with a smirk on her face.

"Why don't you tell me if it's real. Fake silver and gold is far lighter than that buckle is, I assure you," Grace smiled as they passed the heavy trophy buckle around the group.

"Trick rider, flag queen, gymnast, rodeo , and show jumping champion, is there anything that you don't do," Justin asked feeling a bit calmer now that he knew for certain that she wasn't as crazy as he had first thought?

"Well I don't drive an M1 Abrams tank, or my daddy's Humvee on the public roads since I don't have the sight to legally become licensed to drive in any state or country and I probably never will," Grace smirked making everyone's jaws drop as she took back her last buckle and replaced it into her trophy case and locked it down completely.

"No way, your dad would ever let you drive his Humvee or a Tank! You've got to be lying," Brax said in shock .

"if you don't believe me, than you can ask my father next time that you see him," Grace said as she waited for the last of them to exit the trailer before stepping out and turning to lock the door.

"So, this is where the Whore who stole all of my friends and my boyfriend last year has been fucking everyone," Wendy snarled as she tried to reach for Justin's shoulder only to step in a very fresh pile of cow manure that everyone else had avoided making everyone laugh and cringe as they waved their hands in front of their face to free themselves from the smell. What's so funny, I'd like to know," Wendy shrieked as Justin pulled her hands free from his arm and stepped to Grace's side still laughing?

"Are you going to tell her, or should I," Justin asked just as Wendy tried to move and get into Grace's face only to slip and fall on her backside with a scream of disgust?

"I think that she's figured it out for herself," Brax sniggered.

Wendy was now screaming and sobbing and was about to place her hands into the large wet cow Pattie to get up when Grace held out her hand to her instead. "Don't do that, you'll make it worse. Take my hand, Wendy and I'll help you out of that mess," Grace said as she waited for Wendy to grip her hand.

"I hate you, and you hate, me because I've been a complete bitch to you ever since we met. Why would you of all people want to help me," Wendy asked as she gave Grace a puzzled look from her place on the ground?

"True, you've been a bitch to me, and true, you hate, me, but I don't hate you, and I would never allow anyone to remain in your situation without helping them out. Unlike some people around here, my parents didn't raise me to be a complete heartless bitch, now are you going to take my hand and let me help you, or would you rather have more than our school mates laughing their asses off at your discomfort," Grace asked still holding out her hand? Wendy wordlessly took Grace's hand and was pulled from the mess on the ground and led to the door that Grace had just locked only for Grace to unlock it once more and open the door.

"Grab ahold of that handle there, and hold up your boot. When I pull it off step onto the bottom step of the trailer and hold up the other foot. You're not tracking cow shit all over my trailer living quarters," Grace ordered in a calm tone. Wendy did as she was ordered and stood there in her socks in the door way of the trailer while Grace slapped the boots together ridding them of the manure as best as she could without a boot brush. "Get in there, I've got a shower, and a washing machine in the back. You can clean yourself up in there while I find you something else to wear. Leave your jeans and your shirt in the laundry, and I'll return them to you after their clean," Grace said as she shut the door behind them and placed Wendy's boots into her automatic boot cleaner by the door as she rummaged through her closet for something for Wendy to wear.

Wendy stepped out of the bathroom in her under clothes and socks feeling embarrassed to find a new pair of white jeans, and a pink western shirt sitting on the bed while Grace was in the living area giving her boots a good polish to make them look as good as the day that Wendy had purchased them. "You didn't have to do any of this. Why are you being so nice to me," Wendy asked as she sat on the sofa and Grace placed her boots in her hand before standing and making a few last minute adjustments to her chaps?

"I told you, I'd do the same for anyone. I never wanted to be your enemy, Wendy. We could still be friends, if you want to, but I'm not too sure if the rest of my friends and Justin will forgive how you've treated me as easily. Luke 6: 31 says,' Do to others as you would have them do to you.' That means that we should treat other people the way that we would like other people to treat us. That is a bible principal that I always attempt to live by. Perhaps you should read your bible more and attempt to live by its words," Grace said as she followed Wendy from the trailer and locked the door before putting the spare key away in its spot.

The rest of that day everyone cheered, and went crazy when Grace rode first the saddle Bronc until it actually stopped bucking and galloped around the ring to applause and shock of the rodeo owner, who offered to give her the horse. She declined his offer as she took her buckle from the judges with a smile. She then took breaks in-between her other events, which she also dominated, and it was now the final event of the evening, bull riding. Justin and her friends were extremely nervous for her safety in this event since the bull had rather large horns and one rider had already been sent to the hospital that day.

Justin was yet again attempting to talk her into pulling out, when a rather rude cowboy who was older than her stepped up and called her out. "This isn't a sport for little girls, sweetie. Maybe you should go home and play with your dolly's," he sneered.

"You've apparently not seen my daughter ride all this week, otherwise you wouldn't be shooting your mouth off like an idiot," Lee said as he stepped between the offending cowboy and his daughter who was simply smiling as she watched the competition.

"My ass was sore, why would I stick around after my ride if I knew that I was the best rider," the cowboy said?

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, partner. You're up next aren't you," Lee asked with a look in his eye that Grace knew all too well?

"Yup, why?"

"Okay then, my daughter rides right after you. I've got five hundred dollars right here in my back pocket that says that my daughter will annihilate any score that you reach," Lee said taking out his wallet with a look.

"Oh, dear lord, he's doing it again. I hate when dad gets that competitive," Grace groaned as she took a bite of the hotdog that Justin was offering to her shaking her head.

"You're on, mister, and when I win, your little princess over there has to retire from riding the circuit," the cowboy said as he leapt into the shoot onto the back of his bull with a smirk that was quickly wiped from his face as the bull flung him right outside the door of the shoot four seconds before the buzzer sounded giving him no score.

"Well, kids, that shows you all that a big mouth don't make a big man. Ride the skin off of him baby girl," Lee said as Grace leapt onto her bull as the announcer announced her and the name of her bull.

"The last rider of the night is the toughest female on the rodeo circuit, the Lone Star Lady, the Queen of the Flag Core, G.G. Teller, Riding Twisted," the announcer said as Grace took her time making certain that her grip was firm on the bull Rope before she leaned back and nodded. The bull ripped out of the gate and bucked violently turning in different directions bucking hard and high making every guy in the arena very glad that it was Grace on him and not them.

The seconds counted down as she rode the wild thrashing animal who wanted nothing more than to toss her and trample her. Then the eight second buzzer sounded and Grace ripped her gloved hand from the rigging and pushed off from the bull flipping into the air and landing on the ground five feet from the bull. The bull turned and charged at her and she smiled as she leapt and flipped across the arena with the bull on her tail each time she landed on her hands or her feet missing being attacked by the bull narrowly. The rodeo clowns were having extreme difficulty getting the bulls attention, and her friends looked like they were about to faint or lose their snacks as she flipped and grabbed the top rail of the bull shoot and flipped up onto the top rail with her booted feet pointing towards the sky.

The bull bellowed angrily and slammed his large horned head into the shoot gate making it shake beneath Grace's hands. She pushed herself off of the gate and landed on the top rail of the shoot with her hands outstretched before she turned and leapt from the top rail right into Justin's arms with a large smile while her father moved to make the stupid cowboy pay up on the bet that was made "Lord, Grace you, I , that bull, it almost," stammered Justin before his next words were cut off with her lips upon his kissing him silent. When she pulled away Justin had a goofy expression plastered onto his face and stood silently by her side as she accepted yet another championship trophy buckle.

"That was amazing young lady, where did you learn to ride like that," the Rodeo owner asked as he handed over the last of her trophies and her prize money?

"My family is originally from Texas. It's in our blood to ride and work cattle. Not to mention that my dad used to be a rodeo champion when he was younger before he joined the Army. Every thing that I learned, I learned it from him," Grace said as she turned away and walked away with Justin and her friends to put away her prizes and change out of her spurs bull glove and chaps before enjoying the rest of the night.

The rest of that first summer with Grace was full of fun love and laughter. It continued on until the Junior year when they were both in their junior year when it all would change their lives forever. Grace was now the most popular girl in the school and J.J. was the star player for the Pirates team.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N please take note my friends and fellow readers that this is but the first of many chapters that other reason for the M rating. If you are not of suitable age to read such mature content I would suggest you read no further. If you are however of suitable age to read adult content lemons and such. Please enjoy and read on. Additional note yes I live in Houston Texas, yes I have opportunities to see the handsome sexy football booty of JJ Watt both on TV and in person on occasion at the local football field in my hometown regrettably however my friends as is the case with so many of us that is as close to him as I will ever get but I Can Dream can't I :-) I guess I will just have to allow my original characters to enjoy him and all his masculine JJ Glory please enjoy the latest chapter of just remember.** s

Chapter 4 Hard to Forget

Junior year started with a bang as it always did, and everything was going well until early October when Grace's mood dropped drastically upon the floor as her father made the announcement that she dreaded with all of her heart. "Okay you guys we've been over this again and again. I've arranged for the Transfer to not take place until the end of this school year. They want me to go sooner but I am fighting it for your benefits. That said You are to pack up all un essential things and have them ready to leave. As we will only have three days max once they have finalized the Transfer to Fort Hood in Texas," Lee said giving his family his most serious expression to bring home his point.

"Daddy, I don't want to leave this place. I have friends and a boyfriend for once. Please can't I stay here. I don't want to go back to Texas," Grace Grumbled with her arms crossed angrily.

"I'm sorry Princess, but with your visual impairment that's not going to happen," her mother said sternly as Grace pushed her breakfast away and got to her feet with a frown.

"Aren't you going to eat your pancakes," David and Walter asked?

"No, you two can have them, I'm not hungry," Grace said as she left the kitchen and grabbed her school things from the living room as there was a knock at the door.

Justin smiled as Grace opened the door and handed him over her back pack muttering to herself all the way to his truck that his father had gotten him for his sixteenth birthday after he passed his driving test. As Justin got into the driver's seat he noticed the angry tears rolling down her cheeks and tenderly reached over to wipe them away. "What's wrong Grace?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Justin, can we talk about this after school," Grace asked as she turned her face away to gaze out of the passenger side window of the truck?

"Sure, babe, just stop crying first. I don't like seeing you upset like that," Justin said as he pulled out of her parent's driveway and drove towards the school.

Grace tried to let it go, but she just couldn't. By the end of the day she couldn't even concentrate on her flag routine and ended up dropping her flags on the ground and took off walking towards the stable where she kept her horse. Everyone gave her shocked looks and only managed to catch up with her before she had gotten to the school gates because she was sobbing so hard that she couldn't see straight and had slammed into a light post almost knocking herself out. Justin was the first to reach her as she staggered back after slamming into the post and he caught her before she could step off of the curb into traffic and pulled her into his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Grace, what's wrong? You've been in a funky mood all day, and now this," Arial asked in a soothing tone?

Grace sniffled into Justin's chest and clung to him as if her life depended upon feeling his strength under her clenched fists before she mumbled something that they couldn't understand into his chest. "What was that, Babe? We couldn't understand you through my chest," Justin asked as he gazed down at her lovingly?

"M-my dad's getting t-transferred to Fort Hood in Texas. He's trying to postpone the move until the end of this year, but you never know when the transfer will go through. I love it here with all of you. For the first time in my miserable life, I have real friends, and a wonderful boyfriend. I don't want to leave you all and start over. I wanted to graduate with you, and go to college with , well, I guess that I'd have to say goodbye for college because of where I'm going to go, but I wanted to spend the rest of my life here," Grace sobbed.

"Babe, don't do this to yourself, please. I don't want you to leave either, and neither do any of our friends, but it's not like we won't be able to call you on your cellphone, e-mail, and video chat every day that you have the chance. What college are you going to attend, maybe it's not too far from the one that I'm going to attend, and I can pop in and visit you and take you out on dates," Justin smiled?

"I'm already enrolled at Meredith Manor Equestrian College, it's in Massachusetts, but that is a year and a half away," Grace said sadly.

"Well then, when you get there, I'll be able to come and visit you and take you out. I'll be attending the University of Wisconsin, it's only nine hours and twenty-five minutes away. I can leave right after classes are out on Friday's and stay the entire weekend with you," Justin smiled at thinking of visiting Grace when she was in college.

"Oh, Justin, you're so sweet. I really don't deserve such an awesome boyfriend as you," Grace said as she dried her eyes and hugged Justin tightly.

"Yes, you do deserve me. I don't want to hear otherwise. Now What do you say that we all go out and get some cappuccinos to warm us all up. We may not have you for long, so we've got to enjoy you while you're here. You know I'll do whatever it takes to see you smile," Justin said as he and the others led Grace to the student parking lot where they all piled into their vehicles and drove to the nearest Starbucks.

The rest of October passed on in a blur of parties, and fun with all of her friends and it was now the day before the last game of the Pirates football season. Grace had been working on a new routine for the last game of the season, and had been working even harder on finding the perfect gifts to give her friends so that they'd never forget her, not that anyone really would at that point. Now the only people to get a gift for was Justin and his wonderful family. They had always treated her as if she was a part of their family, and she loved them all deeply for it. After school that Thursday, she insisted on going to Justin's house and spending as much time with the Watt family as she was able. She ended up giving them all a rather large batch of her famous Rocky Road Cookies, and Triple Chocolate, Almond, and walnut fudge along with a photo album filled with loads of memories that she wanted them to have.

As Justin drove her home that night she thought hard about what to give him that he would never forget, and decided to give him the most precious and personal thing that she could give. She attended the last game of the season that Friday, and wowed the crowds for the last time with a stunt that required the help of three football players. For her last stunt she had Justin hold her flags pointing towards the ground. She ran up behind him while he stood there in his shoulder pads jersey and helmet, and leapt onto his shoulders to stand there. He then tossed the flags up to her and stood completely still while she spun and twirled her flags. Then she held both up spinning each flag with her arms outstretched and screamed the signal to the other two boys who were helping her with the stunt.

On the shouted words," Touch Down Pirates," Tony held the ball while Brax kicked it through the spinning flags clear over her head and into the field goal behind her, to rowdy applause and cheers. It was her finest hour, and the Pirates went on to win the game with a score of seventy two to fourteen. . Grace sat alone on the bench while everyone swarmed onto the field and celebrated the win, and sighed as she waited for her team mates and Justin and the others to join her. Suddenly she let out a blood curdling scream as someone dumped a five gallon bucket of thick nasty mud over her head and laughed as she sat there shaking and attempting to rid her face of the mud that was now coating her body.

Unfortunately for her attacker, the act was witnessed by the entire school, and they gave chase leaving Justin and Grace alone . He handed her his towel and gently removed the mud from her face, before he took her hand and pulled her quickly into the school building so that she could get cleaned up. "Grace are you alright? Do you have anything clean to change into," Justin asked in concern as Grace's shoulder's slumped?

"No, I wore my uniform from my house. The only thing that I have that's not packed up is my pajamas and what I plan on wearing tomorrow when I leave at six in the morning. Justin what am I going to do? I can't walk around like this all night," Grace asked worriedly?

"Come with me," Justin said as he dragged her into the boy's locker room and led her over to a shower that he turned on so that it could get warm for her to rinse off.

"Justin, this is the boy's locker room, I'll get in to trouble," she said in a worried tone as Justin pulled off her sneakers before pushing her into the shower.

"What can they do to you, you're not a student here anymore remember? Rinse off your clothes as best as you can and then rinse out your bra and panties. I'm going to see what I can get for you to wear out of my locker. I'll dry your undies on the dryer while you wash your hair," Justin said as he handed Grace his shampoo and moved back to his locker to rummage in it for something for Grace to wear.

Before the wet under things could hit the ground Grace could hear the dryers working as she stood under the warm spray of the water attempting to get all of the mud out of her hair. She was embarrassed that she was actually naked and that her boyfriend was to her knowledge at that moment drying her under things only feet away from her. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands in her wet hair helping her to rinse all of the soap from it, , and Justin's large arms snaked around her waist while he started to kiss her neck and gently fondled her breasts, making her gasp in shock. "Justin, what are you doing," she stammered wondering if she should just let him continue?

Up until this point in their relationship they had kissed, and groped with all of their clothes on, and she had even let him dry hump her once until she could no longer handle it , but never had they been naked and so alone as they were now. "Grace, Please, I want you so badly that it hurts. I want to hear you call out my name in passion just once before I let you go," Justin whispered huskily into her ear as his other hand smoothed over her flat belly and his long fingers brushed over her sex making her lean into him.

"Well, If anyone is going to take my virginity, I'd rather it be you," she said as she relaxed into his arms.

"I'll be gentle with you," he said as he stopped her hands from turning off the shower spray. "Leave it on, I've heard that women bleed the first time that they have sex. No point in getting you all dirty again when you've already gotten so clean," Justin smirked as he pulled her away from the taps, and pinned her against the wall as he lavished her body with hot kisses lingering at each of her perky breasts long enough to make her dig her fingers into his hair and gasp with pleasure at the actions of his tongue upon her nipples before moving lower and lifting one of her legs over his shoulder while she clung to him and delving his tongue into her warm wet folds licking and suckling greedily making her scream out in shock.

"Justin, oh, god, what are you doing? That's not what I expected at all," Grace panted as Justin gently slid his finger into her while he licked her center and moaned?

"God Grace you taste so sweet. I'm just loosening you up a bit first I'm rather large and I don't want to hurt you babe," he said as he gently added another finger and thrust it into her making her moan softly as the warm water continued to hit them.

""J-Justin, are you wearing a rubber? My dad will have me locked away forever and will murder you if I end up pregnant," Grace asked in concern as he removed his fingers from her folds and got to his feet?

"I'm not some ditsy blond, babe. Well I'm blond, but I'm not stupid. I'm wearing a rubber so relax," he said as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

"Okay, babe, Lock your arms around my neck, when I lift you off of the ground put your legs around my hips and lock your ankles behind my back. This might hurt a bit at first but once I get going it shouldn't hurt anymore," he said as he grasped her thighs and lifted her . Grace instantly locked her legs around him and took a deep breath as he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her once quickly to pop her cherry. He waited for her to get comfortable with the feeling of him inside of her before he started to hold her against the shower wall and thrust into her hitting her sweet spot a few times and making her moan his name a few times before he was certain that the warm water had rinsed all of the blood away from them.

He then turned off the shower and ordered her to not let go while he moved them both somewhere more comfortable to continue their primitive dance of man and woman. He straddled the locker room bench with her still locked around him and gently lowered her back to the bench before resuming his efforts once more. Grace clung to him as he moved over her filling her over and over as she gasped and moaned his name as the heat spiraled out of control to a much more intense point than she had ever experienced in his arm, and he screamed out incompletion with her as her walls clenched and tightened around his shaft milking him until he had nothing left. For a moment he was worried that the condom wouldn't hold up and that his seed would spill into her.

They lay there for a few seconds while their racing hearts slowed, and Justin gently ran a warm rag over her just in case any of his soldiers had gone rogue. He wanted to keep Grace with him, and marry her one day, but he would never willingly impregnate her to do it risking her father's hatred and his parents rage at his actions. Grace blinked as she felt her dry panties being slowly pulled up her legs and over her nakedness before she felt something strange upon her inner thigh very near her privates that had been used for the first time by the only boy she had ever loved with all of her heart and she looked down her body at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Justin, what are you doing to me now? Wasn't that amazing sex enough for now," she asked as she tried to squirm away from him only to earn a sharp slap on her backside for moving?

"Don't move, I'm doing something special that will give you something to remember this night until it washes off anyway, " he said as he closed his black pen, and smiled at his handy work before handing her over her bra.

"What did you write on my inner thigh, Justin? It better not be something stupid or nasty," Grace asked?

"It's nothing bad, babe, just my full name and today's date October 23rd inside of a heart," he said as he handed her a pair of his jogging pants and one of his spare jerseys to wear in place of her soaked leotard.

"Justin, as if I could forget the day that my boyfriend popped my cherry," she laughed as she pulled on the offered clothes and frowned at him as he tossed her wet leotard into his gym bag with his shoulder pads, helmet, and his cleats.

They exited the school together for the last time and were greeted by the entire football team the flag core, and the entire pep squad wearing large grins upon their faces. "We wondered where the two of you had gone. Grace are you okay," Selene asked ?

"I'm fine thanks to a hot shower and Justin's warm clean clothes," Grace smiled as she cuddled close to Justin.

"OOOOOH, a hot shower! Should we be worried about how hot that shower got," Brax teased waggling his eyebrows suggestively?

"Just because she had a hot shower does not mean that I was involved. What happens between Grace and I is our business alone. One more word like that out of anyone else, and someone will get my fist in their face," Justin growled menacingly, making everyone laugh.

"Dude, you just answered our question. J.J. got laid at last, now maybe he'll lighten up," Brax laughed before Justin ripped his arm free from grace and tackled him to the ground before he was pulled off of him by five other guys from the football team.

"I warned you, Brax. Does anyone else want to run their mouths," Justin fumed?

"Justin, let it go! This is my last night here, I want to have as much fun as I can before I have to go home for the night," Grace said as she kissed him calming his mind instantly.

"Sorry babe, your right. Come on guys let's show Grace a good time," Justin smiled.

"Oh, Grace we managed to catch the ass who dumped that bucket of mud on you, and have a special treat for the two of you that you'll never forget every time that you see a flag," Tony smirked as Grace and Justin were suddenly blind folded and led over to the school flag pole where they could hear muffled screams before the blindfolds were removed. They both looked up to see none other than Wendy Budgey tied up like a roast and gaged with duct tape hanging from the top of the flag pole with her disheveled hair and skirt flapping in the breeze. Everyone laughed when Justin saluted and they left her hanging there as they moved to the student parking lot.

"That was an interesting way to handle her. Aren't you guys worried that you'll get expelled for hanging her up like that," Grace asked as she placed her flags in the bed of Justin's truck beside his gym bag?

"No, it wasn't us who put her up there. It was the coaches who did it," Arial said with a smile on her face, as everyone burst out laughing.

"Who want's pizza," Stella screamed from her convertible?

"Hell yeah, Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza," everyone chanted as they piled into the trucks and cars of those who had them .

The next morning, Justin was in a rotten mood. He hadn't meant to sleep in so late. He wanted to say good bye to Grace and watch her plain that was surely gone by now as it carried her away from him for at least a year before she would be close enough for him to make a trip to visit her. After dressing he trudged down stairs and flopped down into the sofa dejectedly when there was a knock at the front door. He ignored it not wishing to speak to anyone at that moment, and was surprised when he felt a familiar set of lips place a tender kiss upon his cheek. He spun around and leapt over the back of the sofa when he saw Grace standing there Dressed in a tight fitting pair of jeans with different colored velvet hearts sewed into the outer seam of the legs on both sides , a pink camo top and her white felt Stetson and black boots standing in his living room.

"Weren't you going to say good bye to me, Justin," she asked with a smile on her face?

"Grace, I-I thought that you had left already," he stammered with wide tear filled blue eyes.

"Not yet, my daddy is holding the equine transport jet, long enough for me to give General a good leg stretch before he gets tranked and locked into his transport stall. I thought that you'd like to take one last ride with me before I leave for Texas," Grace smiled as she opened the front door to reveal General tied to the stair railing of his front porch.

"Heck yeah, I want to ride with you," he smiled as he moved out onto the porch and untied the General from the porch before leaping into the saddle and holding his hand out to her with a smile on his face.

As soon as Grace's arms were around his waist he whirled General around and into a slow lope towards the airport with his metal shoes clopping in a rhythmical three beat across the pavement as they rode straight down the town's main street while their many friends followed them in their cars and trucks as they caught sight of J.J. and G.G. riding together one last time. When the airport came into view J.J. slowed General to a trot and then to a walk as they were allowed through the security gate out onto the tarmac riding towards the large Equine transport plane that was waiting for them with Sargent Lee Teller smiling as he stood at the end of the ramp.

Grace slid down and walked into the jet leading General as Lee Teller stopped J.J. from following to speak with him before Grace returned. "You know, she really loves you, Justin. I'm glad that she met you, and I hope that you stay in contact with her because I know that her heart will be shattered if you don't. Let all of her other friends know that her cellphone number will not change. It's a Houston Area code anyway. If you don't manage to meet up in college year after next, she'll be living in Houston because that's where she was born. Good bye Justin Keep up the good work on the field and maybe you'll go pro and will see us at all of your games after I retire," Lee smiled as he moved away as Grace ran back down the ramp and flung herself into J.J.'s arms kissing him passionately for what would be the last time for a long time.

"Don't forget me, Justin," she whispered.

"As if that will ever happen, babe. I've got your class ring, your flag core uniform, one of your flags, and loads of pictures of us together, to keep you firmly imprinted on my mind, not to mention the memory of your gift to me last night. Don't you forget me," he smirked as he led her to the stairs that would let her into the passenger part of the plane.

"I've got your class ring, your sweat pants, your jersey, and your signature and the date of our first time, as well as the memory of that night and loads of pictures to keep you close. You'd better call me, you stud muffin," she smiled as she kissed him one last time.

"I will call you every day," he called as she stepped to the door of the plain and waved to her friends and the Watts. I love you Grace," he called as the door was closing blocking her from his view!

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as the plane taxied down the runway, and picked up speed before lifting into the air carrying his girlfriend, along with his heart, far away from him. He made up his mind then and there that he'd remain in contact with her and would do whatever it took to make her his wife as soon as they were both out of college. His dreams of someday starting a family with her would be the only thing to carry them through that next year until college since when he attempted to call her a week after she had left, he found that her phone was regrettably temporarily suspended for some strange reason. He and the other's tried to E-mail her only to get back not even one reply from her. Instead they got a single word back in their inboxes that simply said Grounded. That was the last that anyone heard from Grace until their second week of college .


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N okay my lovelies comma I wasn't originally going to post this but I decided that I wanted to anyway that way you don't have to wait until Friday for an update LOL**

Chapter 5 Graduation Surprise

Grace was silent for the entire ride to Fort hood, despite the excited chatter of her little brothers who rode in the back seat of the truck that pulled her horse trailer, and sighed deeply as she watched the buildings in the small Texas Town slip by. One street light away from the place where she was going to board her horse, she saw a small tattoo parlor and placed her hand over Justin's body art, in thought over doing something daring and perhaps a bit insane. She would have to be very careful to ensure that her parents didn't find out about the mark that she now intended to ensure never faded, or it would mean an extreme grounding of the kind that she'd definitely hate.

The next day when her father left her at the barn to ride General, she quickly saddled him and rode down to the tattoo parlor knowing that her parents would be busy all day with unpacking and Military business, not to mention working on getting her brothers and she enrolled into school. She tied her horse under a tree and walked calmly into the building knowing exactly what she wanted and looked around at the two tattoo artists to decide who would be more likely to allow her to have her boyfriend's signature made more permanent.

"Can I help you, miss," asked a woman with tattoo's all over herself wearing leather pants, and a black leather vest and lots of body piercings?

"Yes, how much would it cost to get a tattoo of my own design," Grace asked as she handed over her I.D. to prove that she was of proper age to make her own choices?

"That depends on how big it is. Do you have the drawing so that I can see it, and do you know exactly where you want your Tat Inked," the woman asked as she handed Grace back her I.D.?

"Well it's not exactly on paper, and it's already drawn out exactly where I want it, is there somewhere a bit less crowded where I can show you," Grace asked?

The male tattoo artist arched a black eyebrow and chuckled as his partner led the girl into a private room. Once the door was closed Grace unzipped her jeans and shimmied out of them along with her boots so that she could place her foot on a rung of the stool and give the woman a view of what she wanted made permanent. "That's nice, who drew it for you," the tattoo artist asked with a smile of appreciation?

"My boyfriend who lives in Wisconsin drew it to commemorate our last night together. How much will it cost me to make it permanent," Grace asked?

"For a tat of this size we charge about thirty, but I've been starving for a good story, so I'll make you a deal, girlfriend. If you tell me the story of how you let your boyfriend draw on you, I'll take half off of the price," the woman smiled.

"Agreed," Grace said as she braced herself .

Thirty minutes and a lot of pain, and boisterous laughter later, Grace walked out with the memory of her first time with Justin made permanent. Now all that she had to do was to get back to the stables without putting too much pressure on her inner thigh close to her panty line. A task that was made easier with the fact that she had ridden in one of her English saddles today . She galloped General back to the stables with a large smile on her face and felt like she could float She couldn't wait to speak to Justin, again, so that she could tell him what she had done, but regrettably it was not to be.

A week had passed and her tattoo was almost completely healed, when she was taking a shower and her mother burst into her bathroom needing to use the toilet badly. Her mother noticed the tattoo and screamed angrily while Grace dressed with her face a brilliant shade of crimson. When her father got home it got worse from there, as he promptly took away her cell phone making it so that no calls could come in except for calls from her parents, and made it so that the only people that she could call was either themselves or Emergency services. Her Internet was disconnected , and she was grounded from riding her horse for pleasure and competitions were not going to happen for the next year, until she either brought in an excellent progress report, or graduated and went away for college, whichever came first.

After a month of communication silence she finally managed to barrow her father's phone without his notice and sent out a text to all of her friends, that only contained a single word. GROUNDED! She then deleted the message, leaving it as if nothing had ever went out and walked herself down to the stables to talk to the only one who would listen to her now, the General. As the month ended, the Administration of her new school decided that she was too smart to remain a student and she graduated early with the highest scores in that schools records. By this time her mother was driving her out of her mind, and she decided to go and speak to her father on the base that was only a block away from their home that she hated with a passion.

Lee looked up as there was a knock on the door and smiled at his brilliantly smart daughter . "What's on your mind Princess," he asked as she entered the office and took a seat?

"Daddy, are you still angry with me for getting the tattoo," she asked?

"Not really, Grace, you were of legal age to do it, I just wish that you had not let Justin give you the idea by letting him sign your leg in such close proximity to your girly bits. It makes me wonder how much further you allowed that boy to go with you," Lee asked giving her a look.

"Daddy, you and mom were younger than I am now when I was born. I waited like you told me, until I had sex for the first time, and Justin wore a condom. We only did it that once the night before we left Wisconsin," Grace admitted feeling as if a large weight had been lifted from her body the instant that it was out in the open.

"Well, I thought that it might have been something along those lines. That explains the date written inside of the heart. Grace, you're an adult now rather your mother accepts it or not. You can make your own choices and I'll stand beside them. That said, what do you want to do now that you've graduated so early," Lee asked as he sat back in his seat and gazed at his daughter in expectation?

"Dad, do you think that I could start college now instead of next year," Grace asked hopefully?

"I think that I could arrange that princess. However I've been waiting for you to show up here. I've been wanting to give you your graduation presents for a while now. How about you and I go for a little ride out to see our old friends in Groom Lake," Lee asked with a smile upon his face that lit up the room?

"We haven't visited the Geek Squad in a long time daddy, do you think that they'll remember me," Grace asked with a smile on her face as her father got up from his desk and grabbed the keys to his Humvee?

"Princess only an idiot would ever forget you. This is going to piss your mother off, when she finds out what I've done, but I want you to be happy, and you haven't been happy since Wisconsin. We need to change that. Oh, which reminds me, I've unlocked your phone so that your friends will stop texting me begging me to let them speak to you. I've gotten texts from everyone except for Justin. Frankly I think that he was the only one smart enough to realize that the number that you texted that you were grounded from wasn't yours," Lee smirked making his daughters jaw drop upon realizing that she had been caught.

"It's okay, they had the right to know that you were grounded from communicating, and no, I didn't tell them why I grounded you. You can tell them if that's something that you want them to know," he laughed as they climbed into his Humvee. They drove for the next twenty one hours and fifty one minutes, to Groom Lake , a secret or in some cases not so secret Military base hidden just outside of Las Vegas Nevada and Lee woke Grace with a hot cup of coffee and a chocolate donut when the sun rose and she stretched sleepily. "I thought that you'd want a bit of coffee before we go and see the Geek Squad," he said with a smile as he handed her over the hot beverage.

"Thanks daddy, so what's my Graduation Present," Grace asked as they approached the base and her father handed over his security clearance and the Guard smiled recognizing his daughter instantly?

"I'm afraid that information is classified, Princess. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it," Lee smiled as he drove onto the base and straight for the entrance for the underground science labs and testing facilities. He didn't want her to see her present that was sitting right inside of the large underground garage so he blind folded her as he led her inside and placed a finger to his lips as they passed one of his old friends who was just putting the finishing touches on the very large state of the art red and black truck with millions of dollars' worth of experimental technology installed into it, and moved into the medical lab where the Military surgeon and the scientist that was responsible for a major part of his gift to his little girl were waiting.

"Grace do you trust me, baby girl," her father asked as he guided her down into a chair?

"Always daddy, why do you ask?"

"This will pinch a bit, but I promise that when you wake up, you'll feel loads better," her dad said as the surgeon, injected her with a fast acting drug that knocked her out within seconds. Grace came to a few hours later, and blinked her eyes as the room came into sharper focus than ever before.

Her dad was at her side the instant that she moved, and smiled down at her "How do you feel Princess?"

"Daddy, I never knew that you had such pretty hazel eyes," Grace said in shock over the fact that she could see her dad's eyes even though he wasn't as close as it would normally take to see something like that.

"You can see my eyes? What else can you see Princess," he asked excitedly?

"Daddy you're crying," Grace frowned upon noticing his tears of joy.

"How is this possible? All of the doctors that I've ever been to said that there was no way that I'd ever see. What about my Retina's are they fixed or replaced or something," she asked curiously?

"No, Princess, They haven't done anything to your retinas., but they're working on another project that may one day give you perfect vision," her father said as he helped her sit up.

"My vision looks great to me. It's not perfect," she asked?

"Not quite young lady. You are still technically legally blind without those glasses that you're wearing," The Doctor said with a smile as he held up a mirror to show her that she was wearing a pair of specially designed glasses.

"They may look like normal glasses but they are a specially designed scratch proof, shatter proof , glasses in viewed with top secret technology that works in tandem with the special cornea lenses that we've implanted into both of your eyes that will enable you to see the world around you in perfect twenty /twenty vision or better. You could run over those glasses with a tank and they'd be fine," the Doctor smiled as he pulled out a vision chart and pointed to each letter with a wand for her vision to be tested. After reading the final line upon the vision chart with a beaming ear to ear smile upon her face she leapt out of the chair and hugged each man in the room for the amazing gift of sight that she had been lacking all of her life since her premature birth years ago.

She was about to hug her father when he put up his hands and smiled. "Don't hug me or thank me just yet princess. This is only half of my graduation present to you. Follow us," he said as he left the room with the doctor and the scientist on their heels. They walked into the large underground testing Garage and though it was dark she could see the outline of something large in front of them as they stopped in the entrance from the labs. "Light it up boys," Lee called! All of the lights in the garage lit up and Grace turned away for an instant in shock over the brightness around her, and then was turned back by her father's hands on her shoulders just as four men in uniform and lab coats ripped a black cover from a large shiny new horse rig complete with a matching duly pickup truck that was painted red with black silloets of a running horse on the sides with the name of a farm called Lone Star farms.

Grace gaped in shock that turned to overwhelming joy as her father handed her a set of keys with a pink camo keychain with a dog tag attached to it that said ," with all of my love from your daddy on your Graduation. Love Dad." Grace through herself into his arms and cried with joy unlike anything that she had ever experienced in her life since she had met J.J. and her other friends in Wisconsin.

"Daddy, this is amazing, but why does it say Lone Star Farms on the side of the Truck and Trailer," Grace asked as she moved to check out her new rig?

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I? You're mother doesn't know about this, so you cannot tell her, that I know."

"Know about what dad," Grace asked puzzled as she entered the trailer living quarters and looked around to see that all of her clothes had been unpacked into the trailer along with her tack, laptop, flags, and other personal effects that she had sworn she had left in her room the day before?

"Grace, your mother has been unfaithful to me. I caught her in bed with another man while you and the boys were visiting your grandmother in Houston. I'm filing for a divorce, and because she broke the prenuptial agreement, she gets nothing accept for the house that we live in and the car that she drives. I've put aside accounts for each of you that will see all three of you well off and able to make whatever dreams that you have come true. There is a farm in Conroe Texas that I've purchased and placed in your name. I have also paid your tuition for all of the courses that you said that you wanted to take at Meredith Manor Equestrian College. General is waiting outside in his portable stall as we speak." he said as they exited the trailer and shut the doors that Grace had opened.

"Daddy," Grace said in tears again!

"No tears Princess, Maddington is waiting to teach you about the truck, and the technology installed. After that you are to take your driver's test and show them that you can handle this truck and trailer out on the test course. Once you pass, you'll be issued a Military grade driving license, that will never expire, and you'll load up the General and will tap the button that says school on your GPS and will drive yourself and General off to college to make me proud. Now get into that truck and get it done," Lee said as he wiped away a tear from his own eyes.

"Yes, Sir," Grace saluted before preforming an about face and leaping eagerly into the truck placing her seatbelt on the instant that her but hit the seat making Master Sargent Maddington laugh. An hour and fifteen minutes later found Grace and General on the road following the GPS directions on the fastest rout to her College and her new life and the freedom that she had never dreamt possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I had originally planned on doing this on JJ Watts birthday of March 22nd but regretfully I got my head stuck in writing another JJ Watt fan fiction that I just couldn't get out of my head anyway here is my birthday gift to JJ Watt if he ever happens to read anything that any of us right about him and to my fellow readers and JJ Watt fans I have completed the story and have decided to post the remainder of it here please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6 The Spark**

Justin went a complete year with no contact from Grace, and then during the second week of his first year at University he got a letter from an unnamed individual that was written on a letter head from Fort Hood Texas. It looked rushed, but it made him smile when he read it. His friends all gaped at him when he all but ran from his last class of the day that Friday and peeled out of the campus parking lot so fast that he left rubber on the pavement. Knowing now exactly where Grace was and that she was but hours away made his foot hit the floor and his speed reach the max that the truck could go on the open highway. At normal speeds he would have reached Meredith Manor Equestrian College within nine hours, but he managed to reach the college in half of that time arriving just as the sun was setting over the pictures campus.

He leapt from his truck upon seeing a black thoroughbred horse thinking that it was Grace with General only to be disappointed to find that it wasn't the same horse and slump. There were a group of young women whispering to each other and giggling madly as he approached and he heard a few of their comments as he drew nearer to them. "My god, would you look at the perfect confirmation on that stud!"

"I know, he's absolutely delectable," said another girl who looked as if she was picturing him without a stitch of clothing.

"I'd like to ride that stallion bareback all day and all night, said the third girl as he cleared his throat to get their attention off of their fantasies.

"Excuse me ladies, but do either of you know a lady named Grace Teller," he asked making their faces fall upon realizing that he was the no longer invisible boyfriend of G.G. Teller?

"Who doesn't know G.G. Teller, she's only the most experienced rider on campus who set records by passing all of the master riding courses in her first year of study last year." said one of the girls admiringly.

"Do you know where I can find her at this moment," Justin asked hopefully?

"The last time that we saw her she was in the Training arena with Dr. Meredith helping with what has to be the rankest horse ever to grace the training program," one of the girls said as she pointed out the large T shaped training barn and arena.

J.J. thanked the girls and sprinted for the arena. As he drew nearer and entered the barn he looked into each stall for General only to see that he wasn't housed within that barn at all. Fear crept up his spine as he thought of possible reasons why Grace would have left General behind as he moved towards the arena where he could hear a horse as it screamed angrily and tossed a rider into the end of the arena. He moved silently to the indoor bleachers and took a seat as he watched a familiar red head wearing a hunter green turtle neck sweater, cacky colored breeches, and tall black leather riding boots as she stood by the side of an older woman who spoke to her as the horse was caught and led over to them.

Grace felt a tingle go down her spine as if she was being watched and shook it off as she placed her riding helmet onto her head and stepped up to the horse carefully checking every inch of the horses tack to ensure proper fit and comfort for the horse before she placed her foot into the stirrup and placed her weight into the saddle only for the horse to run sideways at the contact. She removed her weight from the stirrup and walked the horse in a circle soothing it, before she bypassed the use of the stirrups completely and held her weight over the center of the saddle holding on to the front and back of the saddle as she let her body hang limply over the horses back.

This time the horse reared high and bucked a few times. Grace leapt from the horses back and walked him again stroking him and soothing him again, before she walked the horse over to her Professor, and removed the saddle along with her riding gloves tossing them onto the arena floor to the Professor's puzzlement and closed her eyes as she gently ran her hands over the horse feeling it's every muscle. From the stands, J.J. watched with a beaming smile on his face, as Grace rubbed and felt every inch of the horse, and then attached a long line and set the horse to moving around her in a large circle.

Dr. Meredith quirked an eyebrow as she looked through the horses paper work upon the clipboard in her hands and then watched as Grace stopped the horse and ran her hands over the horse again tutting to herself in disgust. "You've discovered the problem with him haven't you, Miss Teller," she asked curiously?

"Yes, Dr. Meredith, I believe that I know exactly what the problem with this horse is now," Grace answered with an angry expression upon her face.

"What have you found," Dr. Meredith asked?

"Has this horse been seen by a proper veterinarian prior to his arrival here, Ma'am," Grace asked calmly?

"Yes, Miss Teller you know that all horses are required to submit accurate records of their health. What have you found," the older woman asked?

"I've come across show horses with this problem before I came here, Dr. Meredith. This horse has had an injury to his back, he may be here for training but what he really needs is therapy., and an adjustment. He's acting out because he's in pain. I can feel the heat all through his back," Grace pointed out as Dr. Meredith removed her gloves and quickly moved to the horses side to place her hands where Grace was pointing out.

"I see, I'll inform the owners of the problem. If they choose to proceed, would you be interested in taking on his care and therapy," Dr. Meredith asked?

"Of course, I will, it will be an honor to help the poor boy get better," Grace smiled as she picked up her gloves and stuffed them into her boots.

"Very well then, I'll notify you of their dissection. You may go home for the evening, Miss Teller. Are you working the barn tomorrow," she asked?

"Yes, I have barn duty tomorrow, I'll be here early in gold barn this weekend," Grace said.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow and let you know what will happen with this boy. Oh, and Grace, once your barn deities are over tomorrow, please attempt to relax a bit, you tend to work yourself too hard. It's not a good thing dear," Dr. Meredith said as she led the horse from the arena with Grace following behind at a safe distance.

Grace had just passed the bleachers when she was grabbed from behind and a familiar voice whispered into her ear. "Have I ever told you how hot your ass looks in those English riding pants," Justin asked with a husky tone to his voice? The next thing that he knew he was flying over her shoulder and had landed hard on his back with her booted foot pressing uncomfortably down upon his throat with her riding spur inches away from digging into him.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but nobody talks to me like that, and nobody has the right to touch me except for my boyfriend, whom I doubt would be stupid enough to come up behind me like that especially since he hasn't fucking attempted to call me since I left Wisconsin," Grace snarled with her eyes narrowed in rage before she removed her foot and stalked off into the barn from the arena leaving a very shocked Justin to get to his feet rubbing his throat.

Before he could catch up to her she had leapt into a large red duly pickup truck locking the doors and starting the engine before driving across the campus towards the front gates. He ran for the front of the barn calling her name, only to see the tail lights of a large truck pulling out of the campus gates, and ran for his truck fearing that she had gotten a ride with someone. He followed the truck into the darkening night only to stop outside of a nice little cottage with a split railed fence around it and a small stable in the back yard. Grace got out of the driver's seat of the truck and placed a pair of gold rimmed glasses onto her face before she slammed the door and armed the alarm of the truck and stomped out to the stable where General was running around the pasture neighing happily.

J.J. ran up the driveway and called out to her to get her to stop. "Damned it Grace, Please stop, and listen to me for one second." Grace spun on him after unlocking the feed room and scowled at him with rage in her eyes.

"I've heard from every one of our old friends except for you. How do I know that you haven't been fucking Wendy Budgy's brains out in my absence? This is not the way that someone who claims that he loves a woman is supposed to act. Don't fucking even try to touch me, or you'll end up on the ground again, Justin! That's not a threat that's a promise," she growled as she wrenched the door open and started preparing General's feed for the evening.

"Grace, I haven't dated, touched or fucked any other girl since that night with you. Frankly I'm insulted and hurt that you think so low of me. Can you say the same," Justin snarled as he nodded his head in the direction of the strange truck in her driveway?

"What are you talking about, Justin? You're the only guy that has ever touched me, now you've insulted me," Grace raged

"Oh, really, then who's fucking truck is that in your drive and where is the fucker who drove you here," Justin raged jealously?

"Really, Justin, and to think that I'm blind without my glasses. Maybe you should have your vision checked. The only males on this property is General and you. As for it being a man who drove MY FUCKING TRUCK, as you call it, why does the driver have to be a man. I'm perfectly capable of getting around with no help from any man thanks to my dad. Move out of my way or end up with numb nuts," Grace growled incensed at his accusations!

"I can't believe that you're so jealous when you've never bothered to call me or even to shoot me an e-mail even once," Grace grumbled as she gathered hay for General's evening meal.

"I'm not jealous, and for the record I did try to call you, but every time that I did I got nothing except for an annoying message that said that your phone was not accepting calls. I didn't try to call anymore after that because I got busy with classes and all of the crap that goes along with Senior year. Can you please forgive me," he asked as he led General into his stall and latched the door before taking the hay out of her hands and placing it into the hay rack for her?

"Damned it Justin, my phone was only suspended until Christmas break because I was freed from being grounded after I graduated early. Didn't any of our friends tell you that I had called or ask that you call me even once, or do you expect for me to believe that it never came up," Grace asked as she dumped the feed into the feeder and turned it so that it was accessible to General who berried his nose in his feed and ate happily?

"They did bring you up and say that I should call but I just got too busy, and then I forgot," Justin said hanging his head in shame over how many times Grace had come up in conversation over the past year, and felt as if he had been slapped hard or sacked by a quarterback.

"So you admit that you forgot about me after you promised that you wouldn't. I gave you my virginity, I gave you my love and my heart, and I suffered being Grounded and embarrassed as hell when my mother discovered that I made your signature last forever, and this is what I get for giving in to you. I'm surprised that you even remembered where I was going to college," Grace snarled as she stomped passed him into the house.

"Babe, I'm sorry for that, I thought that I'd make up to you by surprising you. I got a letter that I think was from your dad, that told me that you'd like a visit at your college, so I drove like a mad man ignoring all speed limits just to see you again," Justin said as he pulled her into his arms and gazed down at her with longing in his eyes.

"Well I'm glad that you actually listened to my dad, but I'm still pissed at you. Get in here so that I can get a better look at you, It was dim in that part of the arena, Justin, I could have hurt you. You should have spoken up," Grace scolded him as she spun on him inside of the kitchen and crossed her arms angrily as he stepped inside and noticed her glasses for the first time.

"It was kind of hard to talk when you had your foot on my throat and a sharp spur at my neck. You wear glasses, and you were driving, how is that possible," Justin asked as he stepped to her side and looked down at her.

"Sorry about that, did I hurt you," she asked as she flicked on more lights and turned to him making him look up at the ceiling while she scrutinized his throat touching it with gentle fingers that sent chills up his spine and heat to his groin?

"No, I'll be fine, babe. There's so much that we need to catch up on, can I stay here with you over the weekend or, would you prefer that I find a hotel? Either way I want to spend as much time as I can holding you in my arms again," Justin said as Grace moved to the stove and put a kettle on for hot cocoa.

"Firstly you have to earn back the right to call me your Babe, Justin. As for your question, about the hotel, you might as well stay here, it gets really dark in this area at night, and it's not safe to go too far, unless you have GPS or you grew up here and know the roads better than the back of your own hand. Have you had anything for dinner? I kind of worked through the scheduled dinner on campus so I was thinking that I'd whip up some chicken alfraido for two if you are interested," she said as she rummaged through her pantry for what she needed?

"Wait a minute Grace! I just caught onto something that you said earlier in the stable. What do you mean you had my signature made permanent," Justin asked in shock? Grace smiled as she placed a pot of water onto the stove before she pulled her breeches down slightly and revealed her tattooed inner thigh to her boyfriend's eye.

"Holy fuck, no wonder why you got grounded. I take it that your family knows how serious it got between us," Justin asked as Grace grabbed a skillet and started to reach for the cutting board and a knife to prepare the chicken?

"My mother' suspects, more than she knows, since she was the one to discover it when she walked in on me in the shower a week after I got it done, I actually admitted the truth of everything to my dad after I graduated," Grace said as Justin took the knife from her and started to cut up the chicken into strips while the kettle started to whistle before she removed it from the fire and placed a saucepan onto the fire in its place, and started making the alfraido sauce.

"How did your dad take it? Did he want to kill me," Justin asked with a smirk on his face?

"He wanted to kill you when he thought that you had talked me into getting your name inked onto my inner thigh, but he accepted it when I told him that the idea was all mine because I wanted to keep the memory of that day for as long as I lived. He knows how much I love you even if you currently don't deserve that love," Grace said as she poured the hot water into two mugs and made cocoa for the two of them and handed a mug over to Justin.

"Do you still love me," Justin asked nervously as he brought the skillet of chicken to the stove and placed it over the fire before grabbing the pasta and dropping it into the boiling water?

"You're here standing in my kitchen helping me cook dinner and will sleep with me in my bed for the entire weekend, what does that tell you, you big blue eyed Stud Muffin," Grace laughed finally giving in to the emotions that Justin's mere presence has always had upon her? Justin burst out laughing along with her as the thoughts of the three girls from earlier and their comments came back to him suddenly.

"What's so funny," Grace asked as she stirred the sauce?

"I met three girls earlier who pointed me to where you were in the school campus. They were talking about me as if I was a horse instead of a man. It wasn't until the last of the three made some comment about how she'd like to ride a stud muffin all day and all night, that I realized that they were hitting on me. Are those girls actually friends of yours, because if they are you need to have a long chat with them about hitting on your boyfriend," J.J. said as he moved the simmering chicken with a spatula.

"That must have been Britany, Lucy, and Carmon. They're like the door knobs of the campus every male student has had a turn if you know what I mean," Grace laughed as she tested the pasta to see if it was done yet.

They both burst out laughing as Justin set the table shaking his head. "Grace, Gods I've missed you so much. It's been Hell without you in my life," Justin said as Grace drained the pasta and mixed in the sauce.

"I know, but at least you've come to see me like you' promised that you would while I'm here. I'm glad that you came, you'll have to remind me to call my father and thank him for reminding you," Grace smiled as she tossed the chicken into the pasta and then flipped it into a large serving bowl while Justin took the finished pasta to the table and grabbed a few bread sticks from a bag in the pantry and heated them in the microwave for a few seconds to make them warm and soft?

"You know how I feel about anything chocolate, babe, this cocoa is awesome" Justin smiled as she placed a fresh mug on the table beside his plate with a smile.

"Yes I do , that's why you get chocolate whipped cream, on top," she smiled as she took her seat while he served her a large portion of pasta and sat in the chair next to her so that he could touch her easily.

"This feels right, you and me together again. I can't make it every weekend because of football, but I'll pop in as often as I can. This is really good pasta, you're an awesome cook," Justin smiled as he ate his dinner and sipped at his cocoa

"Thank you, Justin, you're as sweet as always," Grace smiled happily.

"So, I know how hectic my schedule is, but what I don't know is anything about yours other than the fact that you've always had a pension for over working yourself. How often do you get a break," Justin asked as he smiled at Grace warmly?

"Let's just put it this way Justin, I'm a year round full time student , because I'm taking every course that they have to offer here. I actually own this house, because of that. You are lucky that you managed to catch up to me at all," Grace said as she got up abruptly and pulled a copy of her schedule out of her laptop case and handed it over to him. Justin's eyes bulged and he let fly a whistle as he read over her packed schedule. Even her weekends were kept pretty full. The only time off that her schedule allowed for was Sunday's when it seemed that her day didn't get started until twelve thirty in the afternoon and it only lasted for about an hour or two before the rest of the day was free.

"Damned it Grace, why do I get the feeling that Sunday's were forced on you," Justin frowned as he handed her back the extremely busy schedule?

"Because it was forced on me. Dr. Meredith loves my enthusiasm, and my strong and disciplined work drive, but she insisted that I take it easy on Sunday's and even threatened to expel me from the school if I didn't consent to it. I'm here all year round because I have nothing better to do with my time, and It's a waste of gas to travel home with my horse only to be there for a few months before I have to travel back to the school. That's why I've passed all of the Riding Master Programs so fast," Grace said.

"That Dr. Meredith is right you need more time off, but you're as stubborn as your dad, I guess," Justin smirked. "I guess that means that I probably won't be able to see you as much as I want to That sucks but I can try to e-mail you and shoot you a text message if you'll update what I have for you, " Justin said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled to her name. Grace peered at the phone over his shoulder and shook her head.

"Well Justin, the only thing that I haven't changed is my name. My new e-mail is LoneStarLady99 , and my phone number is 832-898-4352. I can't promise that I'll always answer the phone but I always attempt to return calls or E-mails," Grace said as she carried their dinner plates to the sink and rinsed them before placing them into the dishwasher.

"I'll take what I can get. Do I really get to sleep in your bed," Justin smirked with his blue eyes taking the color of a stormy sea as thoughts of what he'd very much like to do instead of sleep flooded into his mind?

"There's only one way that you're going to find out," Grace said as she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and squealed as she dodged his arms and ran through the house into her bedroom and slammed and locked the door to the bathroom in his face.

"Why do you run, and lock me out? I'll still be here when you get out of there you know," Justin laughed ?

"it's a surprise," came her reply from the other side of the door making him laugh and plop himself onto her bed with a smile.

Justin slid into Grace's warm bed in nothing but his silk boxers just as the bathroom door clicked, and watched as she crossed the bedroom floor in nothing but his high school jersey. She smiled as she slid into bed beside him and Kissed him passionately making him groan with pleasure as her hand slid down into his silk boxers and gently stroked his rapidly stiffening organ. " Grace, I don't think that you should do this I haven't got any condoms," Justin moaned as she continued to kiss her way down his neck and her fist grasped him a little harder making him gasp.

"I've been dreaming about you for months, Justin, I'm on birth control, and I know that you haven't been with anyone else, so you're clean of anything that I wouldn't want to catch. That said, if you don't take me right now, I'm going to show you how it feels to be a horse," Grace said as she pulled down his boxers allowing him to spring out before she lowered her lips to his groin and began to lick and suck at him as if he were a sweet desert making him moan louder at her actions.

He pulled her away as his orgasm built in an attempt to calm himself and ripped his old jersey over her head before pushing her onto her back and kissing every inch of her naked body while his fingers began to work between her legs. Once he reached the tattoo on her inner thigh, her legs were trembling as she moaned with pleasure. She was about to complain when he removed his fingers only to scream out his name and dig her fingers into his hair as he latched his lips around her center and sucked hard making her hips buck as her orgasm boiled. She screamed out again as he plunged his tongue into her hot folds and sucked greedily as she came undone spilling her fluids into his mouth uncontrollably.

"Oh, God, Justin, I didn't know that you could do that," she gasped as she tried to calm down from her orgasm.

"That's nothing babe, little J.J. missed you, he said as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and slid into her hard hitting her sweet spot making her scream in shock.

"Oh, yes, Damn, Justin, take me,' she screamed as he pumped into her harder and deeper making his balls slap against her backside as he moved in and out of her.

"Tonight you're mine, to take as I want," If you still want to ride me like a horse you can do that tomorrow," Justin growled as he pounded into her enjoying the way that her breasts bounced and the perfect O shape of her mouth , not to mention the way that her voice sounded as she called out his name over and over again late into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Promises for the Future

The next morning the alarm clock screamed in Justin's ear making him cringe, as he rolled over and slammed his hand down onto the clock with a groan. He rolled back over to pull Grace back into his arms to wince as the bedroom light was turned on and he was blinded trying to clear his groggy morning vision. She was sitting on the side of her bed slipping her feet into slippers and screamed as he pulled her back down to rest her head on his chest and held her down with one strong arm around her torso. "Justin, I have to get up, I've got things to do," she complained as he smirked at her.

"It's four thirty in the morning Grace, what do you have to do this early that can't wait until the sun is up? Besides I saw your weekend schedule, remember," he asked?

"I've got to feed General his morning grain, take a shower and make breakfast, and then I've got to get to the campus to preform my duties in the barn," she said as she turned her head to look into his smiling face.

"What time are you expected to be on campus," Justin asked?

"I've got to be there by six thirty. I normally ride General there at a walk so that he isn't worn out and I can use him to get from place to place around the campus grounds on the weekends," she said as she tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"Nope, not happening this time! Here's how it's going to go down when I'm here. General will take a later breakfast and you'll turn him out in the pasture for the day after our shower. I'm taking you out for breakfast, and will drive you to school," Justin smiled as he began to fondle her breasts with gentle hands plucking at her nipples until they grew hard.

"Justin, you're not my husband, and I don't have to listen to you if I choose not to do so," Grace laughed as she swatted his hand as if he was a petulant child.

"Hum, I'd like to change that," Justin smiled as he released her and rolled off of the bed as naked as the day that he was born and rummaged in his duffle bag for something while Grace left the room and slipped into the shower to bathe. He slid into the shower with her seconds later and quickly pinned her against the wall making her gasp as he lifted her feet from the ground to take her the same as he did on their first day that felt so long ago, and he smiled as she gave into his demands and moaned his name as he thrust into her and kissed her passionately.

"Damn, Justin, what is it about you and showers that makes me lose all comprehensive thought and reasoning," Grace panted as Justin's lips lavished her neck while he drove her to distraction with his hands holding her in place and his manhood thrusting into her in the most delightful way making her moan out his name?

"I don't know why shower's effect you like that , but I know what they do to me," Justin smiled as she dug her nails into his back and called out his name as he hit her most sensitive spot over and over again.

"OH, GOD, JUSTIN, WHY DOES SHOWERS MAKE YOU SO , OH, , JUSTIN, I-I'm going to," she screamed out as the intense heat built to an uncontrollable fire within her.

"I like the way that the water droplets, hang on your naked skin, and it makes me hard thinking of how I'd like to lick and kiss every drop from your body," he grunted as her walls tightened around him tipping him over the edge along with her.

Once they had both completed with screams of ecstasy he released her from the shower and gave her backside a playful slap as he shampooed his own hair and cleaned himself up using her razor to shave his face in the shower. "Grace, I left a little something special for you on the counter on top of your body towel," he called after her from the shower. Grace found the ring box and opened it to find a beautiful platinum diamond ring that was in the shape of two loops that had no beginning and no end, with a note rolled tightly and sitting within the circle of the ring. She opened the note and attempted to read the note only to hear Justin's voice reading it out loud over her shoulder as he held her close to his wet body with his mouth inches from her ear.

"It seems like only yesterday that you walked into my world. I will love, cherish, and honor and protect you from now until eternity if you would wear this ring and marry me after we graduate from college, given I am able to earn your father's approval and blessing to do so. Grace Gwenivear, Teller, will you marry me, and become my Mrs. Watt, the future mother of my children and the queen and ruler of my heart until the day that I die," Justin asked as Grace turned in his arms and held out the ring to him with tears in her eyes?

"Put it on for me, my hands are shaking too hard, I don't want to drop it. Yes, Justin, if my father approves and gives you his blessing, I will marry you after college," Grace said as he gently slid the ring onto her finger before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard before he picked her up and sat her on the counter top placing himself between her legs as he took her again never removing his lips from her body.

By the time that they finally got out of the house General was neighing and rearing angrily in his stall over the lateness of his morning meal. Justin clipped a halter and lead rope to him and led him from the stall out into the paddock while Grace made up his breakfast grain and carried it out to the pasture. "Sorry boy, you get the day off, Justin said as he removed the halter and hang it upon the hook right inside of the stable out of General's reach as Grace poured his feed into the trough and fluffed his hay for him.

"We're not going to have time for a sit down type of breakfast, Justin, I don't want to be late," Grace said as they walked to his truck and he helped her into the passenger side.

"How many people work with you in your barn today, Justin asked as he slid behind the wheel and pulled out of the drive?

"Five and Dr. Meredith is supposed to stop by this morning, why do you ask," Grace asked puzzled?

"How does donuts and coffee for everyone sound to you," Justin smiled as he pulled into the drive thru of the local donut shop with a smile on his face?

"Coffee sounds wonderful," Grace smiled before he placed a rather large order. They arrived at the red barn just as everyone was starting to worry about where Grace was and why she wasn't present.

"Where's Grace," Dr. Meredith asked as she entered the barn taking notice that the barn office was empty?

"We haven't seen her yet Ma'am, I hope that she's alright," said Gretchen Wilson as she pushed a wheelbarrow into an empty stall to clean it.

"It's not like her to be so late. Usually she's the first one here. I hope that General is alright," Veronica said as she cleaned out the feed and water buckets from each stall one at a time.

"The General is fine, my fiancé came over last night and figured that he would assist me in giving General a weekend off. He also insisted on acting as my personal driver and brought all of you coffee and donuts," Grace said as she opened the donut box with a smile as Justin joined her with the tray of coffee's.

"How nice of him," Taylor said as he instantly grabbed a cup of coffee and a coconut donut and took a grateful bite.

"Dr. Meredith, this is my fiancé Justin Watt. Justin, this is Dr. Meredith the Owner and director of the college," Grace introduced as she handed out donuts while Justin handed out coffee.

"Thank you for watching out for Grace's wellbeing and for thinking of us all by bringing coffee and donuts, Justin. Did you happen to bring any strawberry cream doughnuts," Dr. Meredith asked with a smile as she took the offered cup of coffee?

"Yes, Ma'am I believe that these on the end are the strawberry ones," he said as he pointed them out and handed Grace her coffee.

"I've been telling Grace for quite some time that she pushes herself too hard. Will you be staying in the area long Mr. Watt," Dr. Meredith asked?

"No Ma'am, I'm a student at Wisconsin University. Once football season starts I'm afraid that my visits will be fewer and far between. I haven't seen Grace for a while and so I thought that it would be a nice surprise to pay her a little visit. As for her pushing herself too hard, I'm afraid that she's always been that way ever since I met her. Her father's in the Military so she gets it from him," Justin smiled as Grace rolled her eyes at him.

The rest of that weekend went much the same. Justin watched while Grace did her thing at the school every day, they dined out for breakfast, and Lunch and spent their night in each other's arms until they collapsed with exhaustion. By Sunday evening Justin was firmly debating on dropping out of college and remaining with Grace, but she'd have none of it and told him that no future husband of hers was a quitter, even if it was for love. If he wanted to earn her father's blessing he'd have to prove to him that he could take care of Grace. So it was that Justin kissed his beautiful Fiancé and returned to his own college promising to call her as often as he was able, and to get with her when his schedule permitted.

Regrettably their weekend visits were very few, and by early 2009 J.J. was depressed when he was no longer able to get in contact with his fiancé Grace. He started to worry about her and had hell concentrating. He had taken a chance and missed the practice for the last game of the season to drive up to Grace's college only to find that she had taken her final course and had earned her Master's Degree in Training and Equine Therapy. Thus he returned from that very short trip with mixed emotions. He was proud that she had accomplished what she had set out to do, but he was worried with the absence of hearing her voice.

Then fait smiled upon him and he grew extremely excited when it was announced that his college team would be traveling to Colleen Texas where Fort Hood was situated and his thoughts then turned to the one person who could give him what he needed. Colonel Lee Teller had been in a funk ever since he had walked in on his wife with another man, and had quickly divorced her leaving her with nothing. The children were all grown and His sons were now in College while his daughter was making a name for herself in the horse world as one of the top trainers, Breeder, and Competitor of the finest Thoroughbreds, Arabians, and Quarter Horses in the Country. He sighed upon thinking about her and jumped when there was a knock at his office door.

"Excuse me, Colonel, but there is a young man here by the name of Justin James watt who wishes to speak to you. He says that it's extremely important," said his secretary from the door.

"Show him in, Lutenent," Lee said feeling a smile slide onto his face as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out his most precious possession. Justin entered the office looking larger and stronger than he did the last time that he had seen the young man, and he smiled brightly as he moved to shake his hand only to gape when the older man pulled him into a hug with a smile on his face.

"Grace said that you might pay me a visit when you got the chance, Justin. I'm glad to see that she was not disappointed in you. Judging from that look on your face, I'd say that you're worried about her, would I be right," Lee asked as he gestured for Justin to take a seat?

"You've heard from her, sir," Justin said in relief?

"Yes, I hear from her at least twice a month. Her schedule is tight since she's started her horse business in Conroe Texas," Lee smiled at the look of relief upon Justin's face.

"What happened to her phone, sir? I've been trying to get hold of her for all of last year and half of this one," Justin said.

"I'm sorry about that, but we've made a few changes, since my divorce from her mother. Grace was so upset about it that she had her number changed and made unlisted. The only people who know where she lives is myself, a few of my most trusted friends from various bases that I've been stationed at, and her brothers. Justin, I'll give you both her home address and her phone number to you, but you have to be very careful that her mother does not recognize you, and follow you to her home, or Grace will flip out and go mental over it. She hates her mother for what she did behind my back and how she's always treated her as if she was helpless and weak because of her visual impairment."

"As for the question of if I will give you my blessing to marry my daughter, I have three conditions for giving you my blessing and approval," Lee said as he pulled the velvet box out of his desk drawer with a smile .

"I love her, with everything that I am, sir. I'll do anything that you ask of me," Justin said as he sat up straighter in his chair and waited for his future father-in-law to speak.

"Good to hear Justin, firstly son, I want your word as a gentleman that you will do whatever it takes to keep her happy , and safe from harm. Since I've left her mother with nothing and since she is the oldest of my three children she has a rather large insurance policy upon her and every animal that she owns. If anything ever happens to me she stands to inherit more than even my ex was aware that I even had. For that reason I fear that my ex may try to harm her or worse to gain control of her and everything that she has."

"I'm about to be deployed in a few days and I'll feel worlds better knowing that someone will be keeping a protective eye upon her," Lee said as he shook with rage upon thinking of his ex-wife and her traitorous ways.

"I'll give my life to keep her happy and safe. I'd kill for her if it was needed no matter the cost," J.J. said with his eyes going cold as ice.

"Good, man, Justin. Secondly I want you and her to use these rings for your wedding rings. They belonged to my parents, and were meant to be passed down to my first born child upon his or her wedding day. They've been in my family since the early eighteen Hundreds, and I will be proud to know that they will be upon your hands until the day that your first born child will be of age to be married," Lee said as he handed the box over to Justin who opened it reverently and took note of the quality of the two Platinum bands with Celtic markings and the infinity sign engraved into them.

"It's an honor that you trust us with something this precious sir. I'm honored to carry on your family tradition," Justin said as he closed the box and placed it carefully into his inside pocket of his coat.

"Alright, now we come to the most important condition that you must agree to before I will allow you to make my only daughter your wife. I know that you're still in college, and that you and Grace had agreed to wait until both of you had graduated, but, I've talked her into this for my own peace of mind. You can have a proper wedding upon your graduation once you've caught up to her, but I absolutely insist that you and she are married before you leave this base via Proxy wedding. She's already signed the marriage license and the proxy wedding certificate. All that is needed is for you to sign the wedding license and to say your vows before our on base Chaplin. Grace recorded her vows and the answers to the questions to make it easier for you to go through with. Will you go through with this for both of us," Lee asked.

Justin took the marriage license and signed it before he got to his feet, with a determined expression upon his face, and nodded to Lee who led him directly to the Chaplin. It was strange attending the Proxy wedding with his new father-in-law holding Grace's picture and the recorder with her voice upon it making it play her responses just at the right time. That night J.J. stepped into the football field with his marriage certificate his placed in his breast pocket of his leather coat, and his wedding ring upon his finger, with a spring in his step as his father-in-law watched the game that got him noticed by the NFL before he was sent off to Iraq to fight a war that nobody knew if they would return from.

It took J.J. one more year before he graduated from college, and then he found himself being scouted by the Houston Texans. He was drafted to join the Texans in 2011 / Round: 1 / Pick: 11, and smiled as he not only found Grace's rather large and impressive farm in Conroe, but when he purchased two nice homes across from it, in the hopes of catching her when she came home from her travels around the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Open Your Eyes

For the years that J.J. was still in college and onward, Grace was constantly on the road with two of her best friends who also happened to be her neighbors. She never really watched anymore of the news broadcast then the weather forecast because of her business, and so her friends were shocked when she sat with them at their breakfast table and actually stopped them from changing the channel when a familiar face suddenly appeared on the screen. She smiled widely upon realizing that her Fiancé was now so very close to her and prayed that he had managed to get her father's approval and had gone through with his request before he had been deployed.

When she had time to do so, she made every effort to attend his Home Games and ensured that she was always sitting in the stands right behind his usual place upon the team bench, not that he stayed there very long. During every game her heart leapt each time that he'd run passed or walk to take a seat to rest, only to fall when his eyes never met her own. She had even followed him from the game once in an attempt to make him see her but he always seemed more then distracted and never noticed her as she drove behind him almost the entire way to his home which turned out to be directly across the street from her own home.

From that day, she tried extra hard to get him to notice her, . It started with hand delivering to his front door a large basket of her famous Rocky Road, Cookies, and her triple chocolate almond and walnut fudge that she knew was his favorite sweet treat. She'd stand on his doorstep and would ring the doorbell until her patients would go thin, and her watch would beep on his birthday's and Christmas just to get no reply and would be left with no choice but to simply leave the gift upon his front porch before she would be called upon to take care of pressing business for the day. This left her depressed and thinking that all that J.J. had ever wanted from her was her body, and that perhaps he truly didn't care about her. The only thing that kept her from removing her engagement ring was her hope that he'd wake up and open his blue eyes and notice her.

She had taken to practicing her flag routine in the front outdoor arena every morning at dawn rain or shine, in the hopes that Justin would notice her, but unfortunately it wasn't him who finally took notice, but his siblings and parents who lived directly across from her outdoor arena one morning before a performance that would lead to something that would open J.J.'s eyes for certain although she didn't realize it at the time.

J.D. Watt was the first person up that morning and had simply stepped outside to fetch the morning paper, when his eyes saw a sight that he hadn't seen since he was ten years old, and he screamed as he ran back into the house startling his mother making her drop her cup of coffee all over the kitchen floor as he came to a sliding stop muttering and pointing excitedly. "J.D, Christ son, was that necessary," his mother scolded as she tossed a dish towel down on the floor to sop up the spilled coffee?

"Sorry mom, but you and dad aren't going to believe who I just saw across the street, just now," J.D. said as he grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her from the kitchen and slammed into his groggy father before grabbing him and dragging both of them out to the front porch with his little brother on their heels.

He pointed across the street where Grace was standing in the center of the outdoor arena dressed in J.J.'s old high school jersey spinning a set of flags in a familiar routine that made the Watt family's jaws drop the instant that they saw it. After all of the years that had passed they had no idea that they had moved in right across from Grace's home. They ran across the street excitedly and made it to the rail of the outdoor arena making Grace's farm hands give them puzzled looks just as the music stopped and Grace had caught the flags in each hand, before they made her turn by shouting, 'Touch Down Pirates, at the top of their lungs, making her drop the flags in shock.

Grace smiled warmly as she gathered up her flags and ran across the arena to greet the Watt family after so long. "Mr. and Mrs. Watt, T.J., Derick, It's been so long since I've seen you all. Where's J.J. today, I've been trying to speak to him ever since you all moved to the neighborhood. He's harder to catch up with than I am," Grace laughed.

"Firstly dear, you're our future Daughter-in-law. Call us either Connie, and John, or Mom and Dad, if you'd prefer. Secondly J.J gets around almost as much as you do. I'm surprised that he hasn't noticed that it was you who kept on bringing him his favorite sweets and leaving them on his doorstep," Connie smiled.

"He's going to feel like kicking himself through a field goal, when we tell him that you've been living across the street from him all of this time," T.J. smiled.

"I'm sure that he will, But I don't want any of you to spill the beans on that fact. I want him to notice me on his own, and to see how long it takes him to get his helmeted head out of his ass, and to open his big blue eyes on his own," Grace said as one of her farm hands ran up and whispered something into her ear before taking her flags and running with them over to her truck and trailer that was now ready to leave the farm again.

"I'm sorry, but I've really got to get on the road now. Please promise that none of you will tell him until he actually brings me up and asks about me," Grace said as she backed away from the Watt family and quickly leapt into her truck with a smile before driving out of the driveway and down the road leaving them stunned.

"I didn't know that she got her sight back and could drive," Dereck said as they walked to the end of Grace's driveway and watched the large red and black horse rig fade into the distance.

"You heard her boys, don't tell J.J. about her living across the street, until he asked," John smirked.

"Oh, Dad, I hope that we're home when he finally realizes that she's there. The look on his face will be priceless," Derick smirked as he high fived his brother.

At that very moment The entire Texans team was in a meeting with their coaches, and the owner Rob McNare discussing ways to fill the seats since the team's performance had been less than stellar this season. "Boys, I'm thinking that the cheer Leaders is not enough to motivate all of you to want to win, and to draw fans into the stadium lately. Even our usual half time shows have been booed. What we need is a new Mascot, one that the fans can see , and something spectacular that will get the fans to flock back into the seats, and that will make you guys get your abnormally large heads out of your asses," Rob, raged as he stalked around the room.

"We've come up with a few Ideas, after attending last year's Rodeo, and witnessing something that nobody's ever seen before. The seats were absolutely packed on every night that our target draw was preforming. I have a meeting with the owner and rider of an animal that I believe would make the perfect mascot for our team later today, but before I go and meet with that person, I want you all to watch this video of her last performance and to tell me what you think,"" Rob said as he pressed the play button turning on the video of something that would prove to be a slap in J.J.'s face and would stick with him making him renew his efforts to find his wife who more than likely was unaware of the fact that she belonged to him.

His eyes widened in shock as there on the screen was Grace riding around the Arena preforming daring and dangerous stunts , not on a horse like he was used to seeing her, but on the back of a rather large bull with huge pointy horns. His eyes were glued to the screen and he blinked upon realizing that the meeting was now over and the screen was blank when his team mate tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Hay man, are you alright," Brian Cushing asked in concern?

"Um, yeah, I just kinda zoned out there for a second," J.J. said with an embarrassed blush upon his cheeks.

"Dude you more than Kinda, zoned out. It was like you were in another world completely through the entire meeting. I think that you need a stiff drink to clear your head. You'd better come with us to the club," Brian said as he pulled J.J. out of the chair and out of the meeting room.

"Thanks man, but no thanks, there's someone that I've got to speak to," Justin said as he ran from the building and attempted to follow MacNare only to lose him in the Afternoon Houston Rush hour traffic and pummel his steering wheel in rage. He drove home and ransacked his own home searching for the Address that his father-in-law had given him a few years ago and her phone number to groan when he realized that the paper that had her address was blurred and unrecognizable from getting wet because one of his team mates had gotten drunk and had used it for a coaster to place his beer on. He then snapped and ripped his cellphone out of his jacket and scrolled down to her number that her father had given him and groaned again when it went straight to a message that said that the Verizon customer that he was trying to reach was unavailable.

He wanted to scream until his voice gave out, but he knew that would solve nothing, so instead he flopped dejectedly into his favorite chair on the back patio and prayed to god that MacNare could talk her into helping the team draw in record crowds. It wasn't her thing, but maybe he would get lucky and once he had her he was determined to never let her go again. He fell asleep thinking about it, and didn't notice when her black and red horse rig and truck pulled into the drive across the street later that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A Crowd Pleaser

Three months passed and most of their games were on the road. J.J. hadn't seen or heard anything about MacNare's attempt to recruit the phenomenon known as J.J.'s wife, and his dreams were filled with the possibilities of her reaction when he finally met with her again. It had been a long road this time, and it was quite depressing knowing that his wife was so close and yet so far away from him. His game's suffered, and spirits were low. It was now yet again J.J.'s birthday, and yet again he was awakened by the insistent ringing of his doorbell, only to get to the door and find the same basket filled with his favorite sweet treats.

He didn't know what crazed fan had discovered his favorite treats, and it unnerved him to think that whoever it was that was leaving the treats knew exactly where he lived, and brought the treats for every birthday since the day that he had moved into the house in Conroe Texas, and every Christmas. It also bothered him that they never left a card to tell who had left the baskets, the only thing on the card every time that he found it was a date that always lingered in the back of his mind for some reason, and his team number that he had worn since he was in high school on the Pirates team.

He tried to think of anything else as he prepared himself for the game and stepped out onto the field on his home field that night and stood there with respect expecting to sing the national anthem with his team with Rob stepped up to the Microphone and made an announcement that would soon make the entire team fight harder than they ever had to earn more touch down's than ever before. "Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to all of you, and welcome to our visiting team the Vikings to tonight's game. Before we get the show on the road and start the game with the singing of our national anthem, the Houston Texans are proud to introduce our new team mascot, and his rider who will perform during half time this evening and will also give you all something to scream and cheer for with each touchdown that your Houston Texan's make at every home game that we play from this day on."

"Please help me and the team in welcoming our new mascots Big Tex and The Lone Star Lady," MacNare screamed as drums beat out a dumb roll, and an athletic woman dressed in a white sparkling skin tight jump suit flipped out of the tunnel with the State and U.S. flags twirling and spinning to land standing on top of one while she spun and twirled the other.

"Hello, Houston! Big Tex and I are honored to be here tonight to help our home team find the will to bring home the win. However I'm afraid that Big Tex is a little shy, in front of large crowds. I'd like all of you to help coax him out, so that we can get this show on the road," Grace said to the crowd making J.J.'s jaw drop and his cup become extremely uncomfortable upon watching her.

"I need you all to stand up and sing his favorite song to make him feel not so scared and let him know that you love him. Sing it with me now! The stars at night, are big and bright," Grace sang out loudly and proudly before letting her Texas flag spin in one hand as the crowd clapped out in unison four times, before finishing the lyric of the song filling the arena with song.

"Deep in the heart of Texas," they sang out, as then there was the bellow of a large black bull that was wearing or it appeared to be painted on its head and horns the Texan's Logo, ran into the arena and slammed his horns into the flag that Grace was standing on giving everyone an instant heart attack as she flipped into their and landed on his back catching both flags and preforming daring stunts before running to the center of the field and coming to a sliding halt between the two teams standing on the bull's back holding both flags one in each hand before she belted the national anthem bringing tears to everyone's eyes.

The crowd was on their feet screaming every time that the Texan's made a successful play, and their cheers went wild when they made their first touchdown late in the first quarter and gasped as the bull rider suddenly burst out onto the field and strange long flowing tails that flew from her legs and arms suddenly changed color and took the form of their team Logo on a field of dark blue never losing its shape as she flipped and twisted while the bull ran a lap around the perimeter of the field on the special dirt track that had been installed while the Texans had been away playing other games.

J.J's jealousy spiked and he enjoyed tackling and sacking every opposing player who had dared to comment on what they'd love to do with the Texans Mascot handler and stunt woman. He was smirking with every man that he took down praying that his impact would leave a lasting impression on them. The number of touchdowns sored on the Houston side as the entire team was enjoying the show that their newest team member was putting on every time that they made it happen. Before they knew it, it was half time, and instead of pulling them into the locker room for their break and pep talk as was normal MacNare and their coaches insisted that they watched the half time show so that it would inspire them to new heights.

The Crowds were on their feet again as the Distance began to play over the loud speakers while Big Tex and his rider rocketed around the perimeter of the field with the stunts growing more and more daring with each lap around the track. "Damned, She's flexible as hell. I wonder if she's that flexible in bed, " Arian said before he was suddenly grabbed from behind and strong arms locked around his neck cutting off his air supply, as J.J. snarled with rage at his words.

"That's my wife that you're fantasizing about, Foster you fucking perv. I'm warning you now if you ever say anything like that about her again, or if any of you dare to even think of touching her in any way, I'll rip off whatever part of your body that you touch her with, and shove it up your ass until it sticks out of your mouth," Justin snarled as he released Arian allowing him to fall to his knees gasping for air.

"Whoa, man, J.J. chill, he didn't know that she was your old lady man," Brian said as he and Brandon grabbed him by the arms and tried to make him calm down before there was blood shed.

"Yeah, man, we didn't even know that you were married. She's never at your house, man," Brandon said .

"My wife's work schedule is tighter than mine. We haven't even slept in the same bed in god knows how long. A problem that I intend upon remedying later tonight after we win this game. She really loves it when I win, it's one thing that turns her on, more than watching her ride does for me," J.J. smirked.

"Man, you are one lucky dude, your wife is smoking hot," Arian said after he had swallowed a large gulp of gater aid.

"Arian," Justin growled in warning.

"No man he's right, she's literally on fire man, look," Brian pointed making J.J. look out to the field where it looked like his wife's outfit was on fire. The flags that she was now spinning as she rode were burning around the edges of the flags and he gaped at the Elevated danger level of her stunt.

"Holy shit, she's never done that before," J.J. said in clear shock as the music ended and the flames extinguished as if they had never been there when she came to a stop in front of the team and addressed the crowds who were screaming wildly.

"Do you want more of the magic and heart stopping action that is Big Tex and I," she asked the crowds who screamed loudly at her question? Well, if you really want more, than you need to tell your team what you want to see. Say it loud, say it proud, TOUCHDOWN TEXANS," she screamed as she held and spun the Texan's flag as she danced around on the back of the bull! I don't think that they heard you down here on the bench. WHAT DO YOU WANT," she screamed whipping the crowds into a frenzy?

"TOUCHDOWN TEXANS, TOUCHDOWN TEXANS, TOUCHDOWN TEXANS," the crowds chanted loudly leaving their team no doubt that they wanted more.

Grace's outfit took on the colors and design of the Texans logo as she smiled and rode out of the arena until another touchdown was called for the Texans, and noticed though she wasn't wearing her glasses that the eyes of every member of the Houston Texans was on her as she rode from the field with a large smile on her face. Each touchdown that they made that night brought J.j. more joy and more hope of the night to come as the game wound to a close. It was now the bottom of the final quarter of the game and as he ran across the goal line with the opposing team on his heels with the ball in his hands he barely heard the scream of Texans Win, through the cheers and the rush inside of his head as he watched Grace flip and spin around the field one last time as the team swarmed onto the field and he was surrounded by his team, the coaches, and the reporters.

He struggled to get through the crowds and passed the reporters and the fans, to get to Grace before she left, and wanted to tackle each and every person who stood in his way but by the time that he made it from the stadium there was no sign of her at all. No Grace, No bull, no truck pulling a trailer for him to follow into the night, and he fell to his knees screaming in frustration at the loss of what he wanted more than any win. Was winning really worth it, if the one he wanted was not around to share it with him? He didn't think so. One thing was for sure though, he'd be ready to catch her at the next home game.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Hello Mrs. Watt

J.J. drove home feeling as if his night couldn't get any worse, and had just stepped into a cold shower when the shower door was ripped open and he screamed like a girl as his team mates snapped his bare backside with a towel. "Dude, you scream like a chick," Brian laughed as J.J. snatched the towel from him and stalked out of the shower scowling at his team who had managed to get into his house.

"How the fuck did you ass holes get into my house," he snarled as he snatched his boxers off of his dresser and stepped into his closet?

"You left the door open, man, you're lucky that it was us that noticed it and not some Horney crazed fan," Arian smirked as he tossed J.J.'s football in his hands.

"I could have you all arrested for tres passing, you know," J.J. growled as he stomped from the closet in a polo shirt and a pair of jeans with his Nikes in his hands?

"You could do that, but you won't because we're taking you out for your Birthday and to celebrate our awesome win," Brandon said as he and Arian tossed J.J.'s football back and forth across the room until Justin had gotten to his feet and angrily snatched it from the air.

"You idiots are worse than my little brothers. I don't feel like going to party at the club tonight," Justin said in a grouchy tone.

"Well, we'd consider leaving you alone if your wife was here with you, but since she's not here, and it looks like you're not getting laid tonight, you really don't have a choice," Brian said as the three men got behind J.J. and pushed him from his room and out of the house, making him get into one of the many cars that was waiting filled with his other team mates.

"Really guys, I'd rather stay home and try to get some sleep," J.J. protested.

"All alone, in that large cold, California King sized bed. That's just a crime man. If it were me and that hottie that you call your wife was mine and ignored me, I'd have every one of our team's cheer leaders naked in that bed and would screw every one of them making sure that they all screamed loud enough that she noticed," Arian said earning a black eye from J.J.'s fist for his thoughts.

They were so into making J.J. have fun on his birthday that nobody noticed the red and black truck that followed them with another blue truck behind it that held the Watt family and the Runyon family who had made special plans together to surprise Justin. He had no idea that his wife had planned the whole thing because she was tired of attempting to get his attention only for him not to notice, until tonight's game, where she knew that he had seen her. She was glad that she had managed to get out of the stadium before he had , so that she could have everything ready for the surprise that would rock their worlds.

At the club the liquor flowed freely and the music blared, as men and women danced , and some fought because they were too drunk to care. J.J. had just been handed his sixth double shot of tequila when a slender hand wearing two familiar rings grasped the drink from his hand and it was lifted over his shoulder drained and slammed down on the table as Connie Watt placed a large decadent Chocolate cake with twenty six candles blazing on the top of it. "Mom, what, the, how did you guys find us," J.J. slurred as two slender hands rubbed his shoulders relaxing the tension from his large shoulders?

"Easy son, we followed you," John smiled as two other people that he didn't recognize appeared at his side along with his little brothers.

"I told you that I didn't want a party," He growled as the hands continued to rub his shoulders and neck making him feel as if he wanted to melt.

"We know that but this wasn't our idea. Now shut up, close your eyes, and blow out your candles and make a wish," his brothers said in unison.

"Why, it won't come true," J.J.s sighed? "Whoever's rubbing my neck and shoulders, could you please stop, I'm getting sleepy," he complained as another shot was placed in front of him?

He reached for the shot and blew out the candles before he blinked in shock as his drink was taken from him yet again, and was slammed back and placed on the table before his chair was spun around to make him look directly into the hazel eyes of the very person that he had wished to see since before that night had begun. "How much tequila have you drank tonight Justin? Hasn't anyone ever told you that too much tequila will make your clothes come off," Grace smirked making Justin's eyes bulge and his jaw drop as he looked her up and down in amazement at her closeness?

She was dressed in a strapless wrap dress that fastened just above her left hip with a glittering heart shaped fastening pin. Her skirt of the dress stopped just below mid-thigh, and she was wearing a strappy pair of black stiletto heels , with a silver ankle bracelet upon her left ankle that had a Texans charm that hang just right upon her ankle bone. Her flowing red hair was down and slightly curled at the ends just the way that he liked it, and in her ears was two different earrings in silver. In her right ear was the number ninety nine dangling at the level of her jaw. In the other ear hanging at the same level was a silver and gold Texans bull head.

Justin was speechless, and gaped like a fish until Grace held out her hand to him. "Please excuse us for a moment, I think that my husband needs some fresh air to help bring him to his senses," Grace said as J.J. gently grasped her hand and allowed her to lead him outside to her truck where he promptly pinned her against the driver's side door and kissed her until her lips had gone numb, and her lips were red and swollen while she continued to run her hands over his neck and shoulders kneading his muscles until he was completely relaxed, well almost if you didn't count the hard muscle hidden within his pants that yearned to be free and buried deep within her.

"You, beautiful, sexy, insane, frightening, intoxicating, little thrill seeker. If you ever do that to me again, I'm going to have a coronary," Justin said between kisses as he grinded his hips against her yearning to rip open the back door of her truck and to take her right there, damned anyone seeing.

"Easy there my stud, trust me, considering that ring on your left hand, you won't be sleeping alone tonight or ever again if it can be avoided. We've got all night and the rest of our lives for you to have your wicked way with me, Mr. Justin James Watt. I made that cake just for you and you are going to go back inside and eat at least one piece of that cake with me. Then we are going to dance, and then we will sneak back out here and I will take my intoxicated husband home, tie him to my bed and do unspeakable things to him," Grace whispered into his ear as she placed her hands upon his hips to still his dry humping.

"Babe, it's been so long, can't we just go home now, and start our own private party in either one of our beds? Where the hell have you been anyway," Justin asked as he gazed down into his wife's eyes?

"Let's just put it this way, Justin, you'll kick yourself through a field goal, when you find out later this evening. Oh, by the way, did you enjoy the Rocky Road Cookies and the Triple chocolate Almond, walnut fudge that I put on your door," Grace asked as they reentered the club making Justin stop in his tracks and gape at her for the second time that night?

"Fuck a duck, ten twenty three, that was you! Why didn't you stay just a little longer, Grace? I would have pulled you into my arms and never let you go long before now had you just waited one more minute at the door instead of vanishing," he said giving her a harsh look with smoldering eyes the color of the ocean.

"Justin, think, you know that I've always been an early riser, and that I've always kept a tight schedule. That hasn't changed, though I probably would have enjoyed it had you ripped open the door and dragged me into the house and took me on every surface of the house," Grace smirked as they started to walk back to the VIP area of the club where Justin's team and their family and friends were waiting for their return.

"Who says that we can't do that anyway," Justin smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her safely through the crowded club?

"Hay J.J. are you alright now man," Brian asked with a smile?

"I'm better than I've ever been, Everyone, you've seen her in action, tonight, I'd like to formally introduce you all to my wife, Mrs. Grace Gweniveare Watt.. Babe, This is Brian Cushing, Brian Hoyer, Jadveon Clowney, DeAndre Hopkins, Brandon Weeden, T.J. Yates, Vince Wilfork, Ryan Griffen, Alfred Blue, Charles James, John Simon, Tom Savage, Jonathan Grimes, Chris Polk, Brandon Brooks, Cecil Shorts, Ben Jones, Whitney Mercilus, Johnathan Joseph, Jaelen Strong, Nate Washington, Duane Brown, Max Bullough, Kareem Jackson, Akeem Hunt, B.J. Daniels, Quintin Demps, Shane Lechler, Rahim Moore, Derek Newton, C.J. Fiedorowild, Brian Peters, Ray Graham, Jared Crick, and lastly we come to the perv of the bunch Arian Foster. If he ever so much as places a finger on you, I've promised to rip of whatever has touched you with and to stuff it up his," J.J. started before Grace smiled and cut him off with a searing kiss that made him stop his train of thought and made his friends, bang their fists on the tables chanting Mrs. Watt, Mrs. Watt, over and over again until she pulled away leaving J.J. with a goofy grin on his face.

"Holy shit, that's one hell of a woman. Nobody's ever had the power to shut J.J.'s big fat mouth up when he gets it going," Tom laughed making Justin shoot him a death glare over his wife's head.

"Enough of this boys, I've made this cake, and I expect for everyone to have some. Grace said as she cut the first piece and handed it over to Justin who pulled her onto his lap and took a bite of the cake before stabbing a piece onto his fork and feeding it to Grace while Connie and John Watt sliced up the rest of the cake and handed it out to everyone.

"Oh man, Mrs. Watt, this cake is the best one that I've ever tasted, can you give my wife your recipe, " asked Shane as he devoured his first slice of cake and asked for seconds?

"Sure, I like sharing my recipes, I'll have A copy for you the next time that I see you, "Grace said before she dabbed a bit of chocolate frosting onto Justin's lips and kissed him.

"Hay Grace, if you ever get tired of that clown, can I have you," Arian asked making Justin's eyes flash and his free hand slid the hem of Grace's skirt up slightly to reveal her tattoo making her blush and hide her face in his neck.

"Do you see that, Arian, that's proof that she belongs to me and will always belong to me. I signed my name there on our last day together at high school and she was grounded for almost half of a year for having it made permanent. That said there's no way in Hell that you'll ever get your horn dog perverted Cheerleader fucking ass anywhere near having a shot with my wife so stop pissing me off or my wife will get a firsthand show on how I deal with ass holes who think that they will ever take her away from me," Justin growled.

"Okay, I think that you've had enough liquor, and cake, I think that you need to dance off some of that aggression, Grace said as she removed his hand from her thigh, and slid from his lap taking him out onto the dance floor with her.

"Dude Arian, Mrs. Grace Watt, just saved your ass big time," Brian Cushing laughed followed by the others. Connie , and John shook their heads and watched as Grace and Justin danced until he looked ready to drop , and then snuck out the front doors not to be seen again that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Alone at Last

Justin had never ridden with Grace driving, though he knew that she had clearly driven herself to the club , he couldn't help being nervous, when she buckled her seat belt and removed her glasses, that he knew that she couldn't see without, before starting the truck and flicking a hidden switch making every piece of glass inside and outside of the truck shimmer slightly and a similar shimmer glowed in her eyes before vanishing completely. "Babe, I thought that you said that you couldn't see without your glasses. What was that weird shimmering light that flashed on all of the glass and what the hell is up with your eyes," Justin said as he looked at her eyes and swore that he saw them flickering with tiny dots or numbers like something out of a science fiction movie?

"Justin, I've been legally driving since I Graduated from High school. My dad took me to a top secret Military base and they implanted these lenses into my eyes that work with either my specially designed glasses or all of the glass and gages inside of this truck when I flip a special switch to turn on the technology. Trust me, at this point I have better vision than you do," Grace said as she put the truck into reverse and pulled out of the parking spot and moved the truck effortlessly out of the parking lot and into the Traffic of down town Houston.

"Do you actually have a driver's license," Justin asked curiously?

"Yes, it's in my purse in the center console. You can turn on that overhead light and check it out if you want," she smiled as she drove North on Highway fifty nine towards Cleveland.

"You're not using GPS, are you sure that you know where you're going," Justin asked as he realized that she had just exited the same exit, that he always took to get to his home in Conroe?

"I've lived in this area longer than you have Justin. Trust me, I won't get you lost. Unless you'd like me too that is," she laughed as she turned onto FM 1485 North.

"Yeah, but Grace, who's house are you taking us too, mine or yours, because you've just turned onto my street," Justin asked as he noticed that they had just reached and passed his parent's house and that she was slowing down right in front of his house?

"We are going to my house, so that you can kick yourself for not opening those beautiful blue eyes of your sooner, can give old General a carrot, and can be tied to my bed for the rest of the night," Grace said as she turned to the left instead of into Justin's driveway and stopped at a heavy rod iron gate and tapped in a code into the security pad making the gate open, the outer lights along the driveway light up, and the lights in side of the house light up before she drove through the gates as the two large black labs barked and ran along side of the truck wagging their tails happily stopping only when she reached into a little bucket in the floorboard at the center of the truck and tossed them each a milk bone Justin watched her reach under the dash and flip the switch shutting off whatever it was that allowed her to drive the truck, before she shut down the engine.

"Grace, do you mean to tell me that you've been directly across the street from me this entire time, " Justin asked in clear shock?

"Um, let me think, yes I have when I wasn't on the road doing my thing with the horses, and my bull Big Tex that is," Grace smirked as she reached into her purse and pulled on her glasses. "Do you want to kick yourself yet," Grace smirked at him?

"Oh, babe, you'd better believe I want to kick myself. To think that you've been right across the street and have been trying to give me clear hints ever since I moved in over there, and that I could have been with you all of this time and we'd probably have about two or three kids by now had I just opened my eyes and looked." Justin said as he slapped his face with the palm of his hand.

"Come on let's go and let you see the General and give him a carrot before we settle in for the night," Grace smiled as she got out of the truck with her purse in hand.

"Those dogs aren't going to bite me, will they," Justin asked giving the dogs a cautious look?

"No, Shadow, and Shady, only attack on command, and I love you too much to give them that order," Grace said as she waited for Justin to join her outside of the truck. Shadow and Sadie, both came up and sniffed him all over before looking to their mistress barking and giving his hands a happy lick upon seeing that their mistress was at east with this newcomer to their home.

From his pen attached to the barn Big Tex Lowed in greeting to his Mistress making Justin give him a weary look as Grace reached into a sealed bucket and placed a few range cubes into Justin's hand. "Justin Darling, meet your Mascot Bit Tex. Big Tex loves being fed anything from a person's hand. Give those to him and he's your buddy for life," Grace said as she scratched the large black bull with a white patch of fur over his right eye that extended over half of his face and into the center running from the top of his head to the bottom of his nose. The bull lowed softly and licked the treats from Justin's open palm making him laugh with the strange scratchy feeling of his large cat like tongue.

"He's awesome, Grace. How did you make his face and horns blue white and red to match our Logo," Justin asked as he cleaned his hands on the wet rag that Grace handed him?

"It's a specially made mask that I had made for him. It only allows his eyes to be seen along with the white markings that show through the mesh. I'll show you that tomorrow," Grace said as she pulled a few carrots out of the mini fridge with General's name printed on the door, as the horse in question popped his head out of his stall and nickered upon seeing his people one of whom he hadn't seen in a long while.

"I think that he missed me," Justin said as General ate the carrot and rubbed his head against his Chest affectionately.

"I think that we both did, but I'm the one who you'll be sleeping with unless you'd rather sleep with him instead, "Grace joked before she was pulled into Justin's arms and kissed up against the wall of the barn office.

"Justin, keep that up and we'll be in the hay loft instead of my rather large luxurious bed in the master bedroom" Grace said as he ran hot kisses down her neck and nibbled at her collar bone.

"Well then Mrs. Watt unless you want hay up your delectable freckled ass, may I suggest that we retire to the house," Justin smirked as he grasped her hand and flicked off the barn lights as he pulled her across the driveway and onto the screened in porch of the house while she looked for her keys . As she fumbled with the keys in the lock, he ran his hands over her body from behind her, making it very hard for her to concentrate on what she was doing at the moment.

The moment that she had opened the back door into the kitchen, he grabbed her and flung her into his arms bridal style and carried her into the house slamming the door with his foot, before turning with her in his arms and ordering her to lock the door. "Justin, sweetie, you can put me down, I'm capable of walking you know, grace laughed as he gave her a look with dark blue eyes the color of a stormy sea that was filled with lust and desire.

"I'm aware of that Mrs. Watt, but I'm not putting you down until it's in the center of our bed," he said as he stepped out of the kitchen and into the large dining room before looking around . "are you going to tell me which way our bedroom is, or are you going to torment me further by making me find it myself," he asked quirking his lips up into a devilish simile that said that he 'd take her on the dining room table if she made him wait too much longer?

"Oh, Mr. Watt, I do believe that if your pants get any tighter that I'll have to get my sewing kit and cut them off of you," Grace smirked as she pointed him straight through a pair of glass double doors that led into a lavishly furnished westering styled living room complete with a massive plasma television that took up the entire back wall of the room. "There's a door in the far left corner of the room. Go through it and turn immediately to your right, and then a quick turn to the left . Our bedroom is at the end of the hallway behind those double doors," she said as Justin followed her direction. She opened the doors and then closed them before he turned and ran with her in his arms straight for the large canopy bed that sat in the center of the room draped in burgundy curtains and plush velvet feeling quilts and many pillows.

Justin fell into her bed and kissed her while he gently removed her earrings, and laid them on the bedside table before continuing unfastening the clasp at her hip that held her dress on her body, moaning softly in appreciation as he gazed down at her black strapless bra, and matching lace panties, as he quickly ripped off his clothes and tossed them across the room before lowering himself to her body and lavishing her with kisses while he slowly removed her bra, enjoying her gasps as his hands brushed over her erect nipples one at a time before taking each of them into his mouth and sucking lightly as one of his hands roamed down her body and into the waistline of her black lace panties to touch her center making her moan at his touch.

"Justin, that feels so good," she whispered as his lips worked her breasts one after the other and his finger delved into her gently making him moan as he realized how wet she was quickly becoming from his attentions.

"Grace, do you want to have my baby," he asked as he released her breast and gazed down at her longingly ?

"Oh, god, yes, please Justin," she whispered giving him a smile.

"Make me a promise, babe, the instant that you find out that you're pregnant, please promise me that you'll not do any trick riding or rough riding. It would kill me if I lost our baby or its mother," Justin said seriously as he ran his hand through her hair tenderly.

"I promise that I won't ride stunt or rough stock if you ever get me pregnant. You'll have to get me pregnant before I can actually stop thought don't you think," Grace smiled as she kissed his lips with a smile on her face before he started kissing his way down her body, and pulled her panties of before removing each shoe and kissing her feet making her laugh. He kissed and rubbed his way back up her legs and let his lips linger upon her tattoo as he sucked licked kissed and nibbled her flesh there and slid one of his fingers into her heat making her back arch and her legs open wider with desire for what was soon to come. She moaned louder as he took ahold of her clitoris and sucked hard making her dig her hands into his hair as she called out his name softly at first while he worked her over.

He continued this until her legs shook and she was about to go over the edge and then pulled away making her moan with the loss of friction and then scream out as he slid his length into her filling her completely at long last. "I'm going to make you scream until you have no more voice to scream with. Do you want that," Justin asked as he moved inside of her filling her over and over again?

"Oh, oooh, Justin, yes, don't stop, she panted, as she met his thrusts eagerly moaning with every slap of his testicles upon her naked flesh as he drove into her deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"You like that?"

"Oh Justin, yes, make it deeper, I want to feel every inch of you," she gasped as he moved. He grabbed a pillow and lifted her hips to stuff the pillow beneath her backside before he raised her legs over her head and thrust into her a bit harder and a lot deeper, growling as her words became unintelligible as he hit her sweet spot over and over again.

"Is that deep enough for you Babe, " he grunted as he pounded into her,?

"J-Justin, oh my god I am seeing stars here, aaaaaaah, yes, oh , Justin," she screamed as he took her over the edge after an hour and screamed her name as his seed flooded into her womb seeming to not stop as her walls clenched around him milking him for every drop.

He collapsed on top of her careful not to crush her under his weight before he grabbed her by the hips and rolled over with his member still inside of her , throbbing, and yet not yet fully ready to stop. She lay upon his chest breathing hard as they both tried to calm their racing hearts and gasped as she could feel his rod becoming stiff again inside of her. "Justin, my god your still as hard as a rock," she gasped as she slowly sat up allowing her body to relax around him.

"Well you're always calling my your stud. Ride me, he ordered as he ran his hands up her thighs, and flicked his thumb over her exposed and sensitive clit, , making her moan softly with the contact.

"Oh, Justin," she gasped as he did it again and gave her backside a squeeze.

"Ride the stud babe, or He'll buck you hard," he ordered thrusting his hips up into her as he gave her backside a slap and pressed down upon her clitoris to prove his point. She moaned again before she started to move slowly up and down upon his cock, as he squeezed her ass and rubbed her clit gently making her moan with each downward movement of her hips towards his. "Come on Grace, you can ride me harder than that," he growled as he slapped her ass again making her scream with the shock of it as she moved up and down his shaft faster and harder, making him throw back his head and scream out, as her pelvis met his making his member rocket into her at a different angle.

"Oh, yeah, babe, do that again," he moaned, as he placed his hands on her hips to make sure that she went down at the same angle as before, that made him scream out. He opened his eyes after the fifth downward thrust of her pelvis onto him, and watched her as he felt himself nearing the end of his tether. Her breasts bounced and her mouth was in the perfect O shape , with her red hair swaying and moving as if she were riding her horse at a hard gallop. He wanted her to come with him, so before she realized what he was doing he sat up and latched onto her breast holding her body to his head with one hand while resting the other in a manner that would allow him to meet her thrusts .

He bit down on her nipple and then sucked harder than before as his hips pumped up into hers making them both come harder than before and he released his grasp on her breast to scream her name with happy tears in his eyes as they both collapsed after four hours of the most intense sex that they had ever had, sliding into a restful sleep with his wife held tightly to his chest on top of him. Grace curled her fingers into his chest hair and hummed in her sleep as Justin managed to bring the blanket up far enough for him to reach with his foot, and covered them both with a large smile upon his face.

As the early morning sun crept across the room Grace could feel a slight burning, between her legs and the feeling of someone's talented tongue stroking her gently. Not wishing to be awake not quite yet, she moaned softly and tried to close her legs. "Ummm, not happening Grace. Come on , babe wake up," Justin said as he gently slid his finger into her wiggling it slightly to stroke against her G spot.

"MMMMM," she moaned sleepily in reply.

"Come on babe, wake up," he coaxed as he slid another finger into her preparing to give her a taste of morning wood.

"Justin, I love you, take me now, she whispered still sounding like she was asleep. He looked up at her peacefully sleeping face and removed his fingers rubbing them against her center, as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Babe, I know that you love me, but you really need to wake up now," he said as he continued to rub her center making her moan again.

"God, Justin, I want you so bad, take me," she moaned in her sleep as the orgasm built within her.

"Okay, I tried to wake you nicely," he said as he removed his fingers and grasped one of her legs before thrusting into her making her scream out louder and her eyes fly open.

"OOOOH, JUSTIN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE BETWEEN MY LEGS, IT FEELS LIKE I'M BEING IMPAILED BY A WILD STALLION, "she screamed as her back arched .

"I tried to wake you, sooner but you were talking in your sleep. It seems that you can't even get enough of me in your dreams," Justin chuckled as he thrust into her gently making her moan.

"Oh, Justin, what in the world is between my legs, it's so hard," she gasped as he thrust into her .

"That's all me, babe, it's called morning wood, and there's only one way that I'll be getting rid of it," he said as she finally relaxed around him and moved with him until they both came hard . She could feel his hot seed filling her as his length began to soften inside of her and he allowed it to slip out as he kissed her passionately.

"It's wonderful to be alone with you at last. Stay here and don't move until I come for you. I'm going to draw us both a nice warm bath, and then I'm going to cook breakfast for you," Justin smiled as he placed a tender kiss upon her forehead and rolled out of bed padding into the large bathroom and starting the bath.

"What will you do if I choose to move from this spot Mr. Scary man," Grace smiled? Justin popped his head out of the bathroom, and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk before he pounced and started tickling her vigorously making her shriek with laughter.

"I said, do not move from that spot. I was serious last night when I asked you if you wanted a baby, Grace. That said I'm going to do everything that I can think of to make that happen. You have a nasty habit of working yourself too long and too hard. It's a habit, that I will break you of even if I have to tie you to this bed," Justin laughed.

"This from the man who stays as busy as I do, and spends most of his free time in the Gym, on the gridiron, or making commercials for Ford, and H.E.B.," Grace laughed as she gave him a sharp pinch on his backside before rolling off of the bed with a smile as he chased her around the room laughing.

"Grace, you little minx, get your ass back here, or you'll regret it when I catch you," Justin laughed as she dodged his arms for a third time narrowly escaping him!

"OOOOh, what's the matter, is the big tough Texan not able to catch up with his little wifey," Grace teased as she sprinted into the master bathroom before poking her hand out, and crooking her finger invitingly at her husband. Justin stepped forward and screamed in shock as her hand streaked out and she dragged him inside of the bathroom with her by his Man bits.

"Have I told you how much I love you today," Justin asked as his wife pulled him into the tub of hot water with her?

"No, but you've certainly shown me, Grace sighed as she leaned into his chest with a sigh of contentment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A Wedding, Family, and a Funeral

Life continued blissfully for the Watts as They merged their two homes by moving half of their wardrobes to each house. It had taken Grace's maid and her farm hands a while to stop dropping what every they had in their hands every time that Justin walked into the same room with them or walked passed them to be near to his wife, but now things were going smoothly. Connie, and Grace were almost always chattering together with Rebecca and a few other people planning a wedding complete with dresses, tuxes, and decorations, since Connie felt the need to give them actual wedding pictures and maybe even a video to share with their children in the future once the two started thinking about settling and having a few. Connie and Rebecca both had no idea that Justin had already made up his mind firmly on that front even if it cost the Texans their crowd pleaser to do so.

They had managed to figure out every detail except for the Venue where they would be married, the Honey moon, and a top secret surprise that Grace's little brothers were working on for the big day, when Justin ran into the house and grabbed Grace around the waist kissing her neck and pretending that he was going to eat her like a hungry bear making her scream with laughter and the other ladies in the house giggle. "Justin, not in front of your mother," Grace scolded as he pulled her close to his chest and was about to squeeze her backside.

"Babe," he wined!

"Don't you dare give me that look, Justin, there's a time and a place for that, and it's not and will never be in front of family and friends or strangers," Grace scolded as she wriggled out of his arms and returned to the Dining room table to check over the check list again.

"Okay, ladies, where were we before we were interrupted, by the wild man," Grace laughed?

"Menu, check, music, check, invited guests, check, Dresses, and tuxes, Check, Flowers, Check, D.J., Check, Really all we need now is the venue location, so that we can send out the invites," Rebecca said as all of the women turned their heads to give Justin expectant expressions.

"Nope, It's not going down like that. I've already sent out the invites, and the tickets to everyone on that list last week. If you want the Location of the Wedding venue, you ladies are going to have to ask your men, because it will spoil the surprise for Grace if I spill the beans," Justin smirked.

"The caterer, bartender, d.J., Flouriest, and party planners that you ladies have been working with have already left for the venue to have it ready by Morning. Now, May I suggest that anyone who is going to my and Grace's wedding get out of our house, grab your dresses and makeup and other goop that you need, and meet us at Bush Airport. I've chartered a plane to get us where we need to be, so anyone not on that plane will definitely miss the wedding," Justin said as Grace Gave him an exasperated look upon realizing that he had definitely lied to her when he said that he had nothing special planned.

The Entire Texans Team their coaches, and the Team owner had all been invited to attend the official re-wedding of Justin and Grace Watt, along with her brothers and their wives and children, the Watts of course and the Runyons and their son who attended university with the Watt boys. Justin was fuming as he was forced to sit on the opposite side of the plane instead of being allowed to sit with Grace. Rebecca and his mother wouldn't let him anywhere near her, and it was bothering him Greatly. His Only solace at that point was that the Pilot had agreed not to announce their destination over the Loud speaker, and would remain to carry the guests back to Houston when the party was over.

As the plane started to lose altitude and prepare to land Justin nodded at his mother who quickly tied a black blindfold over Graces eyes after relieving her of her glasses. She was going to protest when suddenly she felt Justin as he whispered into her ear. "Keep that on, until Mom takes it off of you, I've had to go through hell to arrange this surprise for you, and I don't want it ruined," Justin smiled as he placed a feather light kiss onto her cheek before taking his seat with a cat who ate the canary expression upon his face.

Grace was guided down the stairs of the plane when it landed, and was helped into a large car that she suspected was a limousine with all of the women who could fit inside of it with her. Her nerves were making her tremble with anticipation as the limo finally stopped and she was led into a building and into a large room before the blind fold was removed and she found herself standing inside of the old high school gym surrounded by all of her female friends and past team mates from her days in the flag core, who screamed surprise at the top of their lungs making Grace blink back tears of joy as she was hugged by everyone each in turn before everyone changed into their formal wear and assisted Grace into her long flowing wedding gown that was made to flow as if it were made in the middle ages, made of the sheerest, and softest silk and lace.

Her hair was left down and curled at the ends and her long flowing vale was attached to a wreath of white Lily's and Yellow Roses to match her bocay in honor of her father who was in Iraq in active duty at the moment. She was then left inside with only Rebecca as her maid of Honor, and her old team mates, who were all acting brides made as her Brother's stepped to her side one holding the hand of his daughter and his young nephew who were acting as flower girl and Ring bearer, while the other placed on of her hands into the crook of his arm and flipped open his laptop, to reveal her father's smiling face beaming at her over his Connection using Skype with a look of pride upon his face.

"Daddy," Grace almost cried in shock.

"Don't cry Princess, you'll mess up your make up. We can't have your beautiful face running now can we," Lee smiled as the Marching Band gave a drum roll before they started to play the wedding march giving it a beat that was completely Football night exciting. David turned the laptop to face the front so that their father could see what was going on as they began to move, and all eyes turned as Grace was led onto the snow covered field preceded by the flag core who were all spinning and twirling their flags followed by the Flower girl and the ring bearer led by Walter, and then Grace and her brother David who held his father on the laptop allowing him to take part

At the Goal line on the other end of the football field, with his father, and mother, and Brax standing by his side as best man, Justin looked to his wife as she was led down the aisle trying not to cry as his father-in-law's smiling face was carried along by her brother. He pulled his handkerchief out of his front pocket, and handed it to Grace as she was led up to his side with a smile as the Minister spoke. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man," the Minister asked as David held the laptop so that his father's face could be seen by all, and plugged a cord into it so that his father's voice would be heard by all over the speakers.

"I Colonel Leeroy Teller do give my only daughter to be wed to Justin James Watt. I'm trusting you to take care of her, and to never allow any harm to come to her if it can be avoided. Break her heart and I promise that I'll come after you and break more than just your arms and legs, do I make myself Crystal clear," Leeroy asked in a stern military tone?

"Sir, yes sir, I will never break her heart and understand that you have the right and privilege as her father to kick my ass upon the day of that most idiotic happening," Justin said as he gave his father-in-law a solute, to laughter from everyone.

"Good man, Watt. Well then Preacher, what are you waiting for, Marry them already so that I can see my baby girl smile," Leeroy ordered before David pulled the cord silencing his voice from the speakers.

In Iraq Colonel Leeroy Teller wiped a tear from his hazel eyes as his daughter was kissed by her husband and birdseed and confetti was thrown at them as Justin Swept her into his arms and ran as fast as he could through the Entire Texans team and the old members of the Pirates team as they chanted the happy couple's last name and held their helmets over the center isle with members of the flag core interspersed every so many feet between them holding their flags up in solute as well. He laughed as he heard his older son scream out as Justin Crossed the other goal line with Grace in his arms and spun with her making her scream out as she clung to him.

"Nice end zone dance Bro, but you'd better not forget that our sister is not a football or our dad will get to watch us kick your ass over the field goal post," Walter screamed making everyone laugh.

Colonel Lee Teller disconnected and shut down his laptop praying that he'd be able to witness more precious moments in the future, and sighed as he stowed his laptop into his duffle, with a sigh as he drifted off to sleep with the thought of one day holding his future grandchildren that would be born from his daughter and his son-in-law. War is an ugly thing, that brings forth fear, strife, and hardships, bloodshed, and often death and dismember ship upon those unlucky to be caught up in it. From that day on Lee's only light was in the knowledge by fighting, and continuing to fight that his children and their children would hopefully grow up in a world free from fear, and the loss of war. How could a future so bright, be filled with such uncertainty, he thought as he lay awake in his bunk, late into the night?

For their honey moon Justin had pulled yet another surprise out of his bag of tricks, and took Grace to visit his family home where his grandparents still lived in the Highlands of Scotland, since he had been told that Scotland was the only country that Grace had not been in her extensive travels. The family manor was actually a castle surrounded by picturesque moors, and forests that looked as if at any moment if you looked hard enough you would see Fairies, and woodland creatures frolicking just within the boundaries of the forests that surrounded the expansive lands for the estate. They were greeted by his Grandmother and Grandfather who insisted that Grace call them Papa and Nanna just as all of their many grandchildren did, before they were led up to what had to be the most extravagant bedroom suite that Grace had ever had the privilege of being in.

The next morning after nearly half of the night spent in her husband's passionate embrace, Grace awoke just as the light of dawn glinted through the massive floor to ceiling window that looked out onto the snow covered moors, and slid silently out of bed to watch the sun rise. Seconds later strong arms snaked around her and Justin rested his chin on top of her wild untamed red hair, and sighed deeply. "I don't know what's more beautiful, the sunrise or my wife standing in my ancestral home watching the sunrise in my arms," Justin smiled as she turned in his arms and gazed up into his blue eyes happily.

"Justin, this is the most beautiful thing that anyone's ever done for me. Its right up there with my father's graduation present years ago. I love you so much, " she said as she pulled him down to meet her lips.

"Are you really happy Babe," he asked with a pleased expression on his face?

"Yes, Justin, I'm so happy that I feel like I could sprout wings and fly. What other surprises do you have in store for me," she asked as he pulled her away from the window and sat her down on a thick bearskin rug at his feet while he ran a brush through her long red hair removing the tangles so that it would be less work for her after they indulged in an early morning shower before breakfast.

"Well, let's see, I thought that we'd join my grandparents for breakfast, and then I'll take you out onto the grounds and show you all of my favorite spots, followed by a picnic for lunch, and then maybe if I haven't worn you out, some shopping down in the village. How does that sound to you," Justin asked as he put the brush on the side table and helped her back to her feet before leading her into the bathroom with a smirk on his face and a spark in his eye?

He allowed Grace out of the shower after enjoying his favorite pastime, of having her call out his name against the wall of the shower, and shaved while she got dressed for the day in a nice fitted dress made of Olive Green material, with sleeves that belled at the elbows, a square neckline and embroidered leaves of a darker green around the hem of the skirt that stopped just above her ankles. She had just slid her feet into a sensible pair of black wool lined leather boots, when her husband stepped into the room dressed in a white turtle necked sweater, and to her shock a kilt. "Justin, what ladies closet did you steal that lovely dark green plaid skirt from," she laughed knowing exactly what it was that he was wearing and wanting to poke at him?

"Skirt, what skirt? This is a kilt, babe it's considered quite manly in these parts for men to wear them. Don't you like the way that I look in it," he asked noticing the large smile that she was attempting unusually to hide from him?

"Oh, yes, Justin, it looks amazing on you, but exactly why are you wearing it, and is it true that traditional Scotsman wear nothing beneath them," Grace asked as he stepped behind her and slapped her hands away before braiding her hair for her?

"My grandparents are extremely traditional people. They expect for all males of our family line to dress in traditional Scottish clothing, and for all ladies to be dressed in either dresses like the nice one that you're wearing or skirt and blouses. Never wear pants around my grandparents unless you want to get scolded, and dragged back to your bedroom by your ears and forced into the proper clothing that is expected," Justin warned seriously.

"As for if I am wearing underpants or not beneath my Kilt, that is for me to know, and for you to enjoy finding out later. Oh, I should also warn you, my grandmother can be a bit bold and abrasive in her word choices at times. Don't be surprised at anything that comes out of her mouth," Justin smiled as he pulled Grace to her feet and led her down to the dining room.

"Ah, it would appear that you now owe me a new dress ," Justin's Nan smirked as her grandson held out a chair for his wife before taking his seat by her side with a smile.

"Nan, what exactly does grandfather owe you a dress for," Justin asked as he poured Grace a cup of coffee before serving himself?

"Nothing, except for the time that the two of you would show your lovely faces, my dear boy. Your Grandfather here, swore that we'd not see your faces until noon, but I told him that you'd not be taking lunch with us because you had plans for the day, and that it was more likely that you've show up for the morning meal," Nan smiled as her husband grumbled d under his breath making Justin laugh.

"Grandfather, honestly you should have known better than that. Besides there's more to life than sex, " Justin said making Grace choke at his words before she scowled at him.

"Justin, is that proper talk for the breakfast table, really, your impossible," Grace said after catching her breath.

"At least the girl has more manners than the two of you, scoundrels," Nan said shaking her head.

"Nan, have you contacted them, Justin asked with a smile on his face at Grace's puzzled expression?

"Yes, we'll meet you after lunch in the village horse fair," Nan said as she sipped from her morning tea.

Grace's eyes brightened at the chance to go to a horse fair, and they widened even more after breakfast when Justin helped her into a light slegh pulled by a large blood bay horse with long flowing mane and tail. "Justin where are you taking me," Grace asked as he leapt into the slegh beside her and pulled a thick blanket over them before he made the horse move out into the moors of the lands that surrounded the castle with a smile.

"I told you that earlier," he smirked as the horse picked up speed and moved into a wooded trail at a brisk trot.

After surprising her with the fact that he indeed was wearing no underwear and taking her slowly in the shade of the snow covered willow beside the frozen river, Grace now rested in his arms while Justin wove flowers into her long red hair while she slept. They both rested for about an hour and then Justin drove her into town to visit the horse fair and for the final surprise that he had planned for that day. When they arrived, they took their time looking at the various horses, when Grace saw his grandparents coming towards them with another pair of elderly people who were leading a lovely pair of Gypsy Vanners along with them. Grace blinked as the other couple handed the reins of both horses over to Justin before wrapping her into a tight embrace.

"What's going on Nan, who are these people and why exactly are they hugging me like this," Grace asked in a shocked tone?

"Oh, lass, please forgive us, we never thought to see any of the we barrens of our son Leeroy Teller," the old man said in a thick Irish accent.

"What?"

"Oh, she has the look about her alright, Nan. It's thankful, I am, that you've contacted me. Forgive, me, me little Lass, I'm your Gran Gwenivear Roseland Teller, and the Bloke with tears streaming down his face would be your Grand Da, Angus Leeroy Teller," Gwen said with a large watery smile on her face.

"I thought that daddy was joking when he said that he was in immigrant," Grace said in clear shock.

"No Lass, he wasn't joking with you. He left Ireland after his older brother John and his entire family died in a car crash years before you were even a twinkle in his eyes," Angus smiled.

"We've been your biggest fans since you started riding. When your Da, called us shortly after your wedding last week, we knew that we just had to meet you if we could and make sure that you'd married a fine young man," Gwen smiled as she patted Justin's cheek affectionately making him blush.

"It's glad we are that you've chosen to wed into the Mc'Watt Family even if they did drop the first part of their name when his father moved to the states," Angus said as he elbowed Justin's grandfather.

"Regretful it is, lass that we can't stay longer. We did want to give you our wedding gifts in person," Gwen said as Justin and Angus led the two Gypsy horses over to the car to tie them to the back of it. "So when are you going to tell you're handsome husband, about the we babe in your belly, Lass," Gwen asked with a large knowing smile upon her face?

"What, how could you know about that when I'm not even certain myself," Grace asked in shock?

"You don't give birth to eight boys and four girls of your own without knowing the signs Grace. If I could guess you are about three weeks along. If you didn't feel it the first time that you flew, than I pray that you don't feel it when you return home by the end of the week," Nan said.

"Have you not been ill lately," Gwen asked smiling at her granddaughter's glowing face?

"No, just a bit of jet lag when we got here, but I handled it the same as I always do, with a cup of strong mint tea," Grace answered as she placed a tender hand over her flat belly.

"Well, I'd advise getting yourself to a doctor as soon as you find the time to confirm it, but we've never been wrong,," Nan smiled.

"You won't tell Justin, until I get to tell him myself, will you," Grace asked?

"Won't tell me what, Babe," Justin asked as he slid his hands around her waist and placed a kiss on top of her hair?

"Won't tell you, nothing that is not your business, it's woman talk, Justin, that said unless you wish to speak of ladies frocks, and maxi pads, and tampons, you should keep your nose out of the conversation of three women," Nan smiled as she nodded in perceptibly to Grace and winked at Gwen.

"Nan, do you have to say things like that in public," Justin blushed making Grace laugh as she turned her face into his chest and held him in a tight hug? His Nan and Gwen just smiled like the cats who swallowed the canary and left the couple to themselves.

When they returned to their home in Conroe, Grace racked her brain for a way to tell Justin the news, and made an appointment for a doctor while Justin was at Practice. Now that it was confirmed she knew that she needed to tell him and she also knew that she would have to keep her promise to not ride trick horses or rough stock. It took her a week after their Honey moon to think up how to tell him and now she stood at the kitchen sink as she poured a cup of coffee for Justin who had just entered the kitchen and dropped his gym bag onto the floor beside the door. "Grace, why haven't you gotten the bull loaded into the trailer for today's game," He asked as he took the hot cup of coffee from her taking note that she was yet again drinking mint tea instead of the dark brew that he preferred?

"I'm not riding today, Justin! You and the team will just have to pull off the win without me and Big Tex," Grace said as she sipped her tea and leaned against the center Island and gazed out of the kitchen window into the stable yard where the chickens were scattered pecking the ground happily.

"You've never backed down before. Are you feeling alright, Grace," Justin asked with a worried tone in his voice?

"I'm fine, Justin, I'm just keeping a promise that I made to you," she said as she set her tea cup down on the counter and turned to face him with a smile on her face.

"I never made you promise me that you'd stop riding, Grace," Justin said in confusion as she tapped her foot in annoyance at his words and rolled her eyes at him.

"Justin, did our wonderful Honey moon erase the Memory of your birthday when I brought you back here, and you asked me if I wanted to have your baby," Grace asked giving him a beaming smile as he placed his mug of coffee down on the counter and his blue eyes widened in understanding and joy?

"Grace, are you, are you really? How far along are you? Why didn't you tell me sooner," he asked in an excited rush of words as he sank to his knees and lifted her Texans shirt so that he could run his hand over her flat belly in wonder trying to feel the baby that wasn't quite big enough to feel just yet?

"Yes, Justin, I'm really pregnant. It took me this long to tell you, because I wasn't sure how to tell you and I wanted to be sure that I really was pregnant before I got your hopes up. As for how far along I am, I'm about five weeks Pregnant," Grace said with a laugh as her husband kissed her belly tenderly before getting to his feet and showering her with more kisses that showed exactly how he felt about her happy news.

"You're right, I'm glad that you remembered your promise to me. MacNair will be upset , but I think that he'll get over it when I tell him why you won't be riding. Maybe you could teach Big Tex, to just take a lap around the track each time that we earn a touch down from now on," Justin suggested as Grace refilled his coffee cup, before turning back towards the window to replace the coffee pot only to stop mid-way there, and shake with wide eyes that brimmed with tears , before suddenly dropping the coffee pot , placing a hand to her mouth and collapsing making Justin drop his coffee to catch her before she hit the hard tile floor of the kitchen.

Marie came running out of her room and gasped just as Justin had managed to lift his wife into his arms and gently laid her down onto a clean spot on the kitchen floor before ripping one of the soft cushions off of the kitchen chair and placing it under her feet to elevate them, while trying not to panic just as there was a knock at the door. "Marie, Get that, will you? Grace, babe, come on, wake up," he said as he shook her and tapped her face with his hands just as two Military officers in dark Green uniforms steeped into the kitchen. Grace blinked as Justin held her head in his lap and reached for a glass of juice from Marie's hand. "Take it easy Babe, drink some of this, before you try to get up," he said as he held the glass to her lips.

"Are you alright, Grace," Sargent Grimson asked as he pulled a chair out for Justin to help her into?

"I'm not as good as I wish that I was, before I saw you pull into the Driveway, Sargent. Please tell me that I'm dreaming, that you gentlemen are not really here, and that I didn't just see my dad's Humvee pulled into my driveway on a tow truck," Grace asked with pleading tear filled eye's?

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Sweetie," Sargent Grimson said as he handed Grace over a thick yellow envelope with the U.S. Army seal upon it, and her father's keys. Grace turned her head and barred it into Justin's chest as she began to sob clinging to him for dear life as he stroked her hair with a frown on his face.

"Justin, I-I can't, d-do this," she stammered into his chest as he soothed her.

"It's okay, babe, I'm here. Marie, get my cell out of my jacket pocket, and dial MacNair for me," he ordered in a soft voice.

"The Funeral's already been arraigned to take place the day after tomorrow just as Colonel Teller wanted it to be. Here's the Itinerary. Inside of that envelope is all of his personal papers. He knew that this was going to happen someday, and placed everything in there to be placed into your hands upon his death. Grace, he wanted you to be the head of the family since you were born first, that's why we brought it to you instead of one of your brothers. I'm sorry for this, Sargent Grimson said as he hugged the woman who he had known since she was born and wiped away her tears with a gentle hand.

"Thank you, Sargent," she whispered before she gathered up the envelope and her father's keys and left the kitchen for the solitude of the master bedroom.

Justin removed his shoes and slid back into bed to hold her as she curled into him sobbing silently in his arms. "You should get going, or you'll be late for your warm up before the game," Grace sniffed as she lay there spooned up against the strong muscular body of her husband wishing that the day hadn't gone from happy to horrendous in a span of mere seconds.

"No, I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone, Grace. That's not what family does, when someone that they love is suffering. I've called MacNair and told him that I won't be playing tonight, and I've called your Grandparents and your brothers. Your grandparents will soon be on a nonstop flight here, and Walter said that he'll pick them up. Don't worry about anything Grace, I'm here, and I'm not leaving your side, until I have to," Justin said as he pulled her shaking form closer and let her get out her sorrows while he rubbed her back in soothing circular patterns until she fell asleep in his arms.

Two days later Grace, her brother's and her grandparents from the Teller side of the family were each presented with a specially designed dog tag that was filled with the ashes of their father and son, Colonel Leeroy Teller, along with the U.S. Flag and his war metals. Gwen split the metals between herself and her three grandchildren, and cried as Grace insisted that she keep the Flag that had been presented since she had his Humvee. Gwen and Angus Teller stayed for the rest of the week attempting to lift each other's spirits by sharing various stories about Leeroy with he was a child and laughing at the similarities between him and his three grown children. They exchanged addresses with all of their grandchildren and waved as they walked down the walk way onto their plane wishing that they didn't have to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N for the one kind reader who left a review on chapter 3 comma you said you wanted more JJ Watt here is more JJ Watt I would love to update more of this story for you and anyone else who might be interested in continuing it but apparently you and me are the only ones interested in it please be kind enough to show me a review for a p.m. to let me know what you think about the story so far. Also I have a little side note I currently have two other JJ Watt stories in the works :-) I do hope that you become a repeat reader of my JJ Watt fan fiction.**

Chapter 13 Tears of a Broken Man

* * *

Grace was silent and brooding as she drove her husband to Bush Airport the next day, and they were half way there before she spoke again. "Justin, I've got a slight problem," she said making him look over at her from the passenger's seat as he checked over the contents of his large duffle bag and his wallet one last time.

"What kind of problem, Grace? Are you sure that you won't just come with me to the game? If we win, we'll be playing the super bowl here in Houston next week," Justin asked with a hopeful expression on his face?

"Justin, that's the problem. I was contacted by the NFL, and the Super Bowl committee, last night. They want me to ride one of my trick horses or the bull, while the band plays during half time next week. I tried to tell them that I couldn't, and that they'd have to find someone else to ride around the stage, but they weren't listening to me, and the line went dead on their end," Grace frowned as she pulled through the traffic light and pulled the truck closer to the airport where the rest of the team was waiting for J.J. to join them.

"They sure have the damndest timing don't they. Grace, is that why you were on the phone almost all night long and for most of this morning," J.J. asked?

"Yes, I've been trying to get through to them, but I haven't been able to get a live person on the phone yet. I've decided that after I drop you off that I'm going to drive over there, and see if I can meet with them in person in an attempt to make them see reason, and to replace my act with something else, before it's too late," Grace said as she stopped the truck and J.J. unbuckled his seat belt before leaning over and kissing her lips.

"Call me or shoot me a text when you get their answer," Babe, otherwise I'll be worried the whole time that I'm gone, and don't let them push you around," he said as he got out of the truck and hoisted his bag to his shoulder.

"Maybe I'll pick up your mom before I go over to have a little back up with me," Grace said thoughtfully before Justin turned away from the open window of the truck.

"That's a good idea, she's dealt with the NFL for years and definitely will help out ," J.J. smiled before reaching through the window and giving his wife's outstretched hand a gentle reassuring squeeze before running into the airport with the team who were giving them cat calls and making kissing sounds like a bunch of immature hormone driven teenaged boys.

It was all that J.J. could do to keep his mind on the game after receiving his enraged wife's call informing him that the NFL refused to allow her to back out of the halftime show. The Texans managed to pull of the win barely scraping passed by one point and J.J. was now sitting on another plane wishing that he was already home. He had called, and texted his wife until he had to turn off his phone, and was worried that something was wrong when she had not returned his calls or texts. It just wasn't like her to give no response at all. He sighed with relief upon exiting the front doors of Bush airport later that evening when he saw his wife sitting on the roof of her dad's old Humvee with her legs hanging down into the moon roof opening scowling and scribbling upon a notebook while she muttered to herself attempting to ignore the press and the fans that crowded every inch that wasn't occupied by the police or the family members of the team as they returned.

Upon hearing the reporters calling out to her husband she looked up briefly before sliding inside of the vehicle and popping the front passenger door open for him before buckling herself in and turning the engine on with a rumble as he slid in beside her looking very pissed off. "What the fuck, Grace? Why didn't you answer your phone when I called or texted you? I've been worried sick about you," he raged as she handed him over a cell phone box with what remained of her shattered and completely destroyed phone wordlessly before pulling out into the traffic.

"I had to replace it, and barely found the time to get it done until just before I came here. It got crushed when I got distracted and it dropped out of my pocket when I was unhooking the horse trailer," she said as she held up her new phone, just as J.J. opened the box and gaped at what was left of her old one.

"What smashed it, did you run it over with the truck," he asked as he frowned at the old destroyed phone?

"No, I kinda, lowered the Trailer supports down onto it. It took me an hour of searching before I found it shattered beneath the trailer. Are you still angry with me," she asked not looking at him as she drove?

"No, Babe, I was just worried when I couldn't get ahold of you. I'm sorry that I yelled at you," J.J. apologized as he placed a tender hand upon her hand when she shifted gears, making her glance at him through the corner of her eyes and smile briefly before she returned her full attention to the road.

"So, what do you have planned for your part in the halftime show on Super Bowl Sunday," he asked hoping that she'd give him a hint or a sneak preview of her performance?

"I haven't figured out everything yet, so you'll just have to wait and be surprised like everyone else. The only thing that worries me is the fact that my fucking mother has been stalking me lately. I had to drive around for hours in the back roads after I dropped you off last Tuesday. I'm seriously considering having dad's Humvee painted another color," she growled as she stopped at another street light and noticed a familiar blue Ford Focus in her rear view mirror with a driver who was trying unsuccessfully to hide her identity.

"What's wrong," J.J. asked as he noticed her tighten her grip on the steering wheel and grumble under her breath?

"She's doing it again. Check the side view on your side, do you see that Blue Ford Focus behind us," Grace said as she prepared to pull away from the light?

"Good lord, your mother has let herself go," J.J. said as he frowned at the reflection of the older woman in the rearview Mirror.

"Yeah, she has, you might want to buckle your seat belt," Grace said as she turned the opposite direction that would lead them home with a smirked as the Houston city limits sign whipped by as she drove.

"Babe, you do realize that our house is the other way," J.J. said as he realized that she had changed directions?

"I'm aware of that, Sweetie, just hold on to something, because it's time to play dad's favorite game of Ditch the Bitch," Grace said as the open highway spread before them and the Blue Ford Focus sped up attempting to catch up with the Humvee.

J.J. watched with wide eyes as the speedometer needle climbed with ever up shift of the gears. They were now traveling at a speed of well over seventy Miles per Hour, and just as it looked like Grace's mother was about to catch them Grace flicked a switch on the dash and slammed her hand down on a large red pedal that popped up from the floor board making J.J. scream in shock as the Humvee shot forward as if it were running on jet fuel. He grabbed the hand grips as she flew off road, and rocketed through the uneven hills and broken terrain of a construction ground, then clenched his eyes shut and screamed as Grace drove up a large hill of dirt and the Humvee went flying through the air. As the tires hit open road and the vehicle spun around and sped into the other direction, Grace laughed at the expression on her petrified husband's face as she disengaged the high speed boost and slowed the Humvee down to a normal speed as they reached light traffic.

"Holy shit, Grace, where the fuck did you learn to drive like that? I thought that I was going to die," J.J. exclaimed as he finally opened his eyes upon hearing her laughter to see that they were now headed home!

"I told you, that my Daddy taught me how to drive. Did you think that I was kidding back in high school when I said that my dad had me driving this Humvee and an Abrams Tank," Grace smiled as she reached up and tapped the picture of her father in uniform that hang from the rearview mirror?

"Grace, that was like riding a roller coaster. Please don't drive like that when you start showing, or with our child in the vehicle, ever," J.J. said as he sank into the seat and tried to stop his hands from shaking.

"I promise, I won't, but we need to do something about my mother, before she does something stupid. That's another reason that I really hate the fact that the NFL, wouldn't let me out of the halftime show. I don't trust their security. I've stopped showing completely, and have still came out from various places to find my tires slashed, and I'm getting tired of it," Grace frowned as she pulled into the drive of the farm and backed the Humvee into the garage.

"How many times have you involved the police in helping with this problem," J.J. asked as he got out of the Humvee and grabbed his stuff from the back seat?

"Let's just put it this way, How many away games have you played since you came to Houston," Grace asked as she let herself into the house and hang her keys on the hook by the door before flopping down on the sofa and kicking off her shoes as she opened her notebook once more?

"All of those times, and they haven't gotten her to stop," J.J. muttered as he sat beside her and pulled her feet into his lap thoughtfully.

"Yup, she always seems to vanish before they can catch her, and apparently is driving other people's vehicles, and lives somewhere where its unlisted. I'm honestly debating on stopping and talking to her long enough to place a tracking devise on her, so that they can find her," Grace sighed as J.J. rubbed her feet making her toes curl.

"Can you actually do that," he asked feeling calmer now that he was home?

"I can, and will if I ever get close enough to her. The only thing that I'm thinking on now, is my routine, and how I' going to protect my horse, before Halftime I've been having horrid dreams ever since you left about my twisted mother doing something to General, that causes us both to get more than hurt. I've always wake up just before the paramedics on the field tell you that I'm dead," Grace shook thinking of the dream that was growing more and more vivid as the day of the Super Bowl drew near. Justin frowned at her words. He didn't like it when Grace was upset and knew that it was rare that she was wrong when something unnerved her.

It was now Super Bowl Sunday, and J.J., Becky, and Bradly were all trying to sooth and calm Grace, who was more than unnerved. General had been acting strangely since his visit to the vet to ensure that he was in peek condition for the performance, and Grace was more than worried and considered turning around and picking up another horse for the show instead of using her most trusted horse that day. For extra security she brought along one of her best and most trusted stable hands, to act as guard for the horse and her tack so that she could sit on the sidelines and watch J.J. play in the biggest home game of his career.

As halftime drew near J.J. watched her leave to prepare for her part, through the bars of his helmet before he sacked the quarterback for the opposing team with brutal force. Later he sat on the bench watching every move and stunt that Grace preformed as the halftime show went on. He was on the edge of his seat as he noticed along with Becky and Bradly that something was defiantly off with the General's behavior. He was sweating more than was normal for that level of work that Grace was asking of him, and seemed to pick up speed at the worse time making Grace slip out of the planned stunt to his back to regain control of him more than once.

"J.J., why are you gripping the bench like that, man? Your wife's done more dangerous stunts than that on the bull," Arian said as he clapped a hand on J.J.'s shoulder.

"That's not the point, Arian. She didn't want to do this at all, because she's pregnant, with our first baby. The fact that General is acting weird today, has both of us worried," J.J. gasped and shot up from his seat as General took that opportunity to rear sharply making Grace slid back onto his back in the middle of a flag stunt and spin him in tight circles.

"J.J. your wife is the best rider that I've ever seen. It will be alright," MacNair said attempting to calm J.J.'s nerves as they watched Grace preform with the horse that was getting more and more hard to handle as the show progressed.

"I know that she's the best that you've ever seen Rob, but I'm warning you now, if anything happens to her or my unborn child because the fucking NFL and the Super Bowl committee refused to allow her to back out of this, I'm going to quit the team, and will never touch a football for the rest of my life," J.J. said as he watched his wife as she continued her performance.

"J.J., I don't think that you'll have to do that," MacNair said trying to calm J.J.'s nerves.

"My wife is everything to me, Rob, I can make more babies if we lose our first, but I can never replace, Grace," J.J. said as he leapt to his feet again

Suddenly as Grace passed where the Texan's sat J.J. heard Grace curse as the horse beneath her sped up again for the final time and collapsed before Grace could either get him under control or could jump from his back. The crowd and everyone in the stadium screamed in terror as Grace was flung from General's back and went rolling toward the edge of the stage where the band was playing and hit the steal support with her helmet and remained there unmoving.

Before anyone could move J.J. ran onto the field leaping over the lifeless horse on the ground as he screamed Grace's name with his heart pounding in his ears. She was laying on her back with her head against the steal support of the stage and a trickle of crimson was slowly rolling down from under her helmet that was cracked straight down the center. "NO, no, Grace, babe don't leave me," J.J. sobbed as he was about to pull her into his arms only to be stopped by his team mates and the medical team that had rushed onto the field with their equipment.

He screamed as they found that her heart had stopped and commenced to shock her back to life. It was all that his team could do to hold him back as they quickly lifted her onto the stretcher strapped to the back board, and started to run with her from the stadium. He slid from their grasp and ran stopping the rear door from closing and leaping inside of the ambulance surprising the driver. "Sir, you can't go with her," said the driver as J.J. buckled himself in, and refused to move.

"Don't you dare tell me that I can't go with my wife, get your ass in and fucking drive already," J.J. snarled as he grabbed the door and slammed it shut with force that cracked the back window.

"She's pregnant, by two months, and she's allergic to Codeine," J.J. said as he ran his hands shakily through his hair and tried to gain control of himself.

"It's too early to tell, Mr. Watt , but she definitely has a few broken bones from that fall, and a concussion at the least. She may or may not lose the baby in this early stage," the paramedic said as they checked her over.

"She's strong, I know that she'll pull through this. All she has to do is to wake up," J.J. said as his tears continued to flow freely down his face as he held the broken helmet that was removed from her head and frowned at her blood that had soaked into the protective inner padding.

As they reached the Hospital, J.J. followed them as far as they would allow him, until he was stopped by two orderlies and a rather stern looking nurse who handed him a clipboard with forms that he needed to fill out. He glared at the nurse before screaming in frustration and rage, and slamming his fist clear through the wall leaving a large hole in the plaster wall and the sheetrock beneath it, before he sank to his knees dropping the clipboard and sobbed praying harder than he had ever done in his life, until his mother's voice penetrated his mind and he was pulled into her arms while his father collected the forms from the floor.

He allowed his parents to lead him to a chair in the waiting room and tried to answer his father's questions to the best of his abilities, so that the forms could be filled in. An hour later they had received no word and J.J. was falling apart as Becky and Bradly entered the Hospital with Grim expressions upon their faces. "There's been no news on her condition yet, what's Fucking taking them so long," J.J. growled as he was pulled into Becky and Brad's arms?

"J.J., darling, these things take time. Calm down, you're going to make yourself sick," Connie soothed.

"We've managed to get help to get General's body into the trailer, and took him to the vet for a necropsy to find out what went wrong with him. Becky thinks that he was drugged," Bradly said making J.J. look up at them with a cold look in his eyes.

"Drugged, who would have done that? Grace didn't have anyone near the horse that she didn't trust completely," J.J. said getting angrier and turning red in the face upon thinking of how it could have happened.

"Hold that thought, this might be the vet now, Becky said as she answered her ringing cellphone.

"Yes, what? Fuck, I want a full written report to hand into the police A.S.A.P.," Becky growled making Bradly give her a frightened look.

"What is it? What did the vet say, about the General," J.J. asked not knowing if he really wanted to know?

"He's been dosed with high amounts of Steroids, sometime between his visit to the vet, and Grace's performance. That's why he was getting harder and harder for Grace to control as she performed. The drug caused his heart to burst, and that's why he fell out from under her before she could stop him or jump off," Becky said with narrowed blue eyes as she dialed her phone and dragged Bradly out of his seat.

"Where are you going," John asked giving words to the unspoken look in J.J's eyes?

"We've got to get to the Farm before the person that I suspect gets away. Keep us posted on Grace, when you find out what's going on with her. Yes I need squad cars out to Eternity Farms right now, there's been an attempted murder and the one responsible is definitely there. I'll meet you there," Becky said as she ran from the hospital with Bradly on her heals.

Another hour passed, and J.J. leapt to his feet as the Doctor entered the waiting room and called for the Watt family. "My wife, how is she," J.J. asked before the Doctor could speak?

"She's stable at the moment, Mr. Watt, but, she hasn't woke up yet. She's suffered three broken ribs, that narrowly missed puncturing her lungs, her right leg is broken in three places, and there is at least four nerves in her spine is pinched. It's amazing that she's able to breath on her own, and that she so far has not terminated her pregnancy," the Doctored said making Connie and John give J.J. a stunned look.

"Why hasn't she woke up yet," Connie asked?

"She's slid into a comatose state because of that hit she took to her skull. Had she not been wearing a helmet it would have killed her," the Doctor said as he looked through the chart.

"Coma, good lord, what are the chances of her coming out of it," John asked as J.J. fell into the chair and slumped as he shook with sobs?

"These things are often uncertain, Mr. Watt. As long as she continues to breath and her pulse remains strong, there's hope that she'll come out of it. However the pregnancy could pose a problem," the Doctor said with a grim expression upon his face making J.J. look up.

"What kind of problem," J.J. asked in a hoarse voice?

"Well Mr. Watt, she's healthy with the exception of her current injuries, but is she does not wake from her Coma before the baby is to be born you run the risk of losing them both, without preforming a C-section to remove the baby. It might be prudent to terminate the pregnancy at an early stage to avoid complications," started the Doctor before he was cut off with Justin's firm refusal.

"No fucking way, you're going to do that, unless it will cost Grace her life. We want our baby. You're to do everything in your power to keep both my wife and my child alive. When can I see her," J.J. asked coldly?

"You can see her now, sir, we've had her placed in a private room in the I.C.U.," the Doctor said as he turned to lead the Watt's to Grace's private room.

A week passed and J.J. refused to leave Grace's side. He spent his time talking to her though it was uncertain if she could hear his voice, and using the laptop that Becky had brought him to write a few strongly worded letters to the NFL and the Super Bowl committee, as Rob knocked on the door of the room softly followed by several of J.J.'s team mates who carried in arm loads of flowers. "Holy Hell, J.J. have you even slept? You look worse than she does," Arian said as he placed a hand on J.J.'s shoulder as he snapped the laptop shut with a growl.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Bro," J.J. grumbled as he placed a tender hand over Grace's still left hand wishing to feel her move even a little.

"How is she, J.J.," MacNare asked in a soothing voice?

"Her injuries are healing, and she didn't lose the baby, but she's still in a Coma," J.J. said as he wiped a tear from his eye not hiding how this whole thing was effecting him.

"She's still pregnant, isn't that dangerous," Brian Cushing asked giving J.J.'s wife a worried look?

"If she wasn't breathing on her own and if her heart stops again it could cause the baby to die, but, the Doctors say that she can still have the baby with no ill effects as long as she continues to improve. I just wish that she'd wake up. I hate seeing her like this," J.J. frowned.

"What happened with the horse," MacNair asked?

"He was drugged by one of our most trusted stable hands who had been paid to do it by her fucked up mother. The police have arrested him and charged him with two counts of attempted murder, and are searching for her fucked up mother. I swear if I ever see that Bitch again, I'll see that she gets the death penalty for this, and that's if there's anything left of her when Grace's brother's and I get through with her," J.J. growled.

"They think that their mother did it in an attempt to collect on a large insurance policy that their dad placed on both the General, and Grace. She's been trying to take control of Grace ever since before their father divorced her for messing around on him. She'd better pray that Grace survives this, or, I will make her burn for taking my wife away from me," J.J. said as he rested a hand over Grace's small bump and caressed it lovingly.

"So, were you serious about quitting the team, or can we convince you to stay with us," MacNair asked as he handed J.J. over his Super Bowl ring?

"So, the team actually won without me," J.J. asked as he looked down at the ring in his hand?

"It took us time to regain order after what happened to Grace and her horse, but we figured that we could support both of you by bringing home the win. Read the inscription inside of your ring," MacNair suggested with a smile on his face. J.J. turned the ring so that he could read what was inscribed on the interior of the band, and tears filled his eyes as he read what was written there.

Inside of the ring was clearly printed,' This win was claimed in Honor of G.G. Watt and her Valiant stead, who gave it one hundred fifty present at all times despite all odds.' J.J. slid the ring onto his finger before he spoke in respect to his truly quitting the team. "I don't know if I can honestly continue to play without her. Every game that I've played up until this point was played knowing that she would hopefully be watching. I think that she'd be pissed at me, if I backed down. So, as long as you understand that I won't play any away games until she's recovered, I'll stay on the team. She'd curse me out for being a quitter, if I didn't at least try to carry on. I'll just have to arrange to have someone here at all times incase her mother attempts to show up. As long as she keeps healing, and her condition doesn't deteriorate, I will be on the home field, but the NFL better pray that she pulls through or they'll see a side of me that they'll hate," J.J. said as his mother entered the room and handed him a black cup of coffee.

As the months passed slowly J.J.'s spirits and attitude fell drastically. His wife had healed from the broken bones, and thus far their unborn son was despite all odds strong and growing stronger as he grew within his mother's womb. J.J. spent every available minute by his wife's side talking to both her, and their son, and begging her to awaken, as he prayed for a miracle. His games were starting to suffer, and he truthfully didn't know how much longer he could keep it together on the field. He was falling apart the longer that his wife remained unmoving and lifeless to the world that moved on around her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N the title to this chapter was inspired by one of my favorite songs that I thought just fit the situation so well. The title of the song is Whispers in the Dark by the band Skillet. You can find it at** **/B58OBfM-8A4** **! To check out the video. Trust me you'll get it once you hear the video and read the chapter :-)**

Chapter 14 Whispers in the Dark

It had continued on in this fashion, with J.J. playing only in home games, and staying by his unresponsive wife's side up until early morning on the date of September fifth in the year of 2017, when her waters broke and she was rushed into the operating room still unresponsive while the doctors brought her son into the world. The entire Texans team, Brad, Becky, and J.J.'s parents were all by his side as he paced the waiting room frantically as they all awaited news of his wife and their son. Fifteen minutes felt like hours to J.J. as he walked the floor until a nurse wearing scrubs carried in a tiny blue wrapped bundle making him stop instantly in his tracks upon her voice calling his name.

"Mr. Watt, your wife is in the recovery room, at this moment. She will be moved back to her normal room within the hour. The Doctor thought that you'd like to hold your healthy baby boy," she said as she tenderly placed his son into his arms. J.J. slowly moved towards a chair with his son in his arms and sat down before lifting the bottom of the blanket and counting his son's tiny toes, and his little fingers with a large smile upon his face for the first time in months. Tears filled his eyes as he ran his finger tenderly over his son's soft skin, and he shook with silent sobs as he wished that Grace had been awake to see her son take his first breath.

"Mr. Watt, I know that it's too soon to ask, but do you have a name that you'd like us to put down on his birth certificate," the nurse asked with a clipboard in hand?

"His name is Leeroy John Watt. It's what we decided on when she told me that she was pregnant," J.J. said as he gazed down at little Leeroy snuggled safely in his arms.

"Very well, Mr. Watt, I'll be right over here when you've finished introducing little Leeroy to the rest of his large family," the nurse said as she stepped away and allowed the entire Texans team and J.J.'s family and neighbors to coo over the baby. Forty Eight hours later found J.J. living back with his parents in their house, so that they could help him attend to the needs of their grandchild. He continued to visit Grace and to talk to her in the hopes of her waking for the next months until it was the anniversary of their re-wedding when it would all change drastically yet again.

During that year Grace was locked in Darkness that only lightened slightly when she'd hear whispers that slid into the darkness of her comatose state. She saw flashes of blurred images, that confused her, when certain voices penetrated her mind, but whenever she heard a certain voice the images that flashed before her were so clear that she wanted to struggle against the pain, and the heavy darkness that surrounded her and held her down. The first words that she heard was the frantic voice of a man screaming no over and over again, and calling out her name, calling her babe, and begging her not to leave him.

That was when she got a flash of a sad man's face with sky blue eyes, and short cropped blond hair. He was wearing a football jersey and had black lines painted onto his face upon his cheekbones like war paint. The man's voice came to her often in the darkness, bringing with it more and more visions that made her long to crawl out from this dark frightening place. She had no concept of time, no memories of what had happened to bring her to this place and only flashes of memories that she had trouble deciding if they were reality or not until one day her world lightened and she could see herself standing in a bright world of flowers.

She walked through the flowers enjoying the smell of them and laughed as a large black horse galloped around her and stopped blocking her forward path head butting her pushing her back and away from the light that was growing brighter as she moved forward. "Don't be silly, boy, it's so lovely here, so warm. I just want to go a bit farther," she said as she tried to get passed the black horse only to turn sharply to find a tall red headed man in Military uniform smiling at her with light hazel eyes shaking his head.

"Grace Gwenivear Watt, no child of mine is a quitter. The General and I both agree that despite how much we both love you, and how much we'd love to have you with us, that your place is not here," Lee said as he gently turned her away from the warm inviting light and over to a fallen tree where he made her sit down with him gazing out onto the green field dotted with flowers and a blue sky.

"Daddy what do you mean?"

"Grace, baby girl, listen to me. Use your ears and listen to the wind, and you'll hear it," Lee ordered as the wind blew gently moving the flowers.

"Listen for what exactly Daddy," Grace asked before falling silent as she heard a familiar voice sobbing and pleading for her to wake up and to come home to them.

"Do you hear them now, Grace? That voice who has been calling to you is your husband, Justin James Watt. I don't know how long he will be able to hold up if you walk into the light and join General and I in the afterlife. He'd have fallen apart months ago if not for your son and his parents. If you follow us, he'll certainly leave my grandson an orphan by joining you. Don't let him go there, Grace, that's an order. You need to wake up before he loses it completely," Lee Ordered.

"Daddy how do I do that, I don't want to leave the light and bee stuck in the darkness where it's cold and lonely and frightening. I'm scared of the Darkness," Grace cried into her father's chest.

"I know baby girl, but we have to fight for those that we love who love us just as much. You have what it takes to fight the darkness. Remember the Geek Squad, Grace they can help you. All you have to do is remember," Lee said as he got to his feet and pushed her into the field gently as the world around her faded, and new sounds and smells surrounded her in the darkness. An alarm sounded as her hand suddenly jerked and she groaned as she rolled off of the bed and hit the floor before trying to push herself to her feet unsuccessfully.

Suddenly she felt the warm hands of at least two people and could hear their voices clear as day as they hoisted her back into the bed. "Mrs. Watt, welcome back to the living. Are you in any pain at all," asked a male voice to her right?

"N-no," she croaked with a soft scratchy voice that was not used to speaking after a year of inactivity.

"Can you see the light from my hand," the voice asked?

"N-no, what happened to my eyes, where am I, who are you," Grace asked becoming very frightened?

"Calm down, Mrs. Watt, I'm Doctor Thomas Jacobs, your primary care specialist. You've been in a comatose state for the past year. You are in your private room that your husband insisted upon at Methodist Hospital in Down Town Houston. What's the last thing that you remember," Doctor Thomas asked? Grace scrunched up her face in concentration as she thought getting nothing accept for a vision of a tattoo of the name Justin James Wat on her leg, followed by blue eyes and blond hair and his voice in a football uniform.

"Blue eyes, blond hair , a football uniform , a name tattooed on my inner left thigh just below the panty line, and his words begging me to come back to him. Where's my husband? Why is he not here," Grace asked as she placed a shaking hand to her forehead?

"Mrs. Watt, it's one in the morning on December the fifteenth. Your husband is more than likely in his bed asleep after taking care of your son who is three months old now," Doctor Thomas said as he took notes.

"My son, I don't have a son, do I," Grace asked in concern as she felt her flat stomach and found the scar from the surgery that brought her son into the world?

"Yes, you have a son, he was born on September fifth at around nine in the morning You were still under the effects of your comatose state so, I'm not surprised that you don't remember his birth. We need to do some tests on you, and then once it's a sensible hour we'll contact your family to inform them that you've woke up. Is that okay with you," Doctor Thomas asked in a gentle voice?

"Yes, just make sure that you call them. I want my husband with me, I'm hating this darkness and he's the only one that makes me feel safe," Grace nodded before allowing the nurses and Doctors to start with their tests.

The hospital had tried to get ahold of J.J. and the family but by the time that someone answered the phone it was noon and Grace had fallen into a sullen, and brooding mood upon the news of the extent of the damage to her person. The doctors were unsure if she'd ever walk again, at this point and her retina's had both detached locking her eternally in the dark that she feared. She slid into an unresponsive catatonic state refusing to speak to anyone or to even acknowledge their presence. The fact she didn't respond to her brothers or even remember the fact that she had brother's for that fact was another problem. Voices came into her room, and tried to get her to remember them, but nothing clicked until he arrived late that afternoon smelling like grass dirt and sweat, before she snapped.

J.J. had been in the middle of practice when his dad, had come running onto the field screaming his name waving J.J.'s phone that he had forgotten at home that morning after handing his son off to his mother. He feared the worse when he ripped his helmet off of his head and clenched it so hard in his grasp that the protective bars bent under the pressure of his grip. "J.J., it's Grace, she's , she's,," gasped his dad as he tried to catch his breath.

"She's what dad, please don't tell me that she's," begged J.J. as he began to shake violently at the thought of losing his wife?

"She's awake," was the only thing that John could get out before J.J. ran from the field and into the locker room for his keys without a word or even looking back to see if anyone was following him.

His foot hit the floorboard as he pushed Grace's Humvee as fast as it could go, narrowly missing getting into a few wrecks as he drove through the late afternoon traffic of Down town Houston with tears of joy blurring his vision. The Valet parking attendant narrowly missed getting hit as he brought the Humvee to a screeching stop and tossed the keys to him without even stopping to get a claim ticket. He ran up to the private room in the ICU only to completely freak out finding it empty, and looking like he was about to have a heart attack before a nurse noticed him and directed him down to the new room that his wife had been taken too since she was no longer in need of Intensive Care.

When he finally found the right place a stern nurse blocked his path to the room where his wife sat in a wheel chair staring blindly out the window unmoving. "I'm sorry sir, but nobody gets in there without having their identity checked to see if they are on the approved visitor list. May I have your name please," the nurse asked obviously not recognizing him or taking notice of the fact that the initials J.J. Watt was clearly printed across his back?

"Are you blind or just plain stupid. I'm the one who made the approved list, if you'll open your fucking eyes, perhaps you'd see that my name is clearly on the top of the list as a priority visitor with top level clearance to be here whenever I like. Or are you in need of reading lessons as well," he growled angrily as the nurse looked down at the list and held her hand out for his identification.

"I still need to see your Identification sir, anyone could buy a Texans Jersey with the name J.J. Watt on it, and claim to be Mr. Watt, how do I know that you're not just trying to get to Mrs. Watt and don't have proper clearance to do so," she asked in a cold tone before screaming as a hand suddenly pulled down forcefully on her ponytail and a voice snarled in her ear.

"My Husband, is not now, and has never been a liar, you stupid cow. Either you let him pass or I'm going out even if I have to run you over to get to him," Grace snarled as she released her grip on the nurses hair and rolled her chair back in preparation to do as she had threatened. Doctor Thomas stepped between the Irate nurse and his patient before he snatched the clipboard out of her hand and pushed her from the room.

"Forgive her Mr. and Mrs. Watt, she's new here, and needs to re-evaluate whether or not she wishes to remain employed by this hospital, " he said as he elbowed and shut the door leaving J.J. alone with his wife who backed away until the chair hit the edge of the bed making her curse.

"Grace, I-I'm so, so," he stammered as he sank to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably into her lap shaking hard with tears of joy and relief.

"Justin, I can't see you anymore. Please stop crying, you're soaking my legs, Grace said as she ran her hands over his hair and laughed softly when she felt his shoulder pads beneath his uniform. J.J. looked up and tears flowed down his cheeks as he gazed into her sightless eyes. He tried to speak again only to sit there in stunned silence while Grace tenderly ran her hands over his face, and wiped away his tears. "No husband of mine is a big cry baby. Man up and grow a pair, Justin. I need you to be strong for me, because you are the only person out of everyone that I've seen so far today, that I can remember," Grace said as she started to shake with the effort of holding back her own tears.

J.J. stood abruptly and turned away from her while he wiped away his tears and then spun back around and pulled her out of the wheel chair and into his arms, refusing to put her back into the chair, and just sat there holding her while she sobbed into his padded shoulder in his lap. It's Okay, Grace, I'm right here. It doesn't matter if you didn't remember me at all, as long as you're awake and alive, that's all I've wanted and prayed for since that horrible day that I almost lost you and our little Leeroy," J.J. soothed as he rocked with her in his strong embrace.

"Leeroy, is that what you named our son," Grace asked in a puzzled tone?

"Yes, babe, we named him Leeroy after your dad, who died last January shortly after our re-wedding and honey moon, and John after my dad, who is helping my mother keep an eye on our son," J.J. said in a soft whisper as he rocked with Grace in his arms and she clung to him.

"Leeroy John Watt, I like it," Grace said as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, J.J. said as the Doctor poked his head in.

"Well Mr. Watt, your wife here, is making excellent progress. Regrettably there's no way for us to give her back her sight, but in a few months' time if she's placed into a good therapy program, we see no reason why she won't regain the use of her legs and walk again. Her memory loss, however is an alarming condition. We'd like her to stay here for a few more days for testing, so that we can see if anymore of her memories return at all or if the condition is more permanent, it that's alright with the two of you," Doctor Thomas said as he allowed J.J. to glance over Grace's chart.

"That's fine, when can I bring our son to meet his mother," J.J. asked knowing the question that was showing in Grace's face?

"He's a healthy little baby boy. Since it is his mother who is in care here, You can bring him as soon as tomorrow since she's no longer in ICU, if you'd like," Doctor Thomas said with a smile as he left the couple alone in the room. J.J. smiled as he kissed Grace passionately , making her melt into his arms.

"I've missed you, Babe, You've made this the best first actual wedding anniversary that a man could ever ask for just by waking up and remembering me. What was it that brought you back to me," J.J. whispered into her ear making her smile.

It was your voice whispering in the Dark, Justin. Every time that I heard your voice the darkness that surrounded me seemed to go away briefly bringing with it just a glimpse of something that we said or did together. The first thing that I remembered was your beautiful blue eyes and your blond hair. And a pen in your hand as you personally gave me your very first autograph and wrote the date that we first made love . As far as where that happened, I can't remember, but I know that you'll help me remember whatever I've lost that's worth remembering, Won't you," Grace asked as she smoothed her hand over his face with a smile on her face?

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back to the amazing woman that I married. Just remember, babe, it doesn't matter if you never remember, we can make new memories," Justin said as he kissed her again deeply making her moan into his mouth with pleasure at his touch.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 An Attempt at Normal

The next day when J.J. arrived at the Hospital with his son to visit Grace, he found that she was in the rehab room pushing herself to make her feet move, as she held herself between a set of parallel bars with her arms shaking as she grimaced with the effort to simply move her leg even a little bit. "Mrs. Watt, you should stop now, you've been at this since after breakfast. It will take time to regain use of your legs. It's not going to happen overnight, you know," said the attendant as he hovered in front of her protecting her from falling forward.

"I'm aware of that, you, you," she struggled as she searched for the word that she wanted to say.

"Grace, little ears are present, babe. Don't say anything that you wouldn't want him to say in the future," J.J. called from the door, making Grace's head snap in his direction with a beaming smile meant only for him and her son, who she could hear cooing from his carrier in J.J.'s hand.

"It took you long enough. Where's my chair at," Grace asked?

"It's right behind you about four feet back across the bars. How did you get yourself in the middle of the bars anyway," asked the attendant?

"Like this," Grace said as she swung her body until she had flipped backwards three times before landing back safely in her chair and unlocking the breaks leaving the attendant with a dropped jaw and a shocked expression.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't know that my wife used to be one amazing gymnast among other things, J.J. smirked as he placed the baby carrier into Grace's lap while he rolled her out of the room. Little Leeroy cooed happily and blew spit bubbles as his mother felt his face and tickled him lightly as she was rolled back to her room.

"Hello, that's right, I'm your Mommy, baby Leeroy. I'm so glad to finally meet you," she said as J.J. locked her wheels after parking her beside the window and reached in releasing their son from the straps that kept him from escaping and handed him over to Grace.

"What does Lee Look like, J.J.," Grace asked as she held him close to her and cradled him in her arms?

"Mom and Dad have been arguing about that since he was born. Mom swears that he looks exactly like I did at his age, but dad says that his hair and face are all you, except for the eyes. I personally think that he is the perfect blend of both of us. He's got my eyes, your hair color, my nose, your mouth and complexion, and according to my mother, he has my lungs, though I think that it's open for debate. I've heard you scream before and she hasn't," J.J. smiled and then coughed as Grace slapped him hard in the soloplexes.

"You're impossible, Justin. At least attempt to keep your mind out of the gutter while our son is in the same room, or I'll make you wait another year before you sleep in the same bed as me," Grace threatened making J.J. arch an eyebrow. "Oh, and don't think that just because I can't see you that I can't tell when you're making a face at me, Justin James Watt," she scolded.

"But, how," J.J. stammered upon realizing that she had realized exactly what he was doing?

"I'm blind not stupid, J.J. and I do know you well enough to know what your face looks like. I just wish that I could remember everyone else as well as I remember you. I know that it's hurting those two guys that swear that they are my brother's but I just can't remember them," Grace said somberly as Lee fussed in her arms.

"Give it time Babe, it will come back to you once we get you home and back into a familiar environment," J.J. soothed as he placed a kiss on top of her head as she wrinkled her nose. "What's that look for? Did I say something that you don't agree with," he asked upon noticing her face?

"No, but our son sure did something that I think needs immediate attention. Please tell me that you've brought a diaper bag with you," Grace said as she tried to move the wheel chair with one hand.

"Of course I did, what kind of father would I be if I left home without the necessities," J.J. said as he attempted to take their son from Grace only to be swatted away.

"Just get me to the bed, so that I can lay him down and change him," Grace ordered.

"Grace are you sure that you want to do that," J.J. asked?

"Justin, you've had three months to care for him, and to change his dirty diapers. I think that I can handle it," Grace said as J.J. pushed her close to the bed, before handing over what she needed. "Oh, my Lee, daddy and Granny Watt must be feeding you the good stuff. You're such a strong little boy that you're killing mommy with that, stinky mess," Grace laughed as the baby wiggled while she cleaned him up with tender swipes of the baby wipes.

Lee giggled as his mother powdered his backside and covered him with a clean diaper before screeching over having his little pants placed back on. "I'm so sorry baby boy, but you'll learn that there is a time and place to be bare, and this is not it. No it's not, now is it," Grace cooed as she lifted her son from the bed, and took the bottle from J.J.'s hand and offered it to the baby in her arms?

"I always knew that you'd be a wonderful mother to our children," Justin whispered into her ear making her smile.

"I'm glad that you brought him J.J.. I was so worried that he wouldn't like me," Grace admitted

"Like you, Babe, you're his mommy. He loves you, he's never fallen asleep that fast for mom," J.J. said as he gently took the bottle from his son's mouth before his little eyes drifted closed and grace gently lifted him to her shoulder to make him burp. A loud little burp was heard from the baby boy before he snuggled into his mother and fell asleep deeply. He didn't even wake when the nurse brought Grace's lunch and cooed over him softly. "Here you should eat, Babe, I'll hold him, J.J. suggested.

"I'll eat later, Justin, I don't want to let him go just yet," Grace said with a smile upon her face, before her eyes snapped open and she gasped as something came flooding into her mind upon wishing that she could see their son for herself.

"Justin, my cellphone, do you have it," she asked suddenly trying not to wake their baby in her arms?

"It's at home back at the farm," J.J. said as he gave her a curious look.

"We have a farm? That's news to me. I feel like I should remember that, but I can't right now. J.J., when you get home, I need you to look through my phone for a contact called Geek Squad. I'm not sure why I feel this , but I seem to remember something. A voice of a man telling me to remember something called the Geek Squad. I'm not sure why. If you find it, call the number and see where it takes you, and ask them or him or it or whatever , if they know me, and why someone would tell me to remember them," Grace said with pleading eyes.

"Look for geek squad, got it," J.J. said as there was a knock on the door and Grace's massage therapist stepped into the room.

"Mrs. Watt, you haven't eaten your lunch yet, would you like me to come back later," the Therapist asked upon noticing the baby in her patient's arms?

"Give me at least thirty minutes, Marry," Grace said as she handed Lee over to J.J. carefully trying not to wake him.

"Yes, ma'am. Is that your little baby boy? He's adorable, I can see equal amounts of both of you in him," the Therapist said with a smile.

"Yes, I hope that he grows to be just as tall and as handsome as his father is," grace smiled making J.J. blush.

"Oh, well if he does you'd better be ready to beat the girls off of him with a stick," the Therapist laughed as she left the room.

The time passed faster than they knew and J.J. had decided to give Grace an early Christmas present five days early as he left their son with his grandparents and hopped Humvee for the ride to the Hospital to retrieve Grace and bring her home. He was dressed in a Dark Navy Blue shirt with a leather jacket, jeans and his favorite pair of comfy running shoes, and had brought Grace a pair of black wool lined boots, jeans, and a pink turtle neck along with her Letterman Jacket from their old high school the day before. He was so excited that he again leapt from the Running Humvee, and ran into the building before the attendant could hand him the claim ticket that pertained to the vehicle.

As he ran passed the reception desk he barely paid any notice to a fat woman with gray streaks running through her brown hair asking about a patient named G.G. Had he lingered just a sending more and hadn't ran into the nearest open elevator, he would have heard his wife's maiden name spoken, and all sorts of red flags would have gone off instantly in his mind. He got to Grace's room to find her sitting with her back to the door brushing out her long red hair, and he attempted to sneak into the room failing miserably when she suddenly spun on him wrapping him soundly on the backside with her brush making him yelp in shock. "Really, Justin, I'd think that you'd know better than to sneak up on a blind woman who is armed with a brush," she laughed as he wined and rubbed his posterior.

"Damn, you're fast. How did you know that I was there," Justin asked as he knelt and placed a kiss upon her upturned lips?

"Oh, let's see, you smell like a cross between Ocean Breeze body wash, and Old Spice after shave every time that you haven't come from the Gym or a Practice with the team. Why don't you tell me," she smirked as he stepped behind her and braided her hair for her. "You didn't bring Lee, with you. Is he with your Mom," Grace asked?

"Yes, I wanted to give you an early Christmas present before we went home, and I didn't think that Lee would enjoy the long car ride to where we're going," J.J. said as he fastened off her braid with the ponytail holder that she had handed him over her shoulder.

"Is that a fact, Mr. Watt? Where exactly are we going that our son may not come with us? Is there naughtiness planned for this trip that may or may not end up earning him a new sibling in future," Grace asked smiling widely as J.J. pushed her out of the room after grabbing her bag?

"There might be, Mrs. Watt, but I' not saying a word, until we get to where we're going in," J.J. said stubbornly as they rode down in the elevator.

"Well then regardless, I like surprises, so I'll behave myself and won't bother you about it, until our want me to," Grace chuckled as J.J. brought the chair to a stop and locked her brakes before taking note that the parking attendant had changed and he had not gotten a claim ticket making him curse under his breath.

"What's wrong," Grace asked as she heard him searching his pockets?

"I was so excited to get you, that I forgot to grab my valet claim ticket just like I did the day that you woke up. Will you be alright here while I help the valet find our ride," Justin asked with concern?

"Of course, I will, it's not that far to the garage that the valet parking attendant uses, and I know that you don't intend on leaving me here any longer than you have to, so go ahead. I'll be sitting right here where you left me," Grace smiled as she pulled her husband down for a light kiss before allowing him to leave.

Grace listened to J.J. as he helped the attendant find the keys to his vehicle and the two men left to the garage to find the transportation that went to the keys. As she sat there quietly she could hear the sounds of the hospital around her. People checking in, and walking to and fro, announcements over the loud speaker, paging one doctor or another, and the clicking of many pairs of shoes, sneakers, and high heels upon the floor. Suddenly there was a high pitched crooning voice that gave her the chills as a woman screamed across the large lobby and came running over to Grace and through the large fat arms around her. "Gracey my baby girl, I've been looking all over for you. I'm so glad that you're alright," crooned the woman as she almost smothered Grace with her fat and the smell of her perfume that it seemed she had bathed in.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that I know you, Ma'am. How are you," Grace asked puzzled that the woman called her Gracey?

"Oh, baby girl, I'm your mama. Don't you remember your dear old mama," asked Stella Ann Teller-Randolph as she stepped behind Grace's chair and tried to push her forward only for Grace to slam the breaks on and grip the tires hard with fear screaming in her mind. "Now Gracey I'm taking you home, Stella said in a soothing voice as she tried to reached for the breaks only to be slapped in the hands by Grace, who started to scream upon hearing footsteps moving closer to her location.

"No, I DON'T KNOW YOU, LEAVE ME A ONE! Help ME, SHE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME, HELP, HELP," Grace screamed before she flung herself out of her chair and started to drag herself away towards the sounds of feet that were now running in her direction. Stella let go of the wheel chair and moved to grab her daughter and pull her back into the chair just as the sliding doors opened and she was tackled by an enraged man who she knew that she was not getting away from simply by the grip that he had upon her as he roughly rolled her over and held her hands behind her back, while two security guards snapped handcuffs to her wrists and the receptionist quickly moved to Grace's side and held her while she sobbed.

"I've got her from here, Miss, thank you. Can you please get her wheel chair for me, " J.J. asked as he lifted a terrified Grace into his arms and stood there holding her with his blue eyes looking like solid ice with his rage? "I had a feeling that you were following me, here, you vindictive old bat. Call the police and have her charged with an additional charge of assault, and attempted kidnapping. There's already a few other more serious charges on her, they've been looking for her for a little over a year, now," J.J. said as the Valet grabbed the wheel chair and followed him to the parked Humvee placing it into the back seat upon J.J.'s request.

"J.J. who was that woman? She claimed to be my mother, but I don't have a mother anymore, do I," Grace asked as her husband buckled her into the seat and tenderly wiped her tears away?

"No Babe you haven't had a mother since we were married via Proxy years ago. Your mother is dead, and has been for a long time," Justin soothed.

"But, J.J.," Grace said shaking.

"No but's, Babe. That poor woman is just very confused and in need of mental help because her daughter died last year in a riding accident that she caused. Don't worry about her. Here, listen to some music while I get something that I forgot. I'll be back, and nobody can get into the Humvee accept for me," J.J. said as he turned the radio on, and Supermassive Black Hole began to play over the speakers.

Grace leaned back into the seat as the music played and the images of a red headed man wearing camouflage sitting in the drier's eat of a large army green Humvee smiling at her appeared in her mind. The memory flashed again as she breathed deeply taking in the scent of the truck's air freshener, and she saw herself in the driver's seat as the man taught her to drive the massive truck. It flashed again showing the red headed man in the passenger side seat smiling at her and praising her for how well she handled the large military vehicle, and tears filled her eyes as she leaned forward and ran her fingers along the dash and up the windshield until she found the rearview mirror and the photo of the man and his dog tags and the memorial dog tag that held a bit of his ashes.

When J.J. returned to the Humvee she had the center console up and leaned over laying her head in his lap as she cried and felt his dog tags, her father's dog tags, in her hand. "Babe, are you alright," Justin asked as he ran a hand gently up and down her arm as she cried softly?

"Daddy, this was my daddy's Humvee. He taught me to drive it and gave it to me when he died. Good lord, Justin, I can almost smell him in this truck. His favorite music is always on a disk in the cd player. My Daddy , I'd almost like he's here with me. Before we go wherever you want to take me will you take me to where his grave is , please. I want to feel it, so that I am sure that I'm not imagining things," Grace asked in a soft voice?

"Anything that you like, Babe," Justin said as he threw the Humvee into gear and pulled out onto the road caressing his wife's arm and head as she tried to relax. When they arrived at the wall at the Veteran's Memorial Cemetery Justin carried Grace to where her father's ashes had been placed into a wall along with other soldiers, and stood there holding her while she ran her fingers over the words. 'Here lies the last remains of Colonel Leeroy Angus Teller, of the U.S. Army. He will live on forever in the hearts and minds of his three children Grace Gwenivear Watt, Walter Charles, Teller, and David Michael Teller, who are his pride and joy, his reason for continuing the fight until his dying breath. R.I.P," the plaque on the stone read.

"I've had enough , J.J. All I see in my mind is the sadness that surrounds this place. Let's go," Grace said as J.J. moved away with her in his arms as it started to rain lightly. Grace fell asleep soon after J.J. moved the Humvee back out onto the open road and didn't notice it when He had carried her into the Army Base at Groom Lake, with a determined expression on his face. She didn't wake up until after what J.J. and the army surgeon's hoped had been a successful operation, and blinked in confusion at the dim light that entered her eyes thinking that she was dreaming, only to clench them shut tightly as a light was shone into them making her wince in pain slightly.

The bed or chair that she was laying in was sat up, and she felt a pair of warm familiar hands upon her face, and could smell J.J.'s aftershave and body wash, that was all him. "Grace, Open your eyes, please. They won't shine those lights into your eyes again, until you get your Barings," he said in a soft voice.

"Justin, what's going on," Grace, asked with a note of fear in her voice, as she trembled slightly in his hands?

"It's a surprise, babe, let's just say that your dad gave you one last Christmas gift to remember, and that I found the Geek Squad for you," Justin said smiling as Grace slowly opened her eyes blinking as her vision cleared and her husband's smiling face came into view.

"Have I ever told you that I love the color of your eyes," she asked as the Surgeon's slowly brought up the lighting in the room?

"Not for a long time, babe. Let me hear it again," J.J. smiled before he stepped back to allow the surgeon to check her eyes.

"Well Grace, I'm glad that you managed to slightly remember us, and our promise to help you. Please follow the light with your eyes," the Surgeon said in a calm voice.

"How, did you do this? The doctors said that I'd never see again since my retina's detached," Grace asked in clear confusion?

"We're scientists, dear, we've been working on this project for years since you were a little girl only knee high. Your vision was fixed by a special operation where we replaced the retina's of your eyes with a special micro technology that acts like a retina, You should now have perfect vision and should not have to use your glasses, or the special adaptations that we made to your truck all of those years ago, any more. Take a look at the chart and read until you can't anymore please," the surgeon said with a smile. Grace did as she was asked and hugged them warmly before Justin carried her out into the afternoon sun to where he had parked the Humvee and Grace laughed as she caught sight of the obstacle course where she had driven her truck and a Horse trailer for the first time..

"Justin, I drove a red and black truck and a horse trailer for the first time with nobody in the seat telling me what to dodge, or when to turn. I earned my driving license here. Do I actually have horses, because I can't picture me riding at all, They scare the shit out of me for some reason," Grace admitted as J.J. placed her into the passenger side?

"Yes, you have quite a few horses, babe. Until the accident that caused all of this, you used to be one hell of a rider, too. Don't worry though Babe, Nobody is going to force you to get onto a horse if you don't want to. We can sell the farm and the horses later on, if you decided that you want to, but I think that you should give it some time before you make up your mind. Come on, what do you think about an early dinner and a show in Vegas," j.J. asked as the got into the driver's seat and started the Humvee.

"I've never been to Vegas, I don't think. That sounds fun, can we see an Elvis show with one of those cheesy impersonators," Grace asked making Justin laugh?

"Yeah and maybe we can stay the night and have a little fun in the most lavish hotel room that I can find for you," Justin smirked making Grace slap his shoulder .

"Oh, you men, all you think about is sex," she laughed.

"Yes, that's me, I'm just your little sex fiend Husband who will never get enough of you. I'll try to be gentle with you later, but I can't promise anything since it's been just as long for me as it has for you," Justin said as he drove into the strip of lights and pointed out various places there they could get dinner, a show, and a nice room with a hot tub and a large bed.

Later that night after they retired to their room, Grace re-discovered her husband's various talents for making her blood boil, and her body react. It didn't take J.J. long at all to have his wife begging for his manhood to be barred deep within her. He started out slowly in the large sunken Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom of the pent house suite kissing, and nibbling at every inch of her skin, as his hands worked their magic at her other breast and between her legs. His smile grew even larger when he pulled her onto his lap in the hot swirling water, and held her firmly as he moved her hips as she wished since she was still not able to do so on her own, making them both moan loudly. At one point he almost would have allowed her to fall beneath the water, had she not been holding on to his shoulders as he screamed out when an earth shaking orgasm ripped through both of them at once.

As he carried Grace's dripping wet body from the bathroom he noticed her giving the shower a strange look. "What's on your mind," he asked as he laid her into the center of the bed and started to lick and kiss every water droplet from her body?

"I'm not sure why, but there's just something about showers that Is right on the edge of my mind. I'm not sure if I Liked showers, or if I hated them, but I do know that you make bath's very enjoyable," Grace smiled as she arched her back slightly as he teased her by kissing each drop of water from her breasts taking his time.

"Oh, babe, trust me, you've always loved showers when I am involved. I promise that I'll show you how much you love Showers, in the morning. For now, I want to taste every inch of you," he said as he punctuated each word with another kiss upon her flesh making her skin tingle at his attention.

The next morning Grace enjoyed being held against the shower wall , and gasped and moaned loudly as J.J. thrust into her with his strong hands holding her in just the right position. She closed her eyes as the heat built up within her for what had to be the fiftieth time since the night before, and as the orgasm ripped through her she screamed out at the memory that flooded her mind urging her husband to new highs as he moved through her multiple orgasms with no sign of tiring, or wanting to stop "Oh, God, Justin, what is it about you and showers," Grace moaned as he hit her G spot over and over again, making her scream?

"You actually remember, that," J.J. grunted as he continued to thrust into his wife.

"Let's just say that you have a way of bringing it back clearly. Oh, Justin, do that again, please," Grace begged as he moved a certain way that sent chills up her spine.

"Say it first, Babe," he smiled as he slowed to an agenizing pace that made Grace tremble in his grasp.

"Say what," she gasped?

"You know what I want to hear, Grace. Say it like you did last night," J.J. growled as he slid almost completely out of her.

"Justin, take me to the stars, I want to see stars," Grace whispered as she felt him exit her body completely , before he slammed back into her bringing blinding boiling heat that brought stars to her eyes and blacked her vision with every hard stroke of his rock hard member within her until they both slid to the shower floor both feeling like they were made of jelly and nothing more.

When they returned Home J.J. entered his mother's home and collected their son, from her, while Grace looked around not recognizing anything ag all. She turned and cooed at their son, as J.J. buckled him into the car seat in the back running a tender hand over his sleeping face with a smile of contentment. "Justin, he's so beautiful. I tried to imagine who he looked, but my imagination did not do him justice," Grace said as J.J. slid into the driver's seat and didn't bother to buckle himself in earning a disapproving look from his wife.

"What are you giving me that look for, Grace," he said knowingly?

"Justin James Watt, you know better than to not buckle yourself in. Buckle your seatbelt or you're not going anywhere. I'll take the keys out of the ignition switch before I allow it," Grace growled as she tried to reach for the keys only for her husband to slap her hand away and smirk at her before he drove twenty-five feet and turned into the large driveway of Eternity farms.

"Why do I need my seatbelt when We're already home and the two most precious people in my life are finally safely home where they belong," he smiled as he leapt from the Humvee and ripped Grace's wheel chair out of the back and then ripped open the passenger side door and held Grace in his arms while she looked curiously around at her new surroundings.

"We live here," Grace asked in clear shock as she looked around in amazement?

"Yup, we also own the house across the street next door to Mom and Dad's but it/s not through being remodeled," J.J. said as he lowered her into her chair and reached into the back seat to take their son's carrier out.

He handed the baby carrier over to Grace and wheeled her into the front door of the house making sure to not jostle their son, too much. Grace looked around as Justin pushed her through the house and down the hallway into the nursery to put their son down in his crib. Grace watched as J.J. tucked Little Lee in, and sighed, as she rolled herself out into the hall and around the house looking at everything. When J.J. rejoined her she had rolled into the kitchen and was sitting beside the window reading through a cook book with a frown on her face. "Justin, I don't know if I can do this. There's so much that I've forgotten, so much that I can't do anymore, that I'm guessing from all of those pictures on the walls that I used to do very well. I can't even tuck in our baby boy, or reach him if he needs me. I-I," Grace stammered as the cook book slid from her lap and she covered her face and started to sob.

"Grace, stop this. You'll make yourself sick getting all worked up over such a little thing. Don't you remember what the Doctors said? It will only be a matter of months before you regain strength in your legs and can walk again. You're not alone, here. I'll be here, helping you every step of the way," J.J. soothed as he knelt in front of her and made her look into his eyes.

"Justin, you can't be with me all of the time. What about your team,? I won't stop you from doing what you love to do, just because I can't remember what I used to love to do or much else for that matter," Grace said glaring at the cook book.

"Grace, I've been playing nothing but home games ever since the accident. The team knows that my family comes first. That means that they understand that you and our son are more important to me that any game. Sure I love playing football, but, I can't do it forever. You're needs come first. I've got an idea, why don't you pick anything that looks appetizing to you from this cook book, and we can cook it together," J.J. suggested as he handed her back the cook book with a smile.

"I guess that we can do that," Grace said as she flipped through the book.

For the next few days, J.J. helped Grace with things that she couldn't do on her own, and even attended her therapy sessions and encouraged her with their son in his lap, making little Lee clap as he laughed and chanted," Go mama go, " over and over again making Lee squeal with laughter that made Grace smile. Becky and Bradly were over every day, and handled the business aspect of the farm, while attempting to coax Grace out of the house and out into the sun around the barn. , though meaning well, this only made Grace draw into a state of silence and brooding, while she looked through loads of photo albums and watched video after video of her own performances, until late into the night until she had fallen asleep curled up on the sofa.

She was getting stronger, and had finally been able to take a few tiny steps, but so far had not yet ventured into the barn to so much as look at the horses and the bull. Now two months into her therapy, she was suffering from nightmares that she couldn't make sense of, and simply slid out of bed and wheeled herself back into the living room where, J.J. would find her sitting in front of the television with a frown and a blank expression in her eyes, that made him worry over her. "Babe, It's late, come back to bed," he whispered as he knelt and placed a tender kiss upon her cheek.

"I can't, the dreams are so confusing, and I don't want to wake you," Grace said shaking her head.

"Tomorrow is game day for you, Justin. I'll be fine, just go back to bed," she said as she hit the replay button on the remote in her hand to set the DVD player on repeat.

"Not without you," J.J. said as he snatched the remote from her and shut off the television, before reaching down and plucking her from the sofa, earning an exasperated look from his wife.

"Justin, what is the point, I can't sleep," she protested as he carried her back into their bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot?

"The Point, Grace, is that I can't sleep without you in my arms. If you expect for me to be rested, for the game, than you will have to stay in my arms until I get up in the morning," he said as he laid her back in the bed, and pulled the blankets back over her before pulling her into his arms, and attempting to get back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Sleepless nights, and Saddles

As the months passed Grace was now back on her feet, she had taken up her exercise routine, again, and was over joyed not only that she could attend to her son without help from anyone, and insisted that J.J. return to playing full time, much to his dismay. He was worried about her because she still wasn't sleeping very well after months. It was the day before his first away game in two years, and he awoke to find, Grace gone from the bed, as had become normal for her, since she found it impossible to sleep passed four thirty in the morning these days. He entered the kitchen to find her cooking away at the stove, with a piece of toast with strawberry jam sticking out of her mouth as their now one year old son kicked joyfully in his high chair as he crammed a hand full of cheerios into his mouth before attempting to offer some to his smiling dad.

"Please tell me that you plan on eating more than toast for breakfast," J.J. said as he wrapped one arm around Grace's waist and stole the other half of her toast from her clenched teeth making her growl at him?

"Hay, I was making your breakfast. That was my toast, you can make your own," Grace laughed as he kissed her neck.

"I could, but it tastes better when I know that it was in your mouth first. So, what do you have planned for Lee's party, since you and mother are keeping me completely in the dark about this," J.J. asked with a smile?

"I'm making that cake that you love so much, and cookies, and your mom is making the potato salad, while your dad is grilling the meat. Becky and Brad said something about a special surprise for Lee that they had to pick up, that only leaves you to fill the Piñata, and what are they doing, out there with that pony? There's no way in Hell," Grace snapped as she turned the fire off and stomped from the house angrily upon seeing Bradly unloading a little black pony from their trailer, along with a small pony cart. "Bradly Runyon, what exactly is that doing in my yard," Grace growled as J.J. exited the house with Lee in his arms?

"What does it look like Grace, it's a pony for Lee," Bradley said as he placed the harness onto the pony and hitched him to the cart with a smile.

"And do you expect for me to just allow my only child to ride that , that, thing when he might have not even been born the last time that I was on one of those monster's," Grace growled glaring at Bradly?

"No, he's not ever going to be left alone with the pony, or in the cart. We just thought that you'd like to teach him like your dad taught you. We also brought a present for you," Bradley said pointing to the trailer behind her where Becky was unloading a jet black stud colt , that made Grace's face pale, before she grasped her head in her hands and ran in horror for the last place that they expected her to step foot in for a long time.

J.J. handed Lee off to his stunned mother who had just arrived, and ran after her, to hear her sobbing and hyperventilating from inside of the General's old stall. "Grace, babe, it's okay, calm down, it's not him," J.J. soothed.

"Justin, I can't, handle this, every time that I haven't been able to sleep since I've been able to walk on my own, I've been coming out here, trying to make sense of it all, trying to make the nightmare of my body flying through the air stop replaying in my head, trying to remember what the Hell happened to me in the first place, and why I can't find the will to even touch a horse again, and then it suddenly is so vividly clear, that I'm scared. God Justin, I'm so fucking scared," she sobbed into his arms as he knelt on the shaving covered stall floor and pulled her into his arms.

"Grace, babe, please talk to me. What do you remember?" he asked.

"Justin, it happened during the super bowl didn't it," Grace asked not knowing if she really wanted to know if she was right or not?

"Yes, babe, it did. That was the worse day of my life, because I thought that I was going to lose you, forever," J.J. admitted.

"Justin, I can remember the entire performance, the crowds, the way that General was acting weird that day. Tell me the truth, that crazed woman at the hospital all of those months ago when you brought me home, was that my mother," Grace asked looking up into his eyes,"

"Yes, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be afraid of her. Are you angry at me," J.J. asked noticing the cold expression that entered Graces' hazel eyes?

"No, I understand, why you did it. I also know why she attempted to get me killed, or placed permanently into her care. She didn't bargen on me actually being married to you. Where is she now," Grace asked?

"She's in the women's unit in Huntsville at this moment awaiting transfer to The William, P. Hobby Unit," J.J. said as he helped Grace back to her feet and pulled her into his arms again.

"So she's in Prison, for what she did to me," Grace asked wanting clarity?

"Yes, and so is her little accomplish who drugged the General with high doses of Steroids. That's what's caused him to go nuts that day. Grace, I know that you don't want to ride anymore, but That horse that Becky brought to you, is the last bred foal that was born from the General's sire, He's a direct full brother, to the General, so she thought that you'd like to have him. I know that you don't want to ride, but at least use him for the breeding program," I'd like to see you get back into the training and the other aspects of horses, the way that you were before the accident," J.J. said as he pulled her from the stall, and removed General's name plaque and placed it into her hand as Becky led the Black Stallion into the barn with a worried expression on her face.

"Grace, are you alright? I honestly didn't mean," started Becky before Grace stepped up to the stallion and looked him over before taking the rope from Becky's hand and leading him into the stall that was once occupied by his older brother.

"He's beautiful, Rebecca. Thank you for such a thoughtful gift. I can't guarantee that you'll ever have the pleasure of seeing me ride him, but I'll keep him, and maybe see what he can do in breeding and producing foals," Grace smiled as she removed the halter, from the horse, and shut the stall door before hanging the halter upon a hook. "Well we've got a first birthday to celebrate, don't we?" Grace smiled as she stepped to the barn door and watched as Bradley rode around the yard pulled by the pony in the cart with little Lee squealing happily clasped in his arms.

The next day, Grace drove J.J. to the airport and he frowned as he yet again begged her to come with him, and she refused,. He leant over and kissed her, before opening the back seat of the Humvee and giving Lee a kiss on his head of cute strawberry blond curls before grabbing his gear and giving Grace and his little boy one last look before he entered the building for his trip to play his first away game in two years. Grace smiled in the reflection of the rear view mirror and winked at her son before pulling out into traffic to return home with a plan to get back to her old self in secret boiling away in her head.

So that nobody would guess or even suspect what she was doing, she Started going out to the barn every night and slowly started riding again. The First night that she had done this, J.J. had almost caught her just as she had slid off her boots and slid off her riding breeches that she wore under his old height school jersey. She had barely managed to push her boots under the sofa and stuff her breeches down into the cushions of the sofa when she heard him calling her name softly so as not to wake their sleeping son, and looked up innocently from a photo album of her riding with a smile on her face, each time giving him the excuse that she just couldn't sleep.

Though this was true, it wasn't for the reason that he firmly believed, and she smiled at the thought of the surprise that she would give him once she managed to accomplish what she was fighting so hard for. When she arrived home from leaving J.J. at the airport she had decided upon a defiant plan of action. First she would work with the horses, and then she'd work on getting Big Tex back into the swing of things. As the time passed, J.J. continued to complain when she refused to accompany him to his away games, not to mention the fact that by his reasoning, there was simply no way in Hell that she shouldn't be pregnant again.

He strongly suspected that she was taking birth control pills in an attempt to wait until Lee was at least two before they had another baby. It had passed on up until Lee's second birthday, in this manner, and J.J. was still blind to his wife's secret activity. Undenounced to him, she had contacted MacNair, and a few select others when J.J. was at Practice so that he wouldn't know and made bold plans that would shock J.J. to his core.

Out on the practice field, J.J. was going through his paces, getting ready for the last game that would make or break the Texans chances of taking the Super Bowl win again. He didn't see the point in even working out for it if it was going to be an away game and if Grace was not going to attend with him, but both Grace and MacNair were firm on what they wanted. Macnair's phone rang as he watched the Texans out on the field, and a smile lit up his face as a familiar voice came onto the line. He was about to call out to J.J. knowing how jealous he was with his wife, only to be stopped mid thought by her stern words.

"MacNair, if you ever want Big Tex and I to get back onto the field, you'd better not let J.J. know anything that I'm about to say to you," Grace snarled.

Macnair turned away so that J.J. couldn't see him and moved so that he wouldn't be over heard, before he spoke. "Grace, What do you mean, If I want Big Tex back on the Field.? Of course I want both of you back on the field, but if it's going to risk your health and but J.J. through that Hell again, than You'd better not," MacNair said.

"Macnair, what are the chances, of the Texans making it to the Super Bowl again this season," Grace asked?

"Right now, our chances are looking pretty good. The game that we're scheduled to play tonight will be the deciding factor on if we take another trip to the Bowl. Why do you want to know? It's not like you're planning on going with us is it," MacNair asked?

"MacNair, J.J.'s been grumbling at me for the last two years because to his knowledge I have not bothered to even touch a horse or ride it. If you can motivate the Team to get into the Super Bowl, I'll make sure that J.J. is there, and I'll have a large surprise for the Halftime show, and for every touch down after that. Just don't tell J.J. anything," Grace warned.

"You have my word G.G. I won't tell anyone," Macnair said before the line went silent.

Later that night after the game, J.J. rushed home feeling like he could fly. The only thing that would make his night complete at that moment was being with his wife. When he got home he noticed that the second floor office light was on, and knew exactly where Grace would be at that moment. When Grace heard the kitchen door shut she thickly changed her computer screen to show a horse related page, so that J.J. wouldn't see the fact that she was working on her Super Bowl Routine. She looked up when he bounded up the stairs and leapt over the desk shutting her laptop, and knocking her to the floor making her scream in shock.

"Justin James, Watt, what the hell has gotten into you," Grace streaked as she rubbed the back of her head and noticed that he had managed to break her office chair?

"Sorry about that, babe, but I just couldn't help being so excited. I didn't hurt you did I," J.J. asked as he helped Grace to her feet?

"No, I'm fine, but what the Hell, did you have to break my favorite chair when you tackled me," Grace asked as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes?

"Babe, we're going to the Super Bowl again," J.J. smiled as he picked her up and spun with her in his arms excitedly.

"Really, Justin, that's awesome! Where is it going to be held this year," Grace asked not letting on the at she already knew the answer to that?

"Dallas, it's not far, babe. I know that you don't like attending the away games, but will you please attend with me this time," j.J. asked with a pleading expression in his eyes?

"I don't know, Justin. The Super Bowl is more than a tender spot for me. Can I think about it and give you my answer later," Grace hedged?

"Of course, Grace. It would just be nice if you'd consider it. I miss having you on the field. Hell truthfully the only reason that the fans keep on returning is because we continue to win, and in the hopes of seeing you and Big Tex again. Nobody expects you to ride, we just want you on the sidelines once more. Anyway, its late, why don't you join me in a shower," J.J. asked with a devilish wink?

"Honestly you and showers, Justin," Grace laughed as she allowed him to swing her over his shoulder and carry her downstairs and into their master bathroom .

For the next few weeks leading up to the Super Bowl, Grace enlisted and sworn to secrecy Connie and Becky so that she could get Big Tex ready for the biggest show of his career. The two women were floored the evening when Grace had called them over and they saw her moving around the track leaping on and off of the Black Stallion that she named Lone Star, with ease as she spun two flags. She laughed at their reaction when she brought Lone Star around and to a stop and slid from his back. "What, you ladies look as if someone just walked all over your freshly washed laundry," Grace giggled as she led her horse over to the hot walker and removed his saddle so that he could cool down from his work out?

"G-Grace, you're riding," Connie stammered in clear shock.

"She's more than riding, she back," Becky squealed as she grabbed Grace around the waist and squeezed hard in excitement!

"Oh My God, does J.J. know about this? He'll be ecstatic," Connie asked bouncing like a giddy teenager?

"No he doesn't know, and both of you are forbidden to inform him," Grace said crossing her arms.

"But Grace, he won't like that you hold something like this from him. He'll have a fit, if he finds out from someone else," Connie said in a serious tone.

"Look you two, I've managed to get back into the saddle since shortly after you gave me Lone Star, Becky. I am tired of everyone commenting on how I'm not myself. I'm tired of J.J.'s constant fretting over how he misses the me that I sued to be. I wanted this back just as much as he did, and that's why I'm planning a rather large surprise for him that will blow his mind. All I need from the two of you, is for you Mom to babysit Lee while J.J. and I are in Dallas next week. Becky I'll need you to get the farm fully running again. Let the trainers that I've hired know that I'll be taking over after the Super Bowl," Grace said calmly.

"Wait a minute, You're going to the Super Bowl," Connie blurted?

"Yes, but J.J. must not know, that I'll be taking part in the halftime show, or he'll more than likely try to stop me This is the final hurdle to get over before I will be free to live my life the way that I always have, and to free myself from those nightmares. I want this more than he knows," Grace said as she carried her stunt saddle back into the tack room and grabbed her grooming tools to attend to the horse before returning him to his stall for the rest of the night.

It was now two days before Super Bowl, and J.J. was strongly debating upon not playing. He wanted Grace to come with him, but thus far she had not given him an answer to his question on rather she would join him or not. He awoke when the alarm screamed in his ear at five thirty that morning to find Grace surprisingly had the truck hooked up to her large Luxury trailer, and she was sitting in the front seat with the engine running sipping from a hot spill proof mug of coffee, and handed one over to J.J. as he slid into the passenger seat with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's with the trailer? Aren't you going to the Super Bowl with me," he asked frowning as she threw the truck into gear and pulled out into the quiet of the early morning street?

"I'm sorry, Justin, but I can't go with you. Though I will try to be there to watch you play. I got a call from a breeder in Fort worth, who says that he has a stallion that he thinks would be worth my money, and I have two horses, to deliver to a ranch not far from the Stadium," she said without looking in his eyes as she drove towards the airport.

"Well I can't say that I'm happy about it, but, at least you're slowly getting back into horses, and you'll be there on game day. I guess that I can deal with that," J.J. said with a sigh.

"Look, sweetie, I know that you really wanted me to be there the whole time, but, I'll make you a deal," Grace smirked as she thought on how she had stopped taking her birth control ever since J.J. had been too tired to even move once he hit the bed the past week.

"What kind of deal?" J.J. asked curiously as he sipped his coffee and nibbled at a chocolate muffin?

"Well, If you play the way that you always do giving one hundred and ten percent, and bring me home a super bowl ring that you actually played an entire game to earn, I will stop taking the birth control and we can give Lee a baby brother or sister," Grace smiled.

J.J. sputtered and spat his coffee making it splatter the windshield, in shock at his wife's words. She patted his back before handed him a small towel to clean up the mess that he had made in her truck with a grin. "I knew that you were taking something. Damned it that was hot," he said as he attempted to clean the mess.

"I told you that I wanted to wait until Lee had turned two. Frankly I stopped taking it the day after his birthday. I'm surprised that you were so tired that you didn't even attempt to jump my bones, and make the windows shake with my screams of passion," Grace smirked as she pulled into the unloading lane at the airport.

"So let me get this straight. If I play and make our team win the Bowl, you'll give me another child," J.J. asked still in a state of shock?

"Yes, I might give you more than one, if you're a good boy," Grace teased as she pulled him over for a goodbye kiss before pulling away from the terminal as he stood there with a goofy grin on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 To Ride or to be Ridden

As Grace pulled away from the airport and made her tires spin towards I-45 North. She traveled to her old family farm in Terrell just passed the outskirts of down town Dallas and smiled as she passed the stadium that J.J. would be playing in soon. She pulled into the old gravel driveway, and the old farm manager smiled up at her as she swung the trailer around with ease and then parked in front of the horse barn to unload Tex into the paddock to relax. "Good morning Mrs. Watt. How was the drive up," David asked with a smile?

"It was faster than I had hoped. Please give Tex a scoop of Range cubes and some hay for me. I've got to drive back into Dallas and see if everything is in place for Halftime and the rest of the game," Grace said as she unhitched the trailer after placing Tex securely into his pen.

Two days later Grace was certain that everything was in place and was standing in the tunnel with Big Tex chatting with the Cheerleaders who had agreed to help her with halftime. She was dressed in a blue and red v necked crop top and a short red and white cheer skirt and red boots just like the rest of the Cheerleaders who had never thought that she'd ever dare to preform dressed like they did on her bull. She smiled as Halftime was announced and one of the spare girls held Beg Tex until she gave the order. J.J. was sitting on the bench with his head hanging wiping sweat off of his face, and didn't notice his wife.

Muse took to the stage to rowdy applause and the cheerleaders from both teams started to preform to the music while one extra started her flag routine standing on top of the shoulders of the women at the top of a large pyramid. J.J. smiled then as he heard the beat of Grace's favorite song began to play, and was brought out of his musings by Arian who brought his attention to a new cheerleader who looked a lot like J.J.'s wife. "Dude, J.J. I don't know where she came from, but that new cheerleader at the top of the pyramid sure looks a hell of a lot like Grace," Arian said pointing the new woman out to J.J. in shock.

J.J. looked up for a second, and then his eyes snapped up never leaving the woman spinning the flags in Grace's signature move. Suddenly she flipped from the top of the pyramid and landed on top of one flag and yelled at the top of her lungs shocking him further and making his eyes bulge further and his cup become extremely tight as he watched the bull come running up behind the flag sending Grace flipping onto his back, where she started to preform making his heart leap, and his jockstrap tighten even worse as he caught sight of the navy blue spunky with the Texan's Logo printed on the backside.

Rob MacNair stepped to his side and clapped a hand on his shoulder making him spin on him and grab his lapels of his suit jacket with angry blue eyes that sent a shiver of fear down MacNair's spine. "I take it that, she didn't tell you about this," MacNair asked as he tried unsuccessfully to remove J.J.'s clasped fists from his jacket?

"No she sure as Hell didn't. Who's fucking idea was it to make her wear that, that, oh god she's making it hard to concentrate," J.J. snarled angrily as his wife stampeded passed them with her hair and flags flying standing on the back of the bull?

"That was completely her idea, J.J.. She said that she wanted to give you a little encouragement to kick the other team's ass from here to Kingdom Come," MacNair smiled as J.J. turned away from him and watched Grace's every move like a hawk. He decided then and there, that Grace wouldn't walk for a week after he got ahold of her after the game, and that he would definitely be having a word with her about dressing like that outside of the confines of their bedroom. As halftime continued Grace's stunts got bolder and bolder, and she brought the bull to a sliding stop in front of the team, danced around the bull spinning her flags, and backing him up so that he was standing calmly beside the Texans bleacher and smirked as she slammed the flags down into an empty water cooler and leaned against the bull as he stood stalk still and rested.

J.J. pushed his team mates aside as they attempted to talk to Grace, and gave her an exasperated look , as she rested in the hollow between the bulls horn and his massive shoulder smiling at him. Sensing the rage coming off of J.J. in waves, his friends and team mates backed off and moved away as he moved so that Grace was penned between the bull and himself with nowhere to go. "So, what happened to I have business in Dallas and Fort Worth, and can't attend the Super Bowl? I thought that you said that you had to pick up a stallion for the breeding program," J.J. almost growled into her ear.

"I told you that I'd be here by halftime to watch you play. It's not my fault that you didn't bother to check the back of the trailer. Maybe had you done that you wouldn't be so shocked about this," Grace smiled as she pulled him closer to her with one hand.

"You are a little trickster, and you are making it extremely hard for me to concentrate dressed like that," J.J. whispered as he snaked a hand around her between her and the bull and gave her backside a light squeeze.

"I thought that you'd like it, and that it would be a nice surprise for you that would encourage you to win," Grace whispered back lowering her eyes to the turf between them.

"Grace, I didn't say that I didn't like it. I'm going to bring on the touch downs just for the pleasure of seeing you do your little thing on the bull, and then after I've won, I'm warning you, that you'd better not change out of that, until I'm with you later. Then I promise that I'll show you exactly how much I like the way that you look in that.," he said as the music stopped .

"You definitely surprised me, babe. I didn't even know that you were working with Tex again since you haven't even ridden the horses," J.J. smiled as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"I've been riding horses every night that I couldn't sleep because I wanted to get back to what I used to be. Now, you'd better get your hot football booty out on that field and kick that other team's asses. You know how much I get off on watching you take down the other team. Win it for me, Sweetie," Grace said as she pulled him down and kissed him passionately as the starting whistle blew before slapping him on the backside as he turned putting his helmet on and running out onto the field.

For the rest of the game Grace Alternated between preforming with the cheerleaders and riding Tex around the field with every touchdown that the Texans made. She smiled as J.J. took down player after player from the opposing team and every touch down that he made. Out on the field at each kick off J.J smiled wickedly and set his sights on any man from the opposing team who he had noticed letting his eyes linger too long upon his wife, who was proving to be more of a distraction to the opposing team than she was to himself or any on his own team who knew better then to look at her. She was his, and he enjoyed making that fact painfully obvious to those that the tackled and sacked making sure to pound them into the ground as if he were their bull mascot.

"What are you looking at ass wipe," he smirked as the player in front of him seemed to be letting his eyes linger on Grace as she danced and moved with the cheerleaders?

"Huh?" the other player asked in confusion.

"Do you like our mascot and his handler, so much that you'd risk death today," J.J. snarled with his blue eyes flashing dangerously?

"I can't help it, how can you guys even play with a bitch that hot jumping and prancing around like that on the back of a bull? She's hotter than all of the other cheerleaders on the field," the player muttered.

"Eh, wrong answer ass wipe," J.J. said as he rushed forward taking the player down and grinding him into the field with ferocity. "That's my wife that you're dueling over, and I'll thank you to keep your filthy comments about her to yourself if you want to survive the rest of this game without ending up in the Emergency room," he growled as he got up and walked away leaving the stunned player wincing in pain. Grace smiled as she watched her husband ground another player before getting to his feet, and holding up the football winking at her as he stepped back to the line of scrimmage tossing the ball to the referee who placed it between the two teams once more.

Grace's rides around the field on Big Tex happened more and more as the game went on, and she noticed that several players on the opposing team were carried off upon stretchers as the game drew to the final seconds with the Texans holding an impressive lead. She sat on Big Tex's back with her flags ready as she watched the clock run down, and J.J. run hard for the end zone to earn one last touchdown, that made her scream with joy as she urged Tex into a run around the field as the confetti in the Texan's colors erupted from all over the field, and the crowds cheered and the press rushed onto the field. She then rode out of the stadium at a run, straight into the trailer where she removed Tex's mask and harness, before securing him inside of the trailer and leaping into the cab of her truck bringing the engine to life with a rumble that made the press who had followed her instead of the team back away.

It took J.J. thirty minutes to free himself from the team, and the reporters who had drenched both him and their coach in gater-aid, and the press who constantly held cameras in his face. All that he wanted to do was to get out to the parking lot where he knew that Grace was waiting in that enticing outfit, that he'd enjoy removing from her after he managed to dry off and maybe grab a shower, preferably with her. The press still followed him as he made his way out into the parking lot, and he ran for the running truck and trailer that awaited him, wrenching the door open and leaping into the passenger side slamming the door, and slamming down the e lock, before he was slammed back into his seat by his wife throwing the truck into gear and flooring it, to the nearest exit and out onto the highway.

Grace sniffed the air, as she turned to give her husband a look after stopping at a street light, and giggled at the look on his face. "Justin, honestly, did they have to drench you in orange flavored gater-aid? Why couldn't it have been any other flavor I hate orange, and now my truck is going to smell like orange. You do realize that you will be taking a shower before you touch me, don't you?" she snapped as she turned in the opposite direction that J.J. was expecting.

"Grace, aren't we supposed to go the other way, to go back to Conroe?" he asked.

"We're not going to Conroe just yet, I made you a promise, and I'm keeping it first," she smiled as the lights from town slid away bathing the night into darkness that seemed to go on forever.

"Where are you taking us,?" J.J. asked praying that the truck didn't break down in such a dark place.

"Justin, the farm in Conroe is not the only one that my dad left to me. I have a three hundred and eighty acre farm not much farther now. We should be pulling into the driveway in about four minutes. I hope that you don't mind showering with well water," she smiled as she turned down a long farm to market rode after flipping on a set of large fog lights on the top of her truck to give more light to the dark road that stretched before them.

J.J. was starting to get nervous about seeing nothing when he finally caught sight of a few lights in the distance that turned out to be exactly what Grace was moving towards. As she pulled into the long dirt drive and rolled across the cattle guard motion activated lights lit up the yard as she passed them making dogs bark and lights flick on from within the small house to the right of the large drive way and the long house that sat not far from it and two men came racing out and sprinted across the yard to flick on lights, unload the bull into the barn, and unhitch the trailer. J.J. was about to open the door, when a dog leapt up at him making him shut it quickly.

Grace just laughed as the border collie continued to jump barking overtime that he was at eye level with the occupants of the truck. "What's so funny that dog tried to get me," J.J. frowned at the dog?

"Bull shit, Goober, wouldn't bite you unless you were a flea, or a runaway bull or cow. You don't look like a flea, or a cow, but you kinda resembled a raging bull the way that you took down those players tonight." Grace smiled as there was a tap on her rear fender and she pulled out from under the trailer and awaited the tailgate to be shut before driving around the side of a large barn and towards a large plantation style Farm House with the porch light glowing happily.

She skillfully backed the truck into the car port beside the house before shutting off the engine and hopping out to lavish Goober with scratches and belly rubs making him wiggle happily. J.J. watched with a smile on his face and then laughed as Goober and three other border collies ganged up on him knocking him to the porch and began to lick him vigorously even though they had never met him before. His face was red with his laughter as Grace gave three short shrill whistles making the dogs leave Justin alone and bound off onto the farm barking happily. "That's the first time that I've been tackled tonight, I thought that Goober was the only dog here," J.J. said as he got to his feet and followed Grace into the house.

"Justin, I own over two hundred and fifty head of Black Angus Long Horned cattle on this farm. Do you honestly think that one dog along with twelve men, one farm manager and his wife would be enough to handle a herd of that size over such a large spread of land?" Grace smirked as she grasped J.J.'s hand and pulled him from the entry way and up the stairs to the second floor of the house?

"Um, I guess not. They sure did like me, didn't they," he smiled?

"What do you expect, those four dogs are pigs in disguise. And they love orange. Yet another reason why you are hopping your ass into the shower," Grace said as she took his helmet from his hand and flung it across the room sending it rolling into the closet.

"Don't you dare sit your soggy orange flavored ass on my bed," she growled as she pulled him into the master bathroom and helped him remove his soaked jersey before reaching into the large claw foot bathtub and turning the hot water on. Before she could back away she heard his shoes and his pads hit the ground and she was pulled away from the tub and lifted onto the bathroom counter as J.J.'s lips covered her shocked scream as he untied the crop top shirt that she wore and ran his thumbs over her breasts eliciting a soft moan from her covered lips.

"I've wanted this ever since I saw you standing on top of the cheerleader's pyramid spinning those flags. You rode the bull, now it's time for the bull to ride you," he whispered as he lowered his lips to her bare nipples and started to suck at them hard while his hands moved to her hips and his fingers reached into her waist band of the skirt and the spankies and he pulled them down as he kissed his way down her body making her giggle as he flicked his tongue over her ticklish spots.

Grace gazed over his head as he kissed his way down each leg removing the knee high red boots one at a time, and attempted to stop his progress before the tub ran over. "Justin the tub is getting too full turn it off," she ordered as she pushed him away and walked over to the tub with J.J's eyes never leaving her naked body. She shut off the water and turned to look at J.J. who just stood there gazing at her in appreciation, still wearing his football pants and his rather tight jock strap and cup that was making him wince the longer that he looked at his wife in her bare skin. He arched an eyebrow at her and nodded down at the tight protective straps and Grace rolled her eyes before she stepped over to him and placed a tender kiss to his lips before inching her way down his body until she was on her knees upon the bathroom mat before him.

J.J. relaxed into her touch as her hands slid down his legs taking the wet football pants with them, and then groaned as she tenderly eased his painfully cramped member out of his jockstrap and cup, and gently placed her lips to the head of his cock and licked it lightly before wrapping her lips around him and taking as much of him as she could into her hot inviting mouth without choking herself. She smiled as J.J. moaned with her attentions, and then growled as she stopped and ran her hands all over him kissing every inch of him, before getting to her feet and attempting to step away from him only to be pulled back against his chest, and lifted into his arms as he stepped to the tub and lowered the two of them into the water gently sitting her on the tub's edge with a smile.

"I'm shocked at you Grace, Normally you are so well shaven in my favorite place. Is it because I have been neglecting you," Justin asked as he ran a gender finger over her exposed center making her gasp?

"Justin, I was going to shave, but you have to admit that we both kept ourselves so busy these past few weeks and yes you did ignore me slightly, but I've forgiven you for that." Grace smiled as she attempted to stand from the side of the tub only to have a soft towel placed beneath her backside and to be forced to sit down again on the edge of the tub.

"Not acceptable, Grace. I keep my face smooth as baby skin for you. I think that you should at least make an effort to do the same to your pubes and leg hairs." he said as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and sat between her open legs rubbing sweet smelling soap between his hands with a smile on his face before gently rubbing the soap into the hair of her most sensitive place making her sigh and melt into his gentle caresses.

"I am going to shave you, and you are going to stay completely still while I do it. Is that clear?" J.J. asked as he reached over his shoulder and pulled a razor that he knew belonged to Grace from its holder on the bathroom wall?

"Justin, you do realize that if you cut me down there, that you're not getting any sex until it heals," Grace said as he made her hold her legs wider and placed the razor tenderly to her skin?

"I want lots, and lots of what you think that you will attempt to deny me, so believe me babe I won't hurt you. Open your legs a bit wider and hold on to something if you feel like you're going to fall." he smirked as he slowly and gently moved the razor over her vagina with precise strokes removing dark red curls with every stroke.

Once one side was completely smooth he bent and ran his tongue over the newly shaven skin teasing her entrance slightly making her moan softly at his action. Then he shaved the other side of her privates until they were just as smooth and gently ran his thumbs over her bare flesh opening her wider to his gaze , before lowering his mouth to her clit and starting to suckle lightly as he thrust one finger into her feeling her wetness, as she moaned again. "Oh Babe, you're so wet, but I'm going to show you how it feels when you are denied something that you want. That said I think that I'll just stop this and shave your beautiful legs for you," he said as he pulled away making her growl at him upon the loss of friction at her center

Grace melted even further as he rubbed her body wash into a thick lather and ran it over her legs shaving them with the same care as he did her private area only seconds ago, , and placing feather light kisses up her leg to check his shaving job for smoothness, before moving to the other leg, and repeating the process once more. By the time that he was finished all Grace wanted to do was to lower herself into the tub right down onto his hard organ and ride him like the bull that he was acting like with his stubborn attitude. Sensing her adjuration J.J. pulled her into the tub on top of him with a smile and handed her the shampoo and the soap.

"Nope not yet, Grace. You said that you didn't want to make love to me until I smelled like something other than oranges, so get to work, and wash me," J.J. smirked as he made Grace sit with her backside in front of his impressive length. Grace groaned before squirting shampoo into her hands and reaching into his hair and working it into a rich lather. By the time that the bath was done, Grace was squirming and wanted her husband buried deep within her, since he continued to toy with her clit or her breasts with every part of his body that she washed. Finally J.J. stood from the tub as the water drained and lifted her over his shoulder making her scream out in shock, which he then punished with a hard swat to her wet and naked backside.

He then tossed her onto the bed, and then got to work drying her off in his favorite way by kissing, licking, and sucking each and every droplet of water from her body . "You made me so hard when you wore that outfit today. From this day forward I forbid you to wear something like that in public. I'd like you to keep the uniform though because I rather enjoy taking it off of you," he said before latching his lips around one of her hard nipples making her back arch as eh palmed her other breast.

"Oh, Justin, please. Must you continue to torture me like this," Grace asked in a moan as he ran his other hand down her stomach and plunged his finger into her hot wetness enjoying how his finger made a delightfully intoxicating squelching sound as he added another and worked her harder?

"You like this, a lot, you're so wet and hot. I want you to come for me first Grace and then I'll give you the fucking of a lifetime, and make you scream my name, and anything else that pops into your head," J.J. smiled as he lowered his lips to her center and licked and sucked at the tight little bud of nerves adding another finger as he hips began the thrust wildly . The heat that J.J. was causing was spiraling out of control and Grace shut her eyes as she felt her walls clench around his fingers that thrust harder and faster until her Orgasm had all but faded, and the heat began to build again, then she screamed as he suddenly removed his fingers and lips from her and thrust his hard length into her hitting her sweet spot in just the right angle to make her back arch again.

"Oh Babe, I love that sound, do it again," he grunted as he pulled almost completely out of her and plunged into her again hitting that special place again making her scream out his name that time and dig her nails into his strong back.

"I don't like it when other men look at you like they want to get into your panties. I'm the only man who will ever have that pleasure aren't I," J.J. growled as he thrust into her deeper and faster making her moans intensify?

"Y-yes J-Justin, Oh, God, Justin," she sputtered before she moaned again.

"Yes, Babe take it all. This feels so good," he grunted as he Thrust into her in long even thrusts as she wrapped her legs around his and rocked beneath him meeting his thrusts with her own intensifying their joined pleasure as her hands gripped the bed covers.

"Justin, oh, oh, I, I love you," she panted as she fought to hold back her boiling orgasm from taking over.

"I love you too, Mrs. G.G. Watt. Never forget that,{ J.J. said as he lifted her hips and stuffed a pillow under them so that he could thrust into her deeper making her words unrecognizable as she lost every shred of control and slid over the edge screaming his name and begging not to stop.

"You're holding back, Grace. I can't come unless you let go," J.J. whispered into her ear as he changed the angle of his thrusts with a smile on his face as she started to tremble beneath him. "You're so hot, come with me Grace," J.J. grunted as he felt the heat of his own orgasm building to a point that he didn't think that he could hold it back any longer. Grace through back her head and dug her nails into his arms as he thrust into her making her orgasm rip from her body like a tidal wave,. He screamed with her as her walls clenched him tightly making him come hard sending his seed spilling into her until he couldn't move anymore, and he collapsed and rolled onto his back taking her with him so that he wouldn't squish her beneath him, kissing the top of her wild hair before grabbing the edge of the thick quilt and flopping it over the two of them to keep the evening chill off of their bare skin.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N We Welcome to our final chapter of my first JJ Watt fan fiction I do hope that you have enjoyed the story as much as I have especially if you are a JJ Watt fan if you're not a JJ Watt fan however if you ask me very nicely I might just consider writing a story about someone who you are a fan of :-) please enjoy the Final Chapter.**

 **Epilog Family Growth**

Nine months later Grace was awaiting going into labor with her second pregnancy. She had retired from stunt riding now completely until Justin said otherwise, and had stopped riding all together during her second pregnancy since she discovered that she was having twins. J.J. was ecstatic, and refused to let her out of his sight, so now here she sat in a specially made folding chair by the team bench with her soon to be three year old son dressed in a miniature Texans uniform attempting to copy his dad's every move out on the field making Grace and Connie laugh at his antics. Grace cheered J.J. on and smiled at every tackle that he started knowing that he did it more because he knew that she liked it.

As halftime drew near Grace started to feel pain that stole her breath away, and decided to get up to stretch her legs hoping that it would help. Connie was walking with her with Lee holding her hand when suddenly Grace screamed out as the call of touchdown Texans sounded over the loudspeaker , and her water broke with a sharp pain that almost brought her to her knees in tears. "Grace, hold on to me, We need to get you to the medics so that they can help get you to the hospital! Lee run and get your daddy,. Tell him that mommy's having the baby's," Connie said as she supported Grace's weight and helped her to hobble towards the medic station.

Lee's little eyes widened in fear because of his mother's pained screams, and he turned and ran slamming into his father's legs as he scanned the stadium for his mother wife and son with a worried frown on his face. J.J. grunted thankful that he was wearing a cup when his son's helmeted head collided with his cup instead of his family jewels. "Lee, where's your Mommy and Granny? What did we tell you about running around alone?" he asked as Lee grabbed his gloved hand and started to pull at him frantically.

"Daddy, Mommy's tummy hurts really bad. She went potty in her pants, and Granny said that the baby's want to come out now," Lee said in a rush of squeaky words that made J.J. grab him up in one arm and run for the nearest medic station where he knew that his mother would be attempting to reach with Grace.

As he drew nearer to the area where the medics were he saw them out on the field attending to a member of the opposing team and cursed under his breath as he heard Grace scream in pain and all but dropped Lee on his backside as he scooped Grace into his arms and ran for the truck as fast as he could with Connie bringing up the rear with Lee. His father met them with the truck open and running, and helped J.J. get Grace into the back seat before slipping into the driver's seat just as Connie and his grandson slid into the front seats and buckled in. "Noooooo, this isn't what I pictured when you told me about a birthday surprise that you were going to give me after the game! Aaaaaaaah, this fucking hurts," Grace screamed making Connie place noise canceling headphones over her grandson's ears while he played a game on her tablet.

"I know, babe, just hold on. Dad floor it, I don't want my kids born in the back seat of our truck," J.J. ordered as he tried to remain calm by removing his gloves and as much of his protective gear without jostling Grace who was now in tears .

"Grace hon, you need to breath. Remember your lamas classes," Connie said in a soothing tone as she faced the back seat and ran a hand over Grace's forehead.

"I didn't want this for my birthday. I swear Justin, if you have the doctors put ribbon or wrapping paper on our babies, I'm going to kill you," Grace laughed before she screamed again as John was forced to slam on the breaks and J.J. prevented his wife from rolling into the floor boards.

"I'd never do that, but you have to admit it would be kinda cute. Grace you're stronger than you look, that hurts," he winced as Grace grasped his hand and squeezed it making his fingers go numb.

"Damned this five o'clock traffic!" John snarled slamming his fists on the steering wheel.

"Dad, just floor it even if you have to jump curves, and get a ticket. At least if we got the attention of the police we'd get an escort and the traffic would vanish. Do something or I will," J.J. winced as Grace screamed again and locked his other hand in a death grip.

"John he's right, her contractions are coming too fast. At this point we'll be lucky to make it to the hospital before one of the babies starts crowning," Connie said, as John growled and J.J snapped.

"Fuck this, Mom, Dad, Chinese fire drill. I'm driving," J.J. screamed as he managed to free his hands from his wife's grip and leapt from the back seat leaving the door open for his dad to jump in, . John had barely managed to shut the door before J.J. looked back to see that his path was clear and slammed the truck into reverse before taking the truck flying through a bumpy back alley that led out onto a quieter street, cutting off an ambulance that was carrying what would later turn out to be one of his team mates who was suffering from three cracked bones, and coming to a screeching stop before ripping open the back door and having his wife handed into his arms.

Nurses from inside noticed what was going on and rushed up to him with a gurney, and ran with Grace screaming and dragging her husband along by his wrist refusing to let him go. When Connie and John got to the waiting room outside of the maternity ward of Memorial Herman Hospital , they heard Grace scream, again and saw J.J. run from the room and rip his jersey and shoulder pads from his back before slipping on a green hospital smock with a shower cap like hair restraint that the nurse had handed to him before he ran back inside not bothering to give them a glance.

An Hour later the nurses and the Doctor left the private hospital room and the rest of the family was allowed to come in and meet the newest members of the Watt family. Before they entered John had ran back to the truck and grabbed J.J. a clean shirt from his ever present gym bag and tried to hand it over to his son who sat on the edge of Grace's bed cooing happily over his identical twin daughters who thus far definitely had their mother's flaming red hair. Lee entered the room timidly behind his grandmother not knowing exactly what to do with himself and smiled widely as his mother noticed him and called him over to meet his baby sisters.

"Hay little man, come over here and you can meet your baby sister's," Grace smiled as she patted the bed with her hand and held it out to her son to help him up beside her. Lee ran over and carefully climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his mother's arm and gazed down at the tiny pink wrapped bundle in his mother's arms before glancing up at the other that was in his father's strong arms.

"Daddy, you so big like the Hulk. You not going to break my baby brother. Why are they wearing Pink anyway? Pink is for girls," Lee announced as he reached over and tried to touch the baby in his mother's arms?

"No need to worry about me breaking your sister's, little guy. I may be big and strong like the hulk but I'm gentle like Clifford the big red dog," J.J. smiled at the shocked expression on Lee's face.

"The babies aren't boy's? Why not, I wanted a brother like you have daddy. I can't roll in the dirt with girls, they don't like to get dirty and to play in the mud," Lee scowled folding his little arms angrily and glaring down at his baby sister's .

"I wouldn't say that, girl's don't like getting dirty. I used to love playing in the dirt, sand and mud with I was little like you, and I still get dirty even at my age," Grace laughed.

"But Mommy, you're not a girl you're a Mommy," Lee said in shock.

"Yes, I am you and your baby sister's Mommy but I'm still a girl" Grace laughed softly.

"Well I guess their okay then if they turn out like you one day Mommy," Lee smiled as Grace placed one of his little sister's in his arms and made sure that he was holding her correctly. Lee looked up at his dad with an ear to ear smile with his blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Daddy, I'm holding my sister like a big boy," he smiled happily.

"You sure are, son. Just wait until their bigger and you'll have loads of fun with them and you can teach them all of the neat things that you can do," J.J. smiled.

"What did you name the girls anyway," Connie asked as she took her granddaughter from J.J. with an adoring smile?

"The first born that Lee is holding is named Crystal Angel Watt, and the younger one that you're holding is named Bella Donna Watt," Grace said with a smile.

"I like their names, they're so pretty, " Lee smiled as he gazed down at his baby sister Angel lovingly.

Six years passed and J.J. had now retired from the Houston Texan's taking a job at the Local High school, as their football coach. Grace aside from being a very proud mother of four beautiful children was now running one of the largest horse and cattle farms in the State of Texas. Lee, and his sister's Crystal, and Bella absolutely went everywhere together and loved playing with their three year old baby brother Angus James, who had inherited his father's hair color and his mother's eyes. Every day in the Watt home was filled with laughter and joy, and Grace was thriving being the mother to her children and the wife to her husband.

Now at thirty five years old Grace was again pregnant with their fifth and considering how it was going so far her last child if Grace had anything to say about it. She was now at the end of her first trimester and the morning sickness was making her crazy. It seemed to be far worse this time, than it was with her second , third, and fourth pregnancies. When she had went to her doctor's appointment she had at first been angry again to have been blessed with twins. The only difference was that this time it seemed like she would be having both a boy and a girl. She arrived home from her appointment to find all four of her children in the sand box attempting to Barrie their dad up to his neck.

Their laughter made her smile as every time that J.J. would attempt to move and the sand would crack, the kids would all yell at him and would pile even more sand on top of him. "Oh, my, what are you four doing to your poor daddy," Grace asked as she sat down in a patio chair?

"Mommy tell daddy to stop moving he's cracking up our castle, Crystal pleaded.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Pumpkin, you know how strong your daddy is," Grace smiled.

"What did the doctor say," J.J. asked as three year old Angus placed rocks on his forehead and clapped before getting to his feet and running to his mother who instantly took a baby wipe from her purse and cleaned his hands and face with it?

"Well, darling, it seems that your perfection knows no limits. I hope that you can understand that after this pregnancy there will definitely be no more children," Grace said crossing her arms as she relaxed into the patio chair and held her youngest son in her arms while he snuggled into her.

"Really, Babe you're only thirty five. That's still plenty young enough to have a few more if we wanted to. I was hoping for at least one more after this one," J.J. said as he shook his head to rid it of the rocks that his son had placed on his head.

"I'm sorry Justin, but I'm going to have my tubes tied after this. I couldn't handle giving birth to twins again and then getting pregnant again and ending up with another set," Grace said with a smile on her face as she pulled her ultrasound out of her purse and waved it at him. Justin bolted up demolishing the sand castle that he was buried under and attempted to rid himself of as much sand as he could before he took the ultra sound from his wife's hand. He gazed down at it, and sank to his knees and raised her shirt to kiss her belly making her giggle before he wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her while his older children gave him a puzzled look.

"Dad, what's that," Lee asked as he gazed at the ultra sound in his father's hand?

"That's a picture of your new baby brother and sister," Grace said with a smile on her face as the children gathered around and gazed at the ultrasound in wonder.

"Mommy, is that what we looked like when we were inside of your tummy," Crystal asked curiously?

"How did they get in your tummy Mommy," Bella asked crossing her arms?

"Don't you two know anything? My friend Tommy's Mommy told him how it all works. A mommy and a Daddy go into a closet and the Daddy puts the baby in there using magic. The baby's grow in the Mommy's tummy and then the daddy has to take the Mommy to the Hopsickle for the Doctor to give the Mommy a shot and take the baby out with the Doctor's super powers," Lee said making the girls drop their jaws in awe as they turned to give their daddy a look.

"Daddy, Tell Lee to stop fibbing. You don't know magic do you," Bella asked?

"I don't know, why don't' you tell me," Justin smirked as he took his hands out of his pockets and reached forward and tickled the girls behind their ears before removing a shiny quarter from their ears. Well the kids all thought that he pulled it out of their ears anyway.

"Wow, dad does know magic. I told you, that I wasn't lying. Dad can you make money come out of my ear too please," Lee asked excitedly as Justin handed each girl a quarter?

"Me too dada, me too," squealed Angus excitedly. Justin rubbed his hands together and tickled Angus behind the ear and removed another quarter, before giving Lee a look and pinching his nose and making a rolled up dollar appear from his nose.

"EEEEEW, Lee got a booger dollar," the girls laughed.

"Dad that hurt," Lee said as he examined the dollar to ensure that it had no boogers on it.

"You're older, and dollars are bigger than quarters. . Come on boys we need to take baths. Girls go with your mommy," J.J. ordered as he took Angus from his mother's lap and helped Grace to her feet. "No cooking tonight, Grace, it's your birthday and I am taking us all out," J.J. smiled as he carried his squirming son away.

"No dada, no bath," Angus yelled angrily.

"Yes, Angus you're taking a bath," J.J. argued with his youngest as he walked into the house and into the laundry room stripping himself and his boys so as not to track sand into the house before running through the house as naked as the day that he was born chasing the boys laughing.

Grace rolled her eyes at the mess of clothing as the girls helped her pick up the sandy clothes and toss them into the hamper before removing their shoes and socks and using an old horse brush to get the sand off of their clothing. "Mommy boys are weird," Crystal said as she followed her mother into their bathroom where she ran them a nice bubble bath and helped them to get clean.

"I know, but you kinda get used to them as you get older," Grace smiled as she rubbed shampoo into Bella's long hair and gently tilted her head back to rinse it with warm water.

"Mommy, do you like bubble baths still," Crystal asked as she played with a mermaid doll while her mother moved and began to wash her hair out for her?

"I love bubble baths, the more bubbles the better."

Three months later the family was sitting in the park in Dallas Texas enjoying a lovely picnic lunch when an elderly homeless looking person stepped cautiously over to the blanket where Grace and J.J. sat watching their children play. The old woman cleared her throat softly making J.J. look up. "Excuse me Mr. Watt, but I'd like a word with my daughter for just a second if I may," Stella asked? Grace turned and looked up at her with a look of pure loathing and dis trust.

"Whatever you have to say you may say it in front of my husband, Mrs. Richmond," Grace said coldly.

Stella shuffled her feet and looked down before she spoke in a soft voice. "Grace," I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for always underestimating you, I'm sorry for misjudging you, and I'm most of all sorry that I paid that man to dope the General. I don't expect for you to ever forgive me, but I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you. You're an excellent wife and mother, an excellent business woman, and a better daughter than I truly deserve. I hope that someday you can forgive me. By the way congratulations on your pregnancy. I hope that the babies are healthy, because I doubt that I'll be alive when their born," Stella said making Grace and J.J. get to their feet and stop her from moving.

"Mother, what are you talking about, you won't be alive? Are you planning on committing suicide or something," Grace asked grasping her mother's arm while J.J. reached for his phone?

"No, dear, but considering that the doctor says that I only have a few more months to live, I just won't' be around that's all," Stella said. "I've got at least four types of cancer that they can't cure. I'm dying Grace. I just wanted to apologize and to see my grandchildren one last time before I die that's all. J.J. you're a good man. I'm glad that Grace has a man like you to take care of her and to keep her safe. I'd better be going now, I've got a meeting with your brother David in Houston." Stella said as she turned and walked away sliding into an old rusted out pinto and driving away.

Grace watched after the car that her mother had driven away in and frowned as she placed a hand over her belly. "Grace, are you okay," J.J. asked in a soothing tone?

"I don't know, Justin. Truthfully I never expected for my mother to actually apologize in my lifetime let alone hers. I'm hungry maybe we should call the kids in for lunch now," Grace said as she struggled to lower herself back to the ground and began preparing sandwiches.

"Alright, babe, Kids lunch time, come and sit down," J.J. called getting the instant attention of their children who all came running.

"Mommy look, I got a froggy," Angus said as he held up a large bull frog with pride.

"Oh, what a nice frog, that is. You should let him go though, Angus. You already have a turtle at home," Grace said as she tossed J.J. the hand sanitizer.

"But Mommy, I like him," wined Angus angrily before pouting and crossing his arms as the frog was taken by his father who released it back into the small stream that ran through the park, before he attacked both his own and his youngest son's hands with sanitizer.

"Angus James Watt, do not argue with your mommy unless you want time out and pops," J.J. warned making Angus quiet down instantly.

They never really had needed to discipline their children with anything more than time out or grounding, but the threat of being popped was definitely employed and almost never carried out in the Watt family. They had seen one of their rebellious cousins get pops once and that was more than enough for all of the Watt children to never wish to be popped. After a long day, and a nice family dinner, they put the children to bed, and sat out on the porch watching the stars in the sky as they winked brightly. Grace leaned into her husband's arms and smiled feeling at peace until she was kicked by two sets of tiny legs that made her flinch.

J.J. ran his hand over her swollen stomach lovingly and smiled as he felt his twins kick again. I think that we're having another football player and another horse person in another three months," he smirked before kissing Grace's neck.

"I don't know, Justin, I'm leaning more towards horse man and rodeo bull rider," Grace laughed as the babies kicked again.

"Come on babe, it's late we should get some sleep." J.J. suggested as he stood with his wife in his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

Later that night Grace awoke feeling as if she were in pain, and had to go badly to the bathroom. She extricated herself from their bed without waking J.J. and wobbled into the bathroom. She had used the bathroom feeling a bit better and the pain intensified, making tears spring to her eyes, as she wiped, the paper came away covered in blood, and she screamed waking Justin instantly. "Grace, what's going, oh, shit," J.J. said as he saw his wife's pale face and her shaking hand with the bloody toilet paper.

"Justin, the babies, something's wrong, call , call, she stammered starting to lose it. . Justin ran for the nearest phone and dialed Rebecca asking her to come and watch the kids while he took Grace to the Hospital before he wrapped his wife into a blanket and ran carrying her down the stairs in his house shoes and pajama pants to the truck.

Becky and Brad pulled in just as J.J. sped out of the drive sending gravel flying and making the tires squeal as he reached speeds of over eighty in the truck. Grace had stopped whimpering and was frighteningly silent when he reached the hospital, and pulled her from the truck. She was unresponsive and the blanket was soaked in her blood. She was taken from his arms and rushed into emergency surgery leaving him standing there with her blood on his hands and chest with a stricken expression on his face. His parents and Grace's brothers showed up being called about the situation by Becky, and his father pulled him into the nearest bathroom and made him get cleaned up giving him a change of clothing and a pair of actual shoes to put on.

He stood when the doctor entered the room and called to him with a worried expression upon his face. "Mr. Watt, your babies had to be born three months early due to complications. They should be fine, but we aren't sure yet. There was an issue with your wife's uterus, that was causing the leakage of amniotic fluid. We aren't sure what exactly caused it, since your wife has been doing fine up until this point. The babies lungs are not fully developed, and we aren't sure what affect this will have on anything else as of yet," The Doctor said calmly as he read through the chart.

"My wife, is she going to be alright," J.J. asked with a horror filled expression on his face?

"Ah, here it is, Mr. Watt, now to the reason that I came out here. Your wife has lost a lot of blood , and is in need of a transfusion to save her life, she was hemorrhaging. Had you not gotten her here when you did, and had we not been able to stop the bleeding, she'd have died on you. What is your blood type, sir," the Doctor asked.

"I'm O, the same as she is. Will that work to save her," J.J. asked fearing the Doctors answer?

"Yes, come with me, please," the Doctor said as he led J.J. into the room where his wife lay looking lifeless on the bed.

J.J. sat down and placed a hand over his wife's squeezing it lightly as he watched the nurse hook another bag of blood to the I.V., and watched as it flowed into his wife's veins as fresh blood was taken from his arm. Please god, let her survive this. Don't take them from me now," J.J. thought as he sat there waiting for the blood to be taken from him and given to his wife. He barely heard the Doctor telling him what else they were forced to do in order to save his wife, and felt numb when he was led into the neonatal ICU to see his dangerously tiny new children. They were covered in tubes, and hoses and the sight of them made him sink to his knees in tears.

He didn't know what he or Grace had ever done to deserve what was happening to them, and their family, but he knew that he didn't like it one bit. He dragged his parents down to the ground with him as he was led back into the waiting room, a complete mess of incoherent sobs. Connie cradled his head in her lap as he lay there curled up into a ball upon the floor sobbing like a child wanting nothing more than to be held by his mother at that moment. "Why, why does it seem that just when things are going great something horrid has to happen to rip my world apart," he asked in a hoarse croak?

"J.J. sweetie, calm down, it can't be that bad is it? Is Grace Okay," Connie asked in a soothing tone?

"Mom, she had a tare in her uterus, she almost bled to death, and they had to do a total hysterectomy just to save her along with giving her to my knowledge at least four pints of blood, including mine. As if that's not bad enough, my babies, are so tiny. Mom they can't breathe right, because their little lungs aren't finished forming, and the doctor doesn't know what other effects they'll have and that's if they even live. What am I going to do if they die? What if Grace doesn't recover? What if , oh god," sobbed J.J. as his father joined the hug and held his son tightly whispering the Serenity prayer into J.J.'s ear.

Eight weeks passed and Grace was now allowed to be released from the Hospital. She was still feeling weak from the ordeal, but she just couldn't sleep and was at the hospital each night with her children until J.J. and her were forced to go home. After four months of this Emma Rose, and Justin James Watt Jr. were both deemed healthy enough to be taken home. They would always have breathing problems, and were both partially blind due to the exact condition that had originally caused Grace's blindness in her early life, but it didn't frighten her since she had been through the exact same thing including an open heart surgery since she had been born at four months left to go in her mother's pregnancy. She was determined not to allow her children to go through half of what she suffered, and insisted upon the babies cribs being in their parents' room until they were sleeping through the night, so that she wouldn't have to go too far if they needed her.

The stress was starting to show on J.J. and Grace, and by the twins first year of life on this earth they were both certain that the twins would be fine, though Grace couldn't help getting up at least twice a night just to check on all of her children. By the time that Justin James, and Emma Rose were three years old, it was decided that before they would be old enough to attend school that they would have their vision fixed by the Geek Squad who had passed the torch to a younger generation and remained on at lake Groom as high ranking supervisors of the science division. This gave them hope for a bright future that would have never been possible had their grandfather Leeroy Teller not asked that his old friends work so hard to give his daughter what he always wanted her to have, a bright future.

Years passed, and children grew into strong ,successful, and independent young adults. After the deaths of his parents J.J. and Grace had moved to his family home in Scotland, where J.J. enjoyed a relaxing life with his ever horse crazy wife who now ran one of the largest horse breeding farms in Scotland, as well as one of the best riding academy's in the country. Leeroy John Watt had taken the rout of his grandfather, for who he was partially named, and made a career in the U.S. Army, and now had a lovely wife and two small children of his own. Crystal Angel Watt, and her twin Bella Donna Watt both attended Meredith Manner Equestrian college followed closely by their baby Sister Emma Rose Watt.

J.J. and Grace were both extremely proud and each girl was given full ownership and command of Grace's three breeding farms as their graduation presents. Crystal lived with her fiancé on Eternity Farms in Conroe Texas, while her twin Bella Donna took over Lone Star Farms in Terrell Texas. Their baby sister Emma Rose lived closer to their parents , since she ran the Irish Gypsy Vanner farm left to them by their great Grandparents in Ireland. As for Angus James Watt and his little brother J.J. Watt Jr. both made their father proud by making the NFL Draught and being Draught into the Houston Texans. Angus James, was Quarterback for the team, while his brother J.J. Jr. had proudly taken his father's old post of Defensive end.

Their proud parents attended every horse show, and every football game, that their children took part in, and every major Holiday was spent in one or the other homes of the Watts, where despite his age, J.J. Watt Sr. insisted upon playing back yard football with his sons , and his grandchildren who just couldn't get enough of his tickling tackles. Though he always let them win feeling bad if he ever saw their little faces looking defeated. Grace even surprised them one year when one of the boys accidentally kicked the football and it landed at her feet. They screamed in surprise when she snatched up the ball, and ran under the two trees that they were using for goal posts , spiked the ball and turned and preformed a few cartwheels while J.J laughed hard with tears in his eyes.. And so our little story ends with J.J. Watt and his wife Grace, enjoying life with their large family, until their dyeing days. May they be blessed with many sunrises and many sunsets, to come .

The End


End file.
